Las extrañas bestias de Royal Woods
by Arokham
Summary: El tiempo y el espacio, conceptos que el , un niño de solo doce años no puede comprender, pero que debe enfrentar si desea ver un futuro para el y todos a quienes ama. Embarquemonos en un viaje al lado de Lincoln y un misterioso como excéntrico profesor, para develar el misterio de la Bestias de Royal Woods. Crossover con distintos fanfics de la comunidad.
1. El prologo de las bestias

**Bueno amigos y amigas aqui esta pues las bestias de Royal Woods, la versión remasterizada (reescrita) este es pues el prologo, seguro se preguntaran si seguirá la historia, obvio, como dije una vez las bestias de Royal Woods busca usar a las mayorias de personajes de valga la redundancia de Loud house, habra Ocs, si , si los habra pero seran Ocs de la comunidad, yo no creare Ocs, mas qu quizas maximo o casi imposible 3, la trama de los Diyin aun se mantiene de hecho en eso radica esto, cambios que habra, aun si el cpaitulo de Luan se desarrollara igual como estuvo estipulado, el del Lynn sufrira cambios, pocos pero sera para adaptarse a la historia, lo importante ¿Habra Loudcest?, este capitulo responde esa pregunta. sin mas que decir gracias por leerlo díganme si fue de su agrado, y si quieren que al historia parta de aquí o continuo desde el otro. sobre loudest field ya estoy terminando la reescritura, en breve los capitulos 4-5-6-7-8 seran publicados, puesto que los 1-2-3 ya estan actualizados con mas cosas que aclaran y le dan un rumbo mas claro a la historia.**

 **Ahora pues agradecimiento a los que de momento me han dejado usar su mundos**

 **Jakobs-sniper: gracias amigo , por todo, hasta por los Diyin**

 **Reila-Van: gracias eres la mejor.**

 **Lector-Z: gracias por leerlo amigo mio, como dije nada cambiara el curso seguira natural**

 **Ahora a los de las bestias orignales personas que sin ellos en especial tu Njva, seria imposible leer esto.**

 **Guest, sombra,caballero, current, leo, kakuaman, Ntian, Mr,cat,pirata.**

 **Por cierto un pajarito me dijo que habia que buscarle un mejor grito de guerra a star Bum Bum, si me dejan sus ideas o propuestas aqui abajo seria genial, sin mas que decir gracias de corazon, comenten asi se apra insultarme todo es bienvenido**

 **...**

 **El prologo de las bestias**

"En este mundo no existen límites"

Fueron las palabras que lo despertaron en una ya de por si típica mañana de sábado en la casa Loud. Eran las cinco de la mañana en punto, la vejiga del único varón de la descendencia Loud le dio aquel llamado matutino que solo la naturaleza puede forzar.

"Todos tienen un potencial oculto, solo hay que extender nuestra mente más allá de lo cuántico"

Lograba oír aquella voz de nuevo ,con aquel carisma que lograba robar la poca atención que el sopor le permitía conservar. Camino entre sueños, rumbo a la primera planta, con los ojos abultados, un semblante cansado y aquel naranja pijama que el invierno le forzaba vestir. Mientras más avanzaba, podía notar una luz tenue y cambiante que se reflejaba en los rostros de aquellas once fotos familiares que decoraban el camino descendente de la escalera. Al tocar el suelo de la primera planta con sus pies descalzos y observar con un poco de detenimiento la sala pudo ver la raíz de aquella luz

"Recuerden a Arthur C. Clarke niños - Toda tecnología lo suficientemente avanzada es indistinguible de la magia-"

La luz era emanada por las ávidas imágenes que se reproducían en la televisión, aquellas palabras de un programa en el cual un hombre de marrones cabellos alborotados y bata científica explicaba con una sonrisa conocimientos científicos que a duras penas podía comprender.

"Recuerden niños para la ciencia en este mundo no existen límites, soy el profesor Thalemus y este fue el show del profesor fantástico"

Al terminar el programa este se detuvo, revelando que en efecto solo se trataba de una grabación. Dirigió su mirada al sofá, en ella tal y como dedujo se encontraba la causante de ese mesurado alboroto matinal. Dormía abraza a una manta, con un sonrisa de infinita satisfacción en el rostro, mientras balbuceaba algunas palabras entre sueños a la vez que presionaba con más fuerza aquella pequeña tela contrasu pequeño cuerpecito. Con sumo cuidado le retiro sus anteojos, la envolvió en su cobija y tomo en brazos apartándola de aquel sinfín de papeles con anotaciones que no podía, ni deseaba entender. Sonrió al verla acurrucarse en su regazo, buscando la calidez del cuerpo del preadolescente que la tomaba con amor entre sus brazos. No podía recordar la última vez que la vio disfrutando de un programa en solitario, no era fanática del entretenimiento de los medios, mucho menos de uno con toques tan infantiles como el que parecía haber disfrutado, no se parecía Blarney de eso estaba seguro y sin duda aquel "profesor" no parecía una persona seria al cien por ciento.

-Thalemus…que nombre tan extraño- pensó – No creo que sea un profesor real-

Sin despertar a Lily, dejo a la pequeña genio en su cama, acomodo sus gafas al lado y se despidió de ella con un beso en la frente mientras la arropaba. A sus memorias vinieron los recuerdos de algunas quejas que habían llegado a Luna días anteriores, sin duda era Lisa la que miraba su extraño programa, causando la molestia del resto de las chicas. Suspiraba aliviado, la pequeña tenia suerte, Lori hace no mucho había partido a Chicago para iniciar su vida universitaria, y Luna al mando resultaba bastante permisiva, sin mencionar de que de su boca no saldría ni una sola palabra sobre lo que había ocurrido con la pequeña genio y televisión.

Aún era sábado, eso no podía olvidarlo, aun le quedaban algunas horas por dormir, con sopor y calma camino a su cuarto, dispuesto a recuperar aquellas minutos , mientras en su cabeza la imagen de su pequeña genio sonriendo y las palabras de tan extraño "profesor" resonaban con tesón en su mente.

"En este mundo no existen límites"

-0-

Llegada la mañana el suculento aroma de los pancakes recién cocinados lograba sacar a cada una de la somnolencia que solo una fría mañana de sábado podía provocar. No demoraron en llegar a la cocina, mucho menos en ocupar los espacios que noches anteriores habían acordado reservar. Ninguna podía contener las ganas por probar tan delicioso manjar que con tanto esmero el único varón de la familia había cocinado para aquella fría mañana de invierno, con avidez ocho chicas golpeaban sus cubiertos contra la mesa entre risas y sonrisas, a la vez que con miradas depredatorias ansiaban darle el primer mordisco a ese delicioso desayuno

-Chicas tómenlo con calma, que hay suficiente para todas- Cuales bestias, ignoraron las palabras del muchacho, abalanzándose sobre él reclamando una pieza del delicioso botín. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos cada una había separado su propia porción de cielo en su plato, el niño por su parte solo atino a dar un suspiro que concluía en una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Sin duda esta era su familia, tan caótica y ruidosa como solo su apellido podía denotar.

-Lincoln pásame el jarabe...- Dijo Lana, tirando de su delantal.

-No Linkidámela a mi- Replico Lola

-Dame ese jarabe bro, soy la que está a cargo- Amenazo Luna.

-Solo estas a cargo si te lo permitimos Luna, asi que ¡Lincoln pásame ese jarabe ahora o ya verás¡- Dijo Lynn empujando a la rockera.

\- Como que no entiendo el jarabe está a cargo- Pregunto Leni con una palpable confusión.

-Mi alma se lamenta por falta de dulzura en mi desayuno Lincoln- Se incorporó la gótica

\- Lincoln…dame el Ja-jarabe a mi, ¿entiendes?- Con un mal chiste Luan pidió su parte del jarabe

\- JadabeDincon- Era gracioso oírla hablar, mas no decir esas palabras.

-¡Chicas¡ ¡Chicas¡ ¡Una por una¡- Gritaba el niño tratando de calmar la estampida que inevitablemente amenazaba con arrollarlo, nueve bestias implacables que no se detendrías hasta probar el dulce sabor de la miel de maple sobre sus pancakes

Los gritos se convirtieron en tirones, los tirones en golpes, y los golpes en un cumulo de todo lo anterior. Nueve niñas peleaban salvajemente por arrancar de las ahora adoloridas manos de su único hermano el jarabe de Maple. Una pequeña polvareda se creo en la cocina, puños y patadas, jalones y mordidas, en la batalla por el jarabe parecía valerlo todo.

Pasados los minutos el cansancio termino por vencer a la mayoría, solo la mas astuta de las gemelas pudo alzarse con el meloso trofeo, quien, cual diosa griega parada sobre los restos magullados de su hermano mayor alzaba con orgullo la botella con forma de oso, declarando su victoria

-Gracias Linki- Agradeció, a lo que Lincoln solo pudo atinar responder con un tembloroso pulgar alzado.

\- Deduciré por tu estado actual que has sido víctima la fuerza conjunta de nuestras pares fraternas- No supo cuando despertó, ni el cómo ni el porqué, quizás fuese el ruido de la batalla, o el olor de los ahora agotados pancakes, tal vez nunca estuvo dormida en verdad, al fin y al cabo era Lisa Loud, se podía esperar tanto de ella como de la infinidad del espacio.

-Ta..tambien….me da gusto verte Lisi…. quieres tomar desayuno- Pregunto el niño.

-Un alimento basado en altas calorías, grasas saturadas, colesterol, sodio , potasio, carbohidratos y proteínas, un desayuno al cual no podría negarme, pero tomando en cuenta las horas que nos atañe puedo dar por hecho que el resto de los comensales ya…

\- Prepare unas para ti-

-Fascinante Lincoln, aunque debo indicar que..-

-No toleras la canela, si lo sé, no tiene canela y cuenta con un radio perfecto de ciento veinte como te gusta-

\- Aunque debo resaltar la imposibilidad de que un producto culinario presente medias tan exactas…- Una sonrisa, pancakes y una tasita con jarabe, incluso para estándares de Lisa aquello resultaba tan impecable como para declarar objeción alguna, el desayuno era perfecto y su hermano alguien sumamente "¿Lindo?" por pensar tanto en ella, una palabra que sin duda le gustaba pensar que no había salido de su cabeza - Digo…gracias Lincoln…comeré en el sofá si me disculpan, seres de carbono con los que comparto lazos sanguíneos- Ninguno objetó sus palabras. Por su parte el niño tenía que cargar ahora con una nueva tanda de sanguinarias miradas, que le pedían una explicación.

\- Asi que pancakes sin canela ahumm…-

-0-

""¡En unos minutos un nuevo episodio estreno del Show del Profesor Fantastico, solo aquí FabulousKids!""

\- Por los cristales de Carl Jung, una sincronicidad perfecta, sin duda Profesor Thalemus estaba en lo cierto- Exclama con ansiedad frente a la pantalla del televisor mientras sujetaba algunos papeles, y corregía lagunas anotaciones, con igual ímpetu.

-"Oh. Vaya. Ya están aquí, mis confiables exploradores del universo. Espero que hayan aplicado el experimento en casa"-

\- Eso no se pregunta Thalemus.- Respondió a la caja con un tono arrogante , que demoraría en convertirse una incontrolable y malévola carcajada. Agradecía que la fortuita casualidad que había "forzado", llevara a toda sus hermanas y Lincoln aun fin de semana en el parque acuático. Sin duda era lo mejor, ya tenía suficiente con las bromas de Luan sobre sus rimas, como para agregar un raya mas al tigre.

-"Si es así. Esto se conoce como la Sincronicidad, ¿Lograron tener el televisor para ustedes solos?, ¡Felicidades¡ solo forzaron la coincidencia de los actos"- Recupero la compostura, pues aun estando sola, seguía siendo Lisa Loud, la mente más brillante de todo Michigan, tenía que estar a la altura. Con calma tomo asiento, concluyo unos cálculos y dirigió su mirada a la caja boba, donde aquel extraño profesor parecía prepararse para debelar un gran verdad.

\- "Pero si, incluso buscando guiar la dirección de estos están acompañados esto se conoce como…."-

De oreja a oreja aquella traviesa sonrisa crecía con el pasar de los segundo, había monitoreado cada segundo de su experimento, analizado cada variante y llegado a una conclusión, su duda ahora. Acaso era la que el profesor fantástico propondría

-¡LA PARADOJA DE LA SINCRONIA!-

Alzo sus puños al aire en señal de victoria, en un ademan más propio de Lynn que de ella. Aquello resultaba tan placentero, la victoria frente a una mente que consideraba tan privilegiada como la suya, la ambrosia de la victoria de la lógica cuántica.

\- Que complejo, no creo que un niño pequeño pueda entenderlo….- Guardo silencio, no tenia palabras para expresar la gran sopa de emociones que inundaban su ser. Podia verlo, sus ojos tras esos gruesos cristales no la engañaban. El niño de naranja, aquel cuyos blancos cabellos podría reconocer a kilómetros, sonreía mostrándole, aquel diente partido, que tanto parecía resaltar en su rostro.

\- ¡Por Darwin¡, Li….Lincoln, creí que te encontrabas en centro acuático de entrenamiento temático, también conocido como Lactolandia- Farfullo al tiempo que con presteza cambia de canal.

\- Mhe…, no me sentía bien y pensé. ¡Lincoln¡ porque no pasas el dia hermanita, tu sabes…solo mirar televisión y esas cosas….- Encogió los hombros mientras le ofrecía un poco de maíz de la fuente que reposaba sobre su regazo.

\- Mirar televisión, ¡Puagh!, quien necesita de esa caja boba para entrenerse- Le respondió lanzando el control remoto al otro lado del sofa.

\- Bueno Lisi si es asi….- Dijo el peliblanco con calma , mientras estiraba su brazo para tomar el mando - Supongo que no necesitas esto- Podía ver como frente a sus ojos pasaba lo único que podía alejarla de su ansiado programa -Supongo que podre ver el programa de Ace Savy - Acoto Lincoln mirándola de reojo.

\- Ace..Ace...digo...digo ¡Ace Savy¡ Lincoln, aunque puedo afirmar que el mero concepto de un vigilante con habilidades sobre humanas resulta intrigante, me incomoda la manera poco científica en la que la premisa es tomada, prefería ver un canal de educativo para niños de parvulario...aunque básica la ciencia en ella es real-

Alzo el aparato lo más alto que pudo, ser mayor le daba esa ventaja, por su parte Lisa estiraba lo mas que podía sus pequeños bracitos tratando torpemente de conseguir aquello que la separaba de su profesor.

\- Y quieres que cambie de canal porque...- Exclamo el peliblanco con un sonrisa.

-Porque si no despertaras con un brazo extra mañana en la mañana Lincoln-

El niño trago saliva, un pequeño nudo se formo en su garganta recordando lo peligrosa que podia ser la ciencia de su hermana.

-N..no.. ¡No te la daré¡- Grito, al tiempo que buscaba huir de su furia. Pero fue demasiado tarde, con una ira asesina la pequeña Lisa Loud, una niña de tan solo cinco años lo sometía. En el suelo, rendido ante la genio de cabello cafe, alzo el control en señal de rendición

\- Tu ganas Lisi, puedes ver el programa del profesor ese- Los ojos de la pequeña Loud se abrieron, de la sorpresa, podía jurar que vislumbro toda posibilidad en la cual ninguno de sus hermanas ni Lincoln, mucho menos sus padre pudieran percatarse de su afición.

\- Co...co...como sabias que yo...- Tartamudeo intrigada.

-Soy tu hermano mayor Lisa , es mi deber saber esas cosas- Respondió.

Lo pensó unos segundos al mismo tiempo que acariciaba su barbilla con diligencia. - Fue anoche ¿Verdad?- Dedujo en su pregunta.

-Pero como...ya que, si es cierto fue anoche-

\- Debo decir que no dejas de sorprenderme Lincoln, resultas en una variante muy interesante...- Suspiro - Lo que no puedo procesar, es el hecho de que adrede dejaste pasar un día en Lactolandia por quedarte en casa...-

\- Contigo- La interrumpió el peliblanco. Trato de ocultar su alegría, de mantener aquella personalidad estoica que la ponía tan en alto en su torre de marfil. Sin esperarlo fue tomada en sus brazos, su cuerpo aun era pequeño y ligero, lo suficiente para ser cargada por su hermano hacia el sofá.

El niño se sentó a su lado sin decir ni una sola palabra , al tiempo que la pequeña genio sintonizaba el intermedio del programa. No podía recordar hace tanto que no pasaba tiempo de calidad con alguna de sus hermanas o según en este caso con Lincoln. Desde la partida de Lori a la universidad, las cosas no fueron fáciles para nadie, la responsabilidad había caído para la tercera mayor de la familia, una labor que parecía quedarle grande en su opinión, la rockera no dejaba de pasar tiempo con su nueva amiga y su banda, eventos donde se requería de su presencia como cenas paternas esta se encontraba ausente en su mayoría, por su lado contar con la comediante era algo impensable, era fácil deducir que había encontrado cierta libertad en los oscuros haikus de aquella extraña chica que la intrigaba en sobremanera. Con Lynn las cosas eran distintas "un resultado imprevisto " como lo definiría, claro está si hermana fuese una operación matemática. Esta parecía haberse vuelto más responsable con respecto a las menores, y más cercana a Lincoln, ambos compartían la responsabilidad de la casa en la usencia de sus padres. "Los nuevos reyes del no " como los llamaba Lola. Por su parte ella prefería mantenerse ignorante del resto del accionar de sus hermanas mayores. Esto la alejo, no podía contar cuantos días, semanas o meses que no se tomaba el tiempo de sentarse al lado de alguien a ver pasar la horas, perdidas en el abismo de procrastinacion.

El show de ese día resulto sumamente ilustrativo, era todo lo que esperaba y más. En el rostro del niño la duda se dibujaba , pero sobre ella una sonrisa resaltaba. Le agradaba verla, aunque nunca se lo diría de frente podía llegar a admirar a ese chico de cabellos blancos.

\- Asi que ese era el profesor Thalemus, fue divertido...-

-Puff, divertido. Un homosapiens como tu no podría comprender la complejidad de una de las mentes mas brillantes del siglo 21-

\- Bueno Lisi puede que tengas razón...pero sabes este homosapiens ira a la cocina a preparar uno ricos emparedados de jalea con salsa de maní- Lo vio alejarse, sin duda era un tonto, pero al fin y al cabo era su tonto.

-0-

La limosina se detuvo en la casa Loud, de ella un hombre caucásico, de contextura robusta, un corta cabellera castaña y traje de chofer, abría la puerta a los pasajeros. Descendiendo de ella una adolecente de clara cabellera castaña atada en una cola de caballo, cuerpo delgado pecas marcadas en su mejilla caminaba junto a un anciano alto de imponente apariencia, gafas de media luna y un cabello blanco peinado de lado. Al llegar al pórtico la muchacha procedió a dar pequeños golpes a la puerta anunciando su llegada

En el interior, Lisa disfrutaba de una agradable lectura, el utlimo programa del doctor fantástico le había dejado mucha información que quiera corroborar, por su parte Lincoln en la cocina terminaba de darle los últimos toques a un pequeño festín de emparedados triangulares , últimamente tenia demasiada hambre, pero era normal, al menos eso le indico el doctor, es natural que la pubertad cause estos estragos en el.

\- Los emparedados están listos, todos triángulos...equilateros...- El anciano como la muchacha, se mostraban parados frente a Lisa enfrascados en una conversación que parecía ser de suma importancia.

\- Llegaste Lincoln...bueno déjame presentarte al profesor Allester , representante de la junta de investigación de la estatal de Chicago y a...-

\- Oh lo siento...- Dijo el anciano estrechando la mano del niño - No os he presentado, su nombre es Lacy mi asistente no es muchas palabras, pero es la mejor asistente que pude pedir-

\- Un gusto soy Lincoln Loud hermano de Lisa...- Extendió su mano, pero de un solo golpe la muchacha lo aparto, algo que provoco un mirada de enojo en el decano

\- Lo siento no fue su intención en su país...- Dijo buscando disculparse.

\- No..no, esta bien...bueno deduciré que son amigos de Lisa en la universidad-

-En efecto Lincoln, el profesor Allester y su asistente han venido a discutir sobre la publicación de un estudio que realice a un fenómeno meteorológico- Confirmo la pequeña genio.

\- Como ha escuchado señorito Loud. Su hermana menor la profesora Lisa Loud de la estatal de Michigan nos ha honrado con un poco de su valioso tiempo , dándonos un extenso estudio del fenómeno conocido "La Aurora Matinal"- Intrigado Lincoln no podía apartar la mirada de su hermanita, aun conociendo vagamente lo que fuese una aurora matinal, y sabiendo estas solo se mostraban minutos antes del amanecer e incluso solo podían apreciarse en grandes planicies naturales como la reserva de Silver Lake, en Hazeltucky. Le preocupaba saber cómo era posible que pudiera estudiar una de ellas.

-Drones, use drones- Dijo notando la palidez en el rostro de su hermano - Use los drones de estudio con largo alcance de la facultad geología de la estatal, solo tuve que agregarles un contador geiger para confirmar mi sospechas, la radiación que se presenta en estos "fenómenos" no es más que la natural radiación solar que no logra filtrarse por los gases de la atmosfera-

\- Una fabula conclusión si me permite decirlo- Felicito el hombre, mientras que su asistente no apartaba la miraba , frunciendo el seño al peliblanco. - Con esto tendremos suficiente para desacreditar a cierto "colegas", sea todo por la ciencia- Tomo su abrigo del perchero, acomodo sus lentes y caballerosamente se despidió de los hermanos Loud, Lacy su acompañante solo les dio la espalda, no se veía de humor para despedidas.

-Por cierto señorita Loud- Dijo el anciano antes de cruzar la puerta - Tome esta invitación para participar en nuestro nuevo programa de investigación en la estatal de Chicago, sería un honor tener su gran talento , entre las filas de los hombres y mujeres que cambiaran el mundo.- Con un caballeresco ademan se despido dejando tras de si a una pequeña niña pasmada por la sorpresa y a su hermano con las palabras en la punta de la lengua.

Libero la carta de su blanca prisión, y procedió a leerla . En ella claramente se especifica la invitación que el hombre cabellos blancos tuvo la amabilidad de mencionarle.

-¿Lisa?- pregunto su hermano, algo que la pequeña no respondió, puesto que en su mente ahora mis se via a ella misma, alzando un Nobel, descubriendo aquello que todos los hombres anhelan pero nadie puede descifrar, la ciencia la verdad.

-"¡Y el ganador de la visita guiada a los laboratorios del Profesor fantástico es...redoble de tambores... Lisa Loud, de Michigan, por la carta. Lisa la mejor hermana del mundo de Lincoln Loud¡"- La carismática voz del profesor la saco de su fantasía, corriendo a la televisión, planto su cara al frente de ella, tal y como sus padres se lo prohibieron a todos en su momento, pero aquello no importaba en su mente solo resonaban las palabras "Laboratorio" "visita" "ganadora", por su lado Lincoln no podía dar crédito a lo que oía , el no había en enviado esa carta, no sabía de la existencia del programa hasta hace unas horas, como era posible, como se podía concebir tal acto de providencia.

\- " Bueno porque no leemos: Lisa, pueden ser solo cuatro palabras pero para mi lo es todo, una hermana y una amiga, mi mejor amiga. Lisa Loud debe ganar ese viaje a sus laboratorios porque es su fan numero uno, es la que más disfruta estudiando sus teorías, resolviendo sus problemas y haciendo cosas que no logro entender en su mayoría, pero tampoco lo necesito, solo necesito saber que Lisa es feliz cuando lo ve y si mi hermanita es feliz yo soy feliz, por eso Lisa debe ganar.", rayos amigo creo que voy llorar...no lo graben..¡Bueno Lisa Loud te esperamos a ti y tu hermano en el laboratorio del profesor Fantástico, no llegues tarde"-

Aun con el rostro descolocado, buscaba procesar la situación. El mensaje en la televisión, la carta en el suelo, las lagrimas de felicidad de un niña de tan solo cinco años, que lo abrazaba en la cintura. No lo entendía, no podía existir un respuesta lógica para ello, como decirle a Lisa que el no envió la carta, una que la va llevar a conocer a que posiblemente una de las pocas figuras adultas que admiraba.

Suspiro una y otra vez, " hay veces solo hay que aceptar las cosas" pensó , con cariño acaricio sus alborotados cabellos castaños y le dirigió una tierna mirada

-Creo que tenemos planes para mañana Lisi- le dijo antes de romper en risa a su lado.

-0-

A velocidad mesurada, la limosina abandonaba Royal Woods, su interior un charla buscaba dar inicio.

\- Masquerade, fuera- Dijo el anciano, develando la que fuese su verdadera forma. Bailando frente a la ligera briza de la ventana, su larga cabellera blanca caía con delicadeza, era lo suficientemente larga para cubrir un de sus ojos, que cuales rubíes, rebelaban unas pupilas rojas como la sangre de los hombres. Suspiro acariciando su rostro, preparándose para ocultar aquellos delicados rasgos tras otra de las tantas mascaras que llevaba sobre si.

\- Te veo inquieto Allester- Dijo una voz en lo profundo del vehiculo. El adolecente no respondió, trazando un nuevo dibujo sobre su pequeño cuaderno, buscaba distraerse de aquello que lo aquejaba.

-Supondré que tiene que ver contigo no Licy- Dedujo.

\- Asi es señora lo siento...yo...no pude controlarme...- Respondió apenada la castaña.

\- Vaya, supongo que la próxima vez llamare a otra de tus hermanas...al menos el mensaje fue llevado, es un pequeño triunfo- Exclamo con satisfacción.

-Si me permite opinar señorita, digo señora, señora- Pregunto el chofer, algo que la dama en la oscuridad pareció permitir- Quisiera decirle, que fue una muy buena idea escoger a la familia Loud, ese niño Lincoln es buen chico, quiere mucho a sus hermanas y es muy listo, no puedo contenerme mi alegría, al saber que personas tan buenas como los Loud, estarán en ese nuevo lugar -

\- De eso no lo dudes Kirby, no lo dudes, solo las personas mas buenas vendrán a donde iremos todos- Respondió la fémina, con amabilidad, tratando de contener una carcajada.

 **Tan tan tan mensaje oculto, no es la señora al telefono como capitan calsoncillos pero, bueno soy yo, reconocieron a los personajes de este fic, reconocieron a cierto chofer, les dije nenes, la mayoria de personajes de la serie seran usados, hasta aquellos nombrados por el fandom, sin ams que decir dejen aqui sus mensajes, otra cosa si tienen ideas para Diyin con habilidades y todos , no duden en compartirla. ¿Es jojo refrence?, tu que crees amigo.**

\- ¿El mensaje fue enviado?- Pregunto la voz al otro lado del telefono.

\- Los osos cagan en el bosque- Respondió el profesor fantástico , al mismo tiempo que le daba un sorbo a su malteada de chocolate.

-Nunca he visto cagar a un oso Thalemus- Le respondió la voz

\- Que tipico...- Corriendo por los pasillos del laboratorio un niño pequeño, depolero morada, y piel bronceada, se detenía agitado frente al doctor.

-Se te olvido de nuevo como respirar amiguito- Comento con un sonrisa . Recuperando el aliento con dificultad, intentaba darle un mensaje con presteza- Est...est..esta llamando..A...A...-

-Quien hijo, no tenemos todo el día que el anclaje se agota- Le recrimino.

-¡Esta llamando Ana¡, dice que si ya tiene el informe de este lugar profesor- Palido y tembloroso, Thalemus tomaba con ambas manos el movil. - ¿Alo?-

\- ¡Thalemus Palimedes¡, ¡Donde esta..- Con un toque de su dedo corto la llamaba, no estaba de ganas de oir sus gritos de nuevo, era su superiora, era su amiga, pero si algo no era, eso era ser su jefa.

\- Hermanito prepara todo, corta toda comunicación, con ella o sus hermanos. Que mañana tendremos invitados importantes¡- Ordeno. Sin lugar a dudas ansiaba la llegada de los hermanos Loud, lo anhelaba de todo corazón


	2. El misterioso profesor fantastico

**Bueno amigos y amigas aquí está pues el segundo capitulo de las ahora llamadas " Las misteriosas Bestias de Royal Woods" espero que lo disfruten, porque créanme yo disfrute demasiado escribiéndola, he puesto un sin fin de easter eggs en el interior del fic, los mas observadores lo podrán notar, ahora pues sobre usar personajes de la serie, como dije es una tradición que no va perderse, usare a todos los que pueda, a "todos" asi no tengan nombre, como dije ya nos acercamos a los Diyin , si tienen ideas para sus poderes o formas o usuarios no olviden comentar que todo es bien recibido, saben que los quiero ahora.**

 **Ahora aclaraciones, veo que muchos ya se dieron cuenta, los Ocs de la casa Apex estaran aqui, si es cierto y tambien muchos mas de diferentes fics o del mismo fandom, como dije Ocs propios casi nulos, por ejemplo una pista tramposa en el fic se menciona a otro nuevo Oc de otro gran fic que recomiendo si lo descubren digan si ya lo notaron. Ahora pues gracias por leerlo, si hay cosas que corregir haganmelo saber, si es para insultar también, siempre es bienvenido :D, todo comentario es bienvenido, gracias y disfruten mucho la lectura.**

 **...**

 **EL MISTERIOSO PROFESOR FANTASTICO**

-Ugh Lisa…pero que hora es..- Preguntaba el peliblanco, entre el sopor y la duda, a la pequeña niña que saltaba sobre su cama consumida por una algarabía sin parangón.

\- Son las 4 am exactamente en américa y las 8 de la noche en Tokio, por lo que vamos tarde- Respondió sin dudar. Tomándolo de la mano tiro de el rumbo a su habitación.

Sin poder contener el sueño Lincoln dormía de pie tomando entre sus manos cada uno de los extraños artilugios que su hermana menor lanzaba sobre el sin chistar. Ese día era la ansiada visita al programa del profesor fantástico, una que la había mantenido despierta y expectante al reloj, admirando el pasar de los minutos con ansiedad.

\- Lincoln, ¿Crees que pueda interesarle ver mi adaptador de ondas o quizás mi reconector de flujos?...mmm, tienes razón….sin duda mi destornillador sonico es la mejor opción- Aquella ultima chuchería fue lo que necesito la gravedad para tirarlo al suelo. Enterrado bajo aquella montaña de aparatos de nombre impronunciables, el niño recuperaba la conciencia a paso de tortuga.

\- Mmm, veo que necesitaremos otro medio de transporte que no sean tus brazos-

-Que golpe…Lisa es necesario llevar todas estas cosas, digo es solo una visita a un programa de televisión…además aun ni sale el sol… ¿Puedes tomártelo con calma Lisi?, por el bien de mis brazos-

-¡Tomármelo con calma¡- Respondió furiosa - ¡Me pides que me tome con calma el conocer a una de las mentes más brillantes del siglo veintiuno¡- Frunció el ceño y cruzo los brazos al tiempo que apartaba la mirada , enojada – Es obvio deducir que no puedes empatizar con mi pesar

\- Si puedo- Respondió calmado – Tu y las chicas me ayudaron a conocer a Bill Buck- Acercándose ambas manos a ella , la elevo – Pero yo no las desperté antes del amanecer para eso, ni me desvele pensando en conocerlo- Con suavidad la puso en su cama y la arropo – Por eso quiero que descanses un poco y me dejes dormir lo que me queda, que a las once tenemos un cita con el profesor fantástico

\- Me lo prometes Lincoln…que me sacaras de mi reposo llegada la hora- Pregunto mientras buscaba el calor de las cobijas.

\- Es no lo dudes- Respondió con una sonrisa, mientras su dedo apagaba las luces.

.Lincoln…- Interrumpió – Gracias Lincoln…por todo

-No hay de que, para que están los hermanos- Contesto, antes oscurecer por completo la habitación, dejando en ella a dos de sus hermanas, navegar entre los sueños de morpheo.

-0-

\- Y llámame a este número su ocurre algo cariño- Recomendaba su madre mientras jugaba con sus cabellos.

\- Lo hare, lo hare, no te preocupes mamá

La satírica melodía de la bocina de aquel packard del 95 que aguardaba por sus pasajeros en la puerta de la residencia Loud, era el anuncio de que el momento había llegado, les esperaba un viaje de una hora a la ciudad de Nivonia donde las instalaciones del canal 4 acogían el set de grabación del susodicho programa.

Había logrado convencer a Lisa de solo limitarse a llevar sus apuntes y un pequeño aparato a su elección, la niña acepto el termino con un poco de molestia planteándole la condición de que el niño participaría como sujeto de prueba en cualquier experimento no mortal que llevaran a cabo en la visita. Nunca era el más adepto a ser usado como un rata de laboratorio, incluso en su interior sentía el vacio que su apéndice había dejado en esa operación que no podía recordar. -Está bien Lisa - Respondió aun si no fuese de su agrado, aquel era el día de Lisa, un día del que se aseguraría de que todo fuese perfecto.

La pelirroja lo saludo al verlo bajar por las escaleras, Leni su hermana mayor, había logrado entablar una conversación con ella .

\- Linki, como que tu novia ya llego- Agrego con una inocente sonrisa la rubia.

-No es mi novia Leni- Corrigió a su hermana con alegría y un poco vergüenza - Hola Becky- Saludo. Era difícil recordar cuando se había vuelto tan cercano a una de las mejores amigas de su hermana mayor , quizás fuese aquel día de la fiesta o el de aquel verano hace no mucho , cuando la adolecente le llevase a la en ese momento ausente Lori, todo las cosas que esta había compartido con ella durante sus años escolares, empalagosas revistas de chicas, viejos discos de Boyz will Be Boyz, hasta libros de ciencia ficción, ¿ Quien lo diría ?, pensó ese día al recibir todas estas cosas. Podía reconocer cada uno de los títulos, sin dura eran de su propiedad, posiblemente ese fuese el destino de aquellos libros cuando Lori se los arrebatara dándole una escusa que ya no podía recordar. Pasaron de un comentario a una charla que se extendió hasta el anochecer, una amistad que nació por la casualidad y que perduraría hasta ese momento.

-Hola Lincoln te ves bien-

-Gra…gra..gracias tu también estas muy linda- Contesto, a la chica. Provocando que el rubor sea simultaneo en ambos rostros que con dificultad trataban de ocultar una sonrisa.

\- Me encuentro confundida- Interrumpió la genio, apareciendo en medio de ambos -Creí el vehículo de transporte familiar conocido como Vanzila seria nuestro medio de viaje-

\- Bueno así era, pero hoy en la mañana Luna decidió que era mejor ir con su banda a ensayar y bueno…pero venga eso que importa lo bueno es que Becky estaba libre y a ella no le molesta llevarnos un rato a la estación del canal 4- Con una mirada analítica, la pequeña Loud caminaba alrededor de la circunferencia de la delgada muchacha, observándola al tiempo que acariciaba su barbilla con intriga

\- Interesante…y "Becky", usted tiene algún tipo de interés afectivo sexual en mi hermano mayor- El estupor no tardo en mostrarse en ambos, aquellas palabras malsonantes por su mero concepto eran suficiente para causar la vergüenza de la mas estoica de la personas

\- ¿Que es sexual?- Preguntaba, protegida por su ignorancia la rubia.

\- ¡Lisa¡- Le recriminaba sus palabras su hermano mayor

\- Bueno yo…no es que no…- Torpemente farfullaba la pelirroja jugando con sus dedos.

\- Perdona a mi hermanita , no sabe cuándo callar- Se disculpo tomando a la pequeña entre brazos - Lo mejor será partir o llegaremos tarde-

La velocidad del Packard era todo lo contrario de lo que se podía esperar de un clásico, según la pelirroja este había pasado de mano en mano por toda su familia, teniéndola a ella como ultima propietaria. Aun si no pudiera usarla muy a seguido ( puesto que estudiaba en la estatal de Michigan), pequeños momentos como estos eran por los que tener un auto propio le resultaba todo un alivio. Llegaron antes de lo previsto, con quince minutos de adelanto lo suficiente para que la pequeña genio detuviera todo su ensayo de como el viajar en un clásico podía asegurar su muerte.

\- Vendré en tres horas, hay algunas lugares que quiero visitar en Nivonia-

\- Gracias Becky, por todo, es bueno saber que hay personas con las que siempre se puede contar-

\- Por ti, lo que sea Lincoln, por cierto mis primos vendrán de visita en una semana , seria genial, muy genial tener a Linkovinsh en la fiesta de bienvenida-

\- Es una promesa babushka, me tendrás ahí- Contesto el peliblanco, recibiendo un beso en la mejilla por parte de ella, algo que lo dejaría tanto sorprendido, como extrañamente orgulloso.

Dejando tras de sí una estela de polvo el auto de Becky acelero dejando a los hermanos en su destino.

-0-

Nivonia una de las tantas ciudades que poseía el estado de Michigan, se caracterizaba por sus gran reunión de tanto urbes comerciales, como ser el centro de una las más importantes estaciones televisivas del estado, contando con grandes hectáreas que ocupaba con sus tan vastos sets de grabaciones, la estación del canal 4 se podía fácilmente perfilar como un pequeña ciudad, una en la cual era tan sencillo perderse, como si de una antigua ruina se tratara. El guarda con una apatía infinita los guiaba a través de cada uno de los foros a bordo de su pequeño carrito de golf.

\- Foro numero 7 , set de grabación del "Programa del profesor fantástico", buena suerte niños con ese loco- Se despidió montado en su vehículo, con un rostro de pocos amigos.

\- Bueno...estamos aqui Lisa, quieres hacer los honores- Se habia vuelto costumbre alzarla, en espacial en situaciones que requerían alcanzar sitios de gran altura, sus padres le habían prohibido el uso de taburete alguno y confiscado la pequeña escalera que Leni había construido con madera para ella. No le molestaba, de hecho lo disfrutaba le hacía sentir útil, ella era una genio , con el pasar de los años posiblemente ni fuera necesario que ella le dirigiese la palabra. Pulsando el timbre una melodía ardiente y enérgica le respondía con la fuerza que solo un clásica composición rusa podía denotar.

\- El pájaro de fuego de Stravinsky, que buena elección profesor- Dijo para sí la genio llena de orgullo.

Sin preverlo, un gran globo ocular, conectado a lo que solo podría el niño en su ignorancia definir como una serpiente , respondía a su llamado.

\- "¡Quien es¡""¡Responda o los carbonizo¡"- Preguntaba una voz salida del intercomunicador de la puerta, mientras el ojo no apartaba su acosadora mirada de los hermanos.

\- Cof, Cof, permítame presentarme, soy la doctora Lisa Marie Loud y este simio sin pelo a mi lado es mi hermano Lincoln Marie Loud-

\- "¡Los hermanos¡""¡Son los hermanos Loud¡""¡Te dije que vendrían antes tonta¡" "¡A quien llamas tonta patetico¡""¡Acaso hay otra tonta aqui¡""¡Si solo a la niñita con bata de cocina que tengo en frente...espera...la camara esta encendida ¿Verdad?-

\- En efecto- Respondió Lisa a las dos voces que parecían enfrascarse en una rencilla al otro lado de la puerta

-¡El profesor va matarnos¡, ¡Estamos muertos¡, ¡Tu estas muerta, el profesor no puede vivir sin mis Hotkeys¡, ¡A si patético, haber quien controla el ancla cuando yo no esté ¡""Pues eso se arregla facil solo tengo que...espera...la cámara sigue encendida , ¿No?-

-¡Ya callense los dos¡, podemos por el amor de Dios hablar con el profesor...o un adulto- Grito el niño, rojo de ira. Ambas voces callaron, pidieron disculpas y abrieron las puertas del pequeño set de grabación.

Al ingresar, sorprendido el niño admiraba la amplitud de la instalación, la cual por dentro era claramente mayor de lo que podía verse por fuera. El pasillo que los conducía a un destino incierto estaba decorado de fabulosas replicas de las más grandes obras artísticas de la historia de la humanidad.

"Saludos Lincoln y Lisa Loud"

Oyeron de una voz que inundaba toda el pasillo con una fuerza y un calor fraterno indescriptible.

"Sean bienvenidos a los Laboratorios de Profesor Thalemus Palimedes"

La voz solo estaba ahí imponente y absoluta, ocupando cada rincón de su camino rumbo a aquella luz que los esperaba al final del mismo.

-Qui..quien eres y como se supone que este lugar sea tan grande-

-"El profesor responderá **TODAS** sus preguntas a su momento"- Le respondió la voz.

\- Si pero...- No pudo continuar, el pequeño golpe de su hermana, le hizo saber que aquello no era de su agrado. El niño asintió, cerro los labios con sus dedos y prometió ahorrarse cualquier otra pregunta.

Al llegar al final, la radiante luz se reflejaba en la doble puerta de caoba decorada con delicados tallados en la misma. Tomando su rol como el mayor Lincoln empujo ambas develando un sala de un tamaño absurdamente mayor al que sin duda se suponía era solo un set de grabación. El decorado claramente inglés, las replicas cada una con una exquisitez única, la gran mesa en el centro , y la melodiosa música que producía aquel maravilloso piano que tocaba un desgarbado caballero en bata de noche. Hacía de este un lugar ciertamente extraño. Al observarla, pudo ver esa perturbadora sonrisa que solo se dibujaba cuando algo en realidad era de su agrado.

\- Vaya..ya están aquí- Dijo el hombre, empujando sus alborotados y marrones cabellos. Apresurando su andar camino con dirección a los hermanos, vistiendo una bata de noche muy parecida a la que su padre usaba en casa, junto a unas pantuflas negras que cubrían sus pies descalzos.

-¡Lisa Loud¡- Grito feliz tomando en un abrazo inesperado a la niña

\- Y su hermano Lincoln

-El abrazo no es necesario…- Lo detuvo el niño.

-Cof, cof, sin duda es un honor conocerlo profesor Thalemus- Saludo la niña, mientras que con orgullo acomodaba sus lentes.

\- Tu puedes llamarme Phalimedes, Lisa, pero bueno alguno tiene hambre, que vamos a tomar desayuno-

-Son las once- Replico el niño

-Acaso no hay un mejor momento para tomar desayuno- Contesto con una melódica y satírica voz.

El desayuno fue servido a cabalidad y elegancia en la gran mesa que reposaba en el medio del salón bajo la mirada atenta de una pintura de Decreux que les sonreía con picardía, un niño de no más de seis años , de piel tostada y negra cabellera , fue el autor de tan reconocible manjar.

\- Adelante denle un mordida, o si no Toby no se ira, es enserio puede estar parado ahí todo el día- Recomendó el profesor, señalando al pequeño mayordomo que no podía contener su alegría al verlos saborear sus Hotkeys.

\- Mis papilas, pueden percibir un delicioso sabor infinitamente superior a los de mi hermano- Comento la genio.

\- ¡Lisa¡- Contesto enojado - Tu...tienes razón esto esta deliciosos...aunque tiene un sabor familiar

-¡Si¡, ¡Si¡, como los hacía mamá y esas cosas, gracias Toby ahora puedes retirarte - Interrumpió el profesor -Que no hay mejores conversaciones que las que se dan en una mesa y yo estoy listo para conversar

Como se tenía por seguro, la conversación se llevo a cabo. Ambos, par de genios compartían conocimientos, como si de cosa vánales se tratasen. El niño no podía entender casi nada de lo que se hablaba sobre la mesa, palabras impronunciables, números extensos, teorías dementes, sin duda ambos disfrutaban de aquel coloquio sin igual.

\- Creo considerar muy oportuno que mi hermano ganara el concurso

\- Si fue muy oportuno, o quizás yo forcé la coincidencia de los actos- Rió para si torpemente- Bueno alguna otra pregunta que recién estamos calentando-

-Yo tengo una pregunta, porque este lugar es claramente más grande más dentro que por fuera- Pregunto Lincoln causando el asombro tanto de su hermana como del profesor.

-Puff, Lincoln el profesor no debería responder un pregunta tan simple como esa, es obvio...-

-De, hecho Lisa- Interrumpió - Esa es una muy buena pregunta- De un salto enérgico se levantó de la silla - Un pregunta que requiere que le muestre cierto proyecto en el que estuve trabajando para respondérselo con más claridad- La imponente y anónima voz de la sala lo detuvo, en su marcha rumbo a otra sala.

"Profesor no sería conveniente que se cambiara de ropa para mostrarles sus investigaciones a los invitados"

\- Cierto- Dijo para si - A veces olvido que la bata no se puede usar en el día del trabajo- Cruzando la misma puerta a la que estaba dispuestos a guiar a los niños, se dispuso a cambiar de traje. En menos de lo que Lisa pudiese pronunciar Ciclopentanoperhidrofenantreno, estaba de regreso vistiendo una chaqueta marrón propia de un profesor universitario, sobre una remera negra con un diseño de una portada que Lincoln podía jurar nunca haber visto de Ace Savy, unos pantalones de tela caqui como los que solía usar en sus citas y unas zapatillas blancas y negras.

\- Creo que estamos listos para viajar a lo fantástico- Animo el hombre con energía, invitándolos a cruzar la misma puerta que hace no mucho había cruzado el mismo.

\- Fascinante...- Susurro Lisa para sí.

\- Pe..pe..pero ese es un armario, digo Lisa ahi se cambio de ropa, tu lo vistes ¿No?- Dijo tratando de tomar su atención algo que resulto inútil. La pequeña no parecía dudar en su avance. Dudaba, su hermana parecía llevar todo esto con una calma aunque típica en ella, intrigante ante todo lo que ocurría. Tuvo que dar un largo suspiro para llenarse de valor y cruzar la puerta, al entrar a la nueva habitación , el estupor lo dejo sin habla aquello que observaba era increíble, falto de lógica en este mundo pero increíble al fin y al cabo. Dentro de la que debería tratarse de un armario o de una sala no más grande que al anterior, se alzaba una que triplicaba las dimensiones de la anterior, pero no solo eso, en el medio una gran máquina se erigía en todo su esplendor.

-De..de..deben estar bromeando...¡Esto no puede estar en la estación de televisión es enorme, ENORME¡-

"Lincoln Marie Loud, doce años, salud estable, niveles hormonales elevados, picos de dopamina normales en una humano en la pubertad" Dijo la misma voz que había oído, en la sala anterior.

-Espera, espera- Interrumpió el profesor- Niveles hormonales y picos de dopamina naturales, quien lo diría Lincoln- Dijo al niño que aguardaba en la puerta con el rostro desencajado.

\- Posiblemente esté pensando en la hembra que responde por el nombre de Becky

\- ¿Becky?- pregunto intrigado el profesor.

\- Es una hembra que ha mostrado cierto interés afectivo emocional y sexual por mi hermano

\- Eres todo un tigre Loud- Comento Thalemus, entre ligeros codazos y guiño traviesos

\- ¡Lisa¡,- Le recrimino a su hermanita - Y Becky no me gusta, no de esa manera ...es raro -

"Niveles hormonales de dopamina en pico creciente, sujeto Lincoln Marie Loud"

\- Hey Lincoln no tienes de que avergonzarte es algo natural es parte de crecer, recuerdo una vez en un bar conocí a una chica como se llamaba...Sabrina...no..Sara...Sam así era, ella me dijo "mi novia está tocando, si quieres podemos divertirnos en su van ", esa fue una noche muy loca, recuerdo que...

"Profesor lamento interrumpirlo pero le recuerdo que sus invitados aun son niños"

\- Yo lo siento...me deje llevar- Se arrepintió el hombre de chaqueta marrón.- Bueno alguna pregunta, quizás tu Lincoln que se nota, que enserio tienes muchas.-

Trato de alzar su voz , pero se le fue imposible. Lisa lo detuvo, dio un paso frente al profesor y con mirada que trataba de ocultar una alegría infinita, se dispuso a cuestionar al hombre.

-Estuve observando desde que ingresamos que las dimensiones del interior de este establecimiento, rompen toda lógica en proporción, en un principio creí que podría tratarse de una mera ilusión óptica, por lo que detuve a mi par fraterno, Lincoln, concretar esta pregunta, ahora pues he podido corroborar mi teoría, no nos encontramos en el interior de los set de grabación , ¿ Cierto profesor?-

Aquella pregunta cambio algo en el profesor, aquella aura juvenil y despreocupada desapareció, su mirada se volvió fría y tensa por unos segundos. Alejándose un poco solo rio, rio ligera pero incesantemente, en voz baja pero sin detenerse.

-No podía esperar menos de ti Lisa loud- Dijo con una sonrisa, una que fue respondida por la de la pequeña genio. - Es cierto este sitio es infinitamente más grande por dentro que por fuera, pero todo tiene un explicación "lógica"- Camino a su lado por el gran salón radial, dejando que esta observara las formulas , dibujos y papeles que poblaban sus paredes.

\- Que sabemos del espacio y tiempo Lisa- Pregunto.

\- Solo teorías profesor, Andrew Einstein planteo en 1905 la teoría de la relatividad especial, una que a mi parecer ya es de por si perfecta, solo que mal aplicada-

\- Es cierto...en parte claro está, la física nos indica que tanto el espacio y el tiempo son entes que se encuentran inherentemente conectados, inseparables, como dos enamorados en primavera

Lisa acaricio su barbilla nuevamente, entendía el planteamiento básico, para ella aquello era algo digno de niños de parvulario, lo que no podía entender era porque el profesor señalaba lo obvio, o porque su hermano se seguía esforzando en comprender algo de lo que oía .

\- Recuerdas ,Ginkowski **,** él fue uno de los precedentes en esta teoría, su planteamiento permitió teorizar, que el universo se desarrolla en tres dimensiones con una cuarta que representa el tiempo, estas están inherentemente conectadas y trabajan entre sí para crear nuestra realidad, tu sabes sin tiempo no hay espacio y esas cosas, bueno no me lio más el punto es que un día meditando sobre estas, me pregunte si el tiempo crea la realidad actuando sobre el espacio, que ocurre con todas aquellas variantes que el mismo tiempo propone sobre ella, fue entonces que pude recordar al cubo de Menger, dicho cubo tiene la propiedad de ser un conjunto fractal.

\- Se repite a si misma sin alterar de manera recursiva…

-Teniendo tanto el valor de uno como uno infinito, si el cubo fuera nuestra realidad y el tiempo la fuerza recursiva que repite el mismo espacio pero con diferente desarrollo, infinitas realidades aunque bueno matemáticamente serian solo 2.7268 realidades coexistiendo como un conjunto fractal.

Lisa rio ligeramente - Profesor, aunque debo admitir que siento un gran admiración por usted, me niego a poder teorizar tal absurdo, el modelo que me otorga es tan fiable como la paradoja del gato y la caja, es decir, es muy cierto que el cubo plantea una interesante visión de un multiverso en constante e infinita repetición , es imposible demostrar que aquello en realidad funcione de esa manera

-Lo logre- Dijo ante la sorpresa de la niña - Dije que lo logre, les invito a revisar vuestros teléfonos celulares o relojes díganme qué hora es- Pregunto.

\- Son..¡Son la once en punto¡- Grito conmocionado Lincoln.

-Inconcebible, como es posible- Farfullo con duda Lisa, mientras revisaba con más detenimiento su aparato

\- Señores síganme por favor- Thalemus los guio. Llegando a su destino al otro lado de la habitación un gran monitor se hacía presente.

\- Doctora Lisa Loud mi fan número uno y Lincoln, permítanme presentarles la fantástica ciencia del profesor fantastico.

Ambos hermanos tomaron asiento, Lisa se notaba claramente emocionada, su rostro irradiaba una alegría contenida que nunca había visto antes en ella, por su parte Lincoln tenía miedo, no solo le temía a lo desconocido, también al hecho de que Lisa pudiese estar en peligro de alguna forma.

\- Quiero que imaginen la realidad como una esponja, una perfecta esponja cubica de cuatro lados, ahora imaginen que pueden dividir dicha esponja hasta valores infinitos, miles de millones de esponjas nacidas de una sola todas iguales quizás varíen en los agujeros que poseen pero su forma es perfectamente igual a la anterior, ahora si quisiesen ubícarse en una en especial, digamos en la numero, 1564 como lo harían.

\- Yo no lo sé, digo podría abrir la esponja y buscar esa esponja- Respondía Lincoln.

-Pero como sabrías que es la esponja que buscas- Debatía el profesor

\- Es cierto…la única manera seria con una formula una que te asegure que es la correcta pero como realizar una formula sobre valores infinitos…es ilógico…

\- Lo es Lisa- Preguntaba el profesor- Permítanme presentarles mi cinta de moebius- Al decir estas palabras la sala se iluminaba revelando la naturaleza de tan fastuoso salón, las paredes ahora convertidas radiante monitores rodeaban una pequeña consola que parecía ser el centro de control de toda esta locura.- Lisa se tu más que nadie estas relaciona con el concepto de la cinta.

\- Cla…claro profesor…la cinta, un objeto geométrico casi mágico que no solo posee una cara, impo…

-Imposible en nuestra realidad, lo sé, pero esta cinta no es real, es solo una concepción matemática llevada a algoritmos que fusionan tanto el cubo esponja de Menger como La cinta de moebius en una sola, creando un valor que sirve de guía o ancla a una máquina de diseño propio que permite…ja…adivinen…encontrar y viajar a aquella esponja.

\- Eso es imposible, es imposible, Lisa dime que no le crees, es ridículo…Lisa…¿Lisa?

\- Eso explica…explica tanto…

\- Lisa…tu…¡Nos vamos¡Sabia que esto era una mala idea¡No voy dejar que un loco le meta ideas a mi hermanita¡

-Niño…que no lo entiendas…no lo hace irreal, además fuiste el primero en mencionarlo, donde crees que estuvimos todo este tiempo

-Esto...esto es, es el descubrimiento de siglo, esto haría que la humanidad llegara a limites más allá de los pensados, viajaríamos por otros universos, aprenderíamos de ellos podríamos ir a realidades pasados o al futuras, conservar especies, sería el cenit de la ciencia- Gritaba emocionada, no dejaba de agitar la camisa de su hermano extasiada por el futuro.

-Bueno así sería si en caso no me hubiese topado con ciertos seres en cada cuanto durante los viajes- Comento apenado el profesor.

\- Seres…que seres…- Preguntaba intrigada Lisa

\- Bestias, extrañas y misteriosas, de apariencia terrible y oscura. Me he topado tanto con ellas que hasta les di nombre, Anayes, bestias de la oscuridad si tan solo pudiera saber el fractal de donde se originan podría evitar toparme con sus números.

-Profesor, si yo pudiera descubrir la ubicación, me permitiría echarle un ojo a esa ecuación, estoy ansiosa de despejar esa X

\- -Li..Lisa, no creo..- Podía reconocer la decisión en el rostro de su hermana, sabía que desde que lo conoció estaba ansiosa por demostrarle que podía, que podía estar a su altura, a la altura de su héroe, lo entendía mejor que nadie, el daría lo que sea por estar en los zapatos de Bill Buck y Lisa por el del profesor.

-Que ocurre Lincoln

\- Que no creo, no creo que debas lucirte tanto con el profesor no queremos que lo humilles ¿cierto?- Sonreía nerviosamente, sentía una intriga por el asunto de las bestias, pero también un miedo, pues incluso estando tras una consola la existencia de tales criaturas terminaban por helarle la sangre

\- Muy bien Lisa, solo debo darte una indicación no ingreses la formula, lo último que queremos es traer a esas bestias a nuestra dimensión fractal - Advirtió.

La niña con una confianza absoluta, tomo lápiz y papel, para comenzar con el proceso. Cada respuesta fallida, cada borrón solo acrecentaba su determinación, estaba decidida a no fracasar, a demostrar que su mente era tan prodigiosa como la de él. El tiempo transcurrió, aun si este en este sitio pareciera no existir, dando un "listo" se pudo oír como celebraba su victoria. Acercándose al profesor se dispuso a entregarle los resultados.

\- Fractal número 4512, perfecto ingresemos los datos, esperemos y vaya funciono- Exclamo feliz el profesor- Funciono sin duda, el sistema reconoce a una entidad anómala, sin duda un Anaye.

-Era obvio soy Lisa Loud, la mente más…- Un trueno furioso escapaba del centro de la sala sin esperarlo, seguido de otro y otro.

"Se ha detectado una anomalía fractal, formula incorrecta, colapso inminente"

No podía creerlo, lo negaba incesantemente, aquella voz debía confundirse, ella no podía confundirse, ella no podía fallar, el profesor, su hermano, para todos ella era una genio, no podía fallar de esa forma.

En el centro de la sala un agujero liberaba a una extraña criatura, su cuerpo cubierto de oscura y espesa brea, era la muestra de los horrores que habitaban más allá de su comprensión

-Incorrecta…pero…digo…puedo estabilizarlo solo necesito...-

\- ¡Lisa tenemos que irnos es muy peligroso¡- Advertía su hermano

-Aun no, aun no Lincoln, yo puedo, sé que puedo, puedo arreglarlo...-

-¡Lisa para ya¡Esto te supera¡Nos supera¡

-¡Lisa¡- decía el profesor- Mejor hazle caso a tu hermano, que esta sitio está programado para purgar sus instalaciones

\- ¡Déjame arreglarlo Lincoln¡Profesor¡-Lloraba sin cesar, de frustración, de ira, de miedo, de vergüenza. El niño la volvió a tomar en brazos y la cargo hacia la salida , la bestia descontrolada lo devoraba todo, lo consumía todo al tiempo que el laboratorio carga su protocolo final.

Corriendo al lado del profesor lograron alcanzar la salida antes de ver como todo el interior se perdía en un vacío negro e infinito.

-Logramos salir...qué alivio...¡Por la ciencia¡ ¡Toby¡ ¡Rocheller¡-

-Estamos bien profesor- Dijeron dos gemelos, uno el pequeño mayordomo de piel tostada y la otra una niña con bolsas de comida en sus manos que cubría su cabeza con una polera morada.

\- Lisa, ¿Estás bien?- Preguntaba su hermano, algo a lo que la niña no respondía, se mantenía impávida y en silencio.

\- No te culpes...así es la ciencia...a veces se gana y otra veces pierdes toda tu colección de comics de Ace savy en una explosión...y también tu laboratorio, viejo esto apesta-

\- Profesor que era eso…acaso una de las bestias

\- Un Anaye…no se lo digas a nadie por favor…seria mala publicidad para mi programa

\- Tampoco me creerían ¿cierto?…solo…aléjese de mi hermana porfavor

\- Te entiendo chico…te entiendo

Lincoln tuvo que despedirse del profesor por los dos, Lisa no estaba de humor para dirigirle la palabra a ninguno de los dos.

El viaje a casa fue silencioso, Becky no pregunto lo que ocurrió durante la visita, mucho menos sus hermanas que ignoraban por completo el viaje de los hermanos, un viaje que nos sabía si había hecho algún bien a su pequeña genio

-0-

Aquella fue una noche de cielo despejado, las estrellas inundaron el cielo de su maravilloso y radiante espectáculo, la luna cual madre protectora las cuidaba en el medio bañando a todos los habitantes de Royal Woods con la Luz de los selenitas. Con la mirada a la infinidad del espacio la niña de grandes anteojos, reposaba en el tejado, suspiraba incesantemente recordando su fracaso en el laboratorio de la persona segunda persona que más admiraba en el mundo. Sin duda la infinidad del espacio y el tiempo serian siendo un misterio gracias a ella.

-Hola Lisa- Puedo escuchar entre los canticos de los grillos y los salvajes ladridos de Charles- Puedo sentarme a tu lado- Al igual que ella alzo la mirada al infinito , maravillado por aquel cielo estrellado que tan raramente podía apreciarse.

\- No tienes por qué sentir lástima por mi Lincoln-

-No lo tengo...solo quiero admirar la infinidad del universo- apenada la pequeña aparto la mira, "infinidad" y "universo" palabras que traducían su fracaso en todo idioma .

\- Sabes...creo que un día podremos viajar al espacio y construir una casa, ¡ahí¡ al lado de esa estrella-

-Eso nunca pasara...- Susurro con vergüenza.

\- Yo sé que si- respondió ante la sorpresa de la niña –Sé que un día harás cosas increíbles, podrás viajar a través del espacio y del tiempo , que todo esto quedara en el pasado y nos llevaras junto a la ciencia a una nueva era...sabes porque...

\- Yo..Lincoln- Balbuceo acongojada

-Porque eres Lisa Loud, la mente más brillante del siglo 21- La niña acomodo sus gafas, no quería que su hermano la viera llorar, no esta vez, aquellas palabras, aquel sentimiento. Ella dudaba, aquel fracaso la había hecho dudar de todo, de su inteligencia, de su habilidad, de su valor. Sin duda Lincoln Loud era alguien único, un hermano fastidioso, egoísta a veces, amoroso y alguien digno a quien admirar. El niño que solo con unas palabras lograba inspirarla nuevamente, hacerla sentir que había un futuro y que era suyo

\- Te equivocas- respondió.

\- Lisa-

\- Es imposible que establezcamos una colonia en la luz del faro de un avión comercial-

Ambos rieron sin parar, un risa que disipaba aquellas nubes negras que rodeaban a la niña. Ambos sentados sobre el tejado compartieron la maravillosa visión del universo, sin duda, algo por lo cual seguir intentándolo.

Mas allá oculto entre las pocas nubes viajantes, el profesor los observaba. Flotaba al interior de una nave radial de extraña ingeniería, acercando la cámara mas a la pareja, los observaba con más cuidado, mas intrigado.

\- Thalemus es hora de regresar- Dijo una voz femenina salida del comunicador.

\- Si lo se Ana...por cierto sabias que el dolor, la ira, la frustración todos esos sentimientos y más crearon esto, todo esto tu sabes a lo que me refiero, cuando le den la noticia de muerte de su hermano la rueda comenzara a girar

\- Tha...Thalemus que estás diciendo no me digas que...espera no te atrevas- Amenazo la voz del otro lado.

\- Siempre me pregunte...que hubiera ocurrido si el amor fuese aquello que la motivara, si esta no fuera la última noche que pudiese la sonrisa de su hermano

-¡Tonto ¡ eres un ¡Tonto ¡, se te perdono por el incidente de White Spark , no se te perdonara si haces otra tontería

\- Lo siento ya tome mi decisión- Respondió, cortando la llamada - Computadora - Ordenó - Quiero que prepares un ancla fractal en el Paradoja, hay trabajo que hacer

-Así será profesor, así será - Respondía la maquina. Al tiempo que el profesor fantástico, dejaba los cielos de Royal Woods perdiéndose en la infinidad de la nada

 **TAN TAN TAN MENSAJE OCULTO SI LLEGARON HASTA AQUI , GRACIAS POR LEERLO, SIN DUDA SE LOS AGRADESCO QUE ANDANDO CON UN BLOQUEO PARA CIERTO FICS, HSITORIAS DE ESTE GENERO HABREN MI MENTE, GRACIAS POR LEER, GRACIAS POR SGUIRME Y DE ANTEMANO GRACIAS POR TODOS ES POR USTEDES QUE SIGO ESCRIBIENDO, SU APOYO SUS LECTURAS TODO RESULTA TAN UNICO Y FASCINANTE, JEJEJE, CREOQ EU NUCNA TERMINARE DE AGRADECERLES**

-Es un idiota, un idiota sin remedio, va hacer que me sancionen o peor, hay dios mío eso no de nuevo- Gritaba histérica para si la niña, con ansiedad desordenaba su larga cabellera rojisa, mientras no detenía su marcha andando a paso marcial de izquierda a derecha dejando que su falda baile con el poco viento que producia.

\- Piensa un plan un plan...¡Rayos Ana eres una Apex, tu tienes un plan para todo¡...los..los gemelos claro que si ..porque no lo note- Angustiada abrió la habitación de sus hermanos menores. Arnold y Albert.

\- Chicos necesito su ayuda-

-¿Ana?..espera necesitas nuestra ayuda- dijo Albert acercándose a ella, con su clásico andar de mafioso de Nueva york.

\- Nuestra ayuda tiene un coste, no es así Albert- Dijo el niño , sin apartar la mirada de sus diminutos equipos.

\- Es cierto Arnold. Solo un simple juego de cara o sello, cara te ayudamos , sello...mmm..un semana nuestros deberes, ¿Tu qué crees Arnold?-

-Muy bien dicho Albert- La pelirroja frunció el ceño, no estaba de humor para juegos como esos, en especial en uno que sabía que perdería.

\- Ustedes ganan, hare sus deberes por tres semanas sin me ayudan con lo que necesito-

-¡Tres semanas¡- Exclamo sorprendido Arnold.

-Una oferta que no podemos rechazar, bueno pichoncita de que se trata- Se incorporó Albert.

\- Es sencillo, necesito que tu Arnold construyas un rastreador para agregarlo a mi portal de bolsillo y tu Albert que uses a " **Deal With The Devil"** y me des la fortuna necesaria para transportarme a la nave de Thalemus-

-Espera ¡Thalemus¡- Gritaron los gemelos unisonó.

\- Hubieras comenzado por ahí Ana- Dijo Arnold

-Con Thalemus es algo personal- Agrego Albert

\- Es hora de cazar a cierto profesor fantástico- Gritaron al unisonó nuevamente


	3. El primer encuentro

**Hola amigos y amigas, aquí pues llegamos a que fue en su época el primer capitulo, ahora en esta reescritura, que espero que estén disfrutando, les traigo el nuevo capitulo 1 que ahora es el capitulo 3. Sin mas que decir disfruten de la lectura como yo lo hago con la escritura, de antemano les agradesco a todos los que dejan comentarios y a los que le dan favorito y me gusta, todo eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo, por cierto alguien dijo doctor Who, es cierto hubo dos referencias a doctor Who, haber si alguien mas lo noto, no se olviden dejen sus cometarios, todos son recibido , todos son importantes.**

 **Kakuaman: Gracias amigo por darme el honor de ser el primero en comentar, espero que estes disfrutando de esta reescritura.**

 **Caballero: Hola amigo mio, de antemano, felicidades por tus fics, me encantan, ahora pues espero que este capitulo siente bien al bases para lo que se vera, gracias por comentar.**

 **Jakcobs: Gracias de antemano por los Oc, espero usarlo sabiamente manteniendo el espiritu original de ellos.**

 **The freemaker: Es agradable tenerte aquí adelante, ingresi y disfruta que hay bestia y loudest field para raton, :3, por cierto gracias por tu palabras.**

 **Rcurrent: Se que debería dejártelo en una rewiew pero, tu fic me trae loco esta en su mejor momento, esta genial me encanta, sobre el loudcest, espero no caer en eso, espero llevar en lo que sepueda esta historia con seriedad.**

 **: el tipo gato , hola bro, espero que disfrutes de esta historia y que buen ojo para reconocer la referencia.**

 **Sin mas que decir gracias por darte el tiempo de leerla, si eres nuevo anda deja un comentario diciendo que te parecio que son gratis, no pierdes nada solo ganas mi gratitud.**

 **Disclamer: Loud house y sus personajes pertenecen a sus dueños originales.**

 **Los Oc, del fic de la casa ápex, Jakcobs sniper, Fic cual recomiendo leer.**

 **El Oc, zanahoria Loud, del fic , El momento de charlar, de Jva98, un gran fic muy recomendable no dejaran de reir.**

 **Gracias por su permiso y el honor de usarlos.**

…

 **EL PRIMER ENCUENTRO**

El día había terminado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, un Lunes de feriado tan típico como cualquier otro día libre en los límites de Royal Woods. Lincoln Loud el sexto hijo de su familia había pasado un reconfortante día bajo la sombra de un gran árbol de frondosa copa, leyendo una gran colección de comics que no hace mucho había adquirido, no era un día que hubiera escogido si pudiera ,pero era uno que su madre le exigió tomar.

\- Paras todo el día leyendo comics en tu cuarto, sal a tomar un poco de aire- Fue lo que le dijo Rita Loud un poco enojada. No era la primera vez que se lo decía, de echo el incidente de the loudest yard era prueba de ello, uno del cual para su mala suerte no salió bien parado, aun recordaba la tremenda paliza que le dieron los jugadores de los gallos, fue por esa misma razón que cuando su madre le ofreció acompañarla en su trote matutino él se negó, aun asi no se libraría de aquella orden , él lo sabía, pero cuando vives en una gran familia siempre hay alguien que puede darte una mano .

\- Voy acompañar a Lynn al campo de bateo- Astuta movida por parte del niño, sabía que su hermana no se negaría, y mucho menos lo obligaría a jugar, ambos habían aprendido la lección, fue por eso que aquella tarde paso volando entre la sombra del árbol y las páginas del ultimo número de Ace Savy Rebirth , aún estaba un poco intrigado por los sucesos del día anterior en los laboratorios de ese extraño profesor, sucesos que perdían toda lógica cada vez que recapacitaba de ellos, el tiempo, el espacio, conceptos que para él no significaban nada más que palabras poseedoras de la facilidad adornar una obra de ficción.

\- Hey Lincoln qué opinas del partido- Preguntó su hermana , jadeando aun exhausta por el juego.

\- Si, si, estuvo genial , felicidades por la victoria- Le respondió sin apartar la mirada de las páginas del comic.

-Hey tonto ni siquiera viste el partido, nos dieron una paliza- Le dijo tomándolo de la solapa de su camisa.

\- Yo…yo lo siento…. es que lo di por echo, eres Lynn Loud tu ganas todos los partidos- Su voz temblaba ante la furia de su hermana , ella era peligrosa cuando se enojaba, especialmente con él.

-Mírate casi te haces pipi del susto bobo. Si tienes razón ganamos. ¡ Lynn Loud nunca pierde ¡- Respondió orgullosa golpeando su pecho con un puño cerrado.

El niño suspiró aliviado. Recogiendo sus comics y quitándose las hojas de su cabellera blanca se levantó dispuesto a volver a casa. Caminaron un poco fuera de los verdes pastos que rodeaban el campo de bateo, tomando una ruta que él no recordaba.

\- ¿Lynn?, sabes que por aquí no se va al paradero del autobús –

-Lo sé- Le contesto rápidamente

-Y porque no vamos a tomar el autobús-

-Porque le prometimos a mamá qué harías ejercicio, es por eso que haremos footing hasta la casa, desde que Lori se fue somos los más responsables de la casa ¿Lo olvidas?, no quisiera manchar mi conciencia con una mentira- Era justo, no era un opción que escogería, pero el tampoco deseaba quedar como un mentiroso frente a su madre, al menos no en su conciencia. Necesitaba, tanto el cómo su hermana , la autoridad moral para poder imponerse como los pilares del hogar.

\- Hey Lincoln te quería preguntar…bueno…si alguna chica te había invitado ya al baile de Sadie Hawkings- Pregunto un poco insegura, mientras pateaba una lata. Bajo el rojizo sol del atardecer que despedía entre estelas naranjas su andar.

\- Veamos..- pensó el niño- No, la verdad aun no, acaso Polly se volvió a quedar sin pareja-

-¡Claro Polly¡De quien más puedo estar hablándote¡ digo…no es como si yo quisiera invitarte al baile eso sería raro verdad…digo no hay reglas en contra de eso…pero no dejaría de ser raro…¿Verdad?-

\- Bueno no sería tan raro…fuimos juntos a tu primer baile en la primaria- Respondió con una amigable sonrisa el niño. Aunque sincera aquella respuesta causo cierta vergüenza en la deportista, quien con poco humor recordaba aquel baile, tenía solo siete, cuando pudo asistir tomada de la mano junto a su hermano menor a su primer baile, ningún niño en ese entonces parecía muy interesado en aceptar su invitación para ellos Lynn Jr, era más un el que una ella, "Todos los chicos son unos tonto" recordó pensar, todos menos quizás su hermanito, un pequeño bobito de blancos cabellos que tomaba para si ese corazón de papel coloreado, aceptando para si una invitación que ella nunca le ofreció.

\- Eres un tonto…- Susurro para si con una sonrisa

\- Perdón Lynn que has dicho…- Pregunto intrigado.

\- Yo…que…bueno …¡Que eres una tortuga Lincoln¡, ¡Acelera ese andar o te dejare atrás¡- Contesto agitada al tiempo que aceleraba su caminar rogando a la providencia que el niño no mirase el rubor en sus mejillas.

Caminaron pues un largo trecho rumbo a su hogar, por calles de las cuales no recordaba el nombre, cruzando edificios que hace mucho no alojaban personas y algunas farolas que habían perdido su luz, mientras dejaban tras de sí otras que iluminaban tenuemente el camino.

-¿Lynn? .Estas segura de que este es el camino, esta todo oscuro, solitario y huele raro-

\- Eres un cobarde Lincoln , claro que es el camino, una Loud nunca se equivoca, además ya llevamos un buen rato andando y no podemos simplemente llamar por teléfono y decir "mamá , papá nos confundimos de camino vengan a recogernos", desde que Lori se fue a la universidad todo ha sido más difícil, por eso tenemos que demostrar que somos capaces de valernos por nosotros solos, pero bueno... si huele raro - Las calles eran más oscuras cada vez que avanzaban , el ruido de alimañas que recorrían cada callejón eran lo único que podían escuchar en la abrasiva penumbra que amenazaba con devorarlos.

-Ti… ti.. tienes razón Lynn, …¿Verdad? Como esta Lori- Le pregunto tratando de disipar su mente del tétrico camino que seguían.

\- Según lo que me conto le va muy bien, mas enamorada de sus " Bubu osito " que nunca, incluso se siente más Casagrande que Loud-

-Eso es genial Lynn…¡Dios santo que es eso¡- De un grito el peliblanco dio un salto a los brazos de su hermana

\- Eres un cobarde Lincoln un ruido en un callejón te asusta, ponte tras de mi te voy proteger- Tomando su confiable bate de la suerte de su bolso deportivo, se acercó a la oscuridad del callejón, el ruido era más constante más grande, algo que solo le hizo sostener su arma con más firmeza, más fuerte, más fuerte era el sonido de los metales y las bolsas aplastada, la causante se acercó hasta que luz logro darle. Con rapidez la deportista trato de darle pero detuvo su ataque a medio camino, al observar un gato negro le regalaba un maullido amigable.

-Es solo un gato Lincoln, un tonto gatito negro , tanto miedo por eso, eres un cobarde sin remedio- El niño dio un suspiro aliviado, sin duda la perenne oscuridad traía sus nervios de punta. Ambos hermanos retomaron su camino, uno tras del otro, sin percatarse de aquella figura que estuvo siguiéndolos desde que abandonaron el campo de bateo.

-0-

La paciencia no era una de sus virtudes, aunque de boca de muchos conocidos no es que contara con una gran parcela de ellas.

\- Computadora ubica a los hermanos Loud ¡Ya¡ Rochelle prepara el ancla ¡ Ahora ¡ Toby prepárate para crear un grieta en el fractal. ¡ Y por las canas de Einstein alguno puede traerme un maldito martini ¡-

Caos era la única palabra que podía definir lo que ocurría en los interiores, de aquella gran sala de comando, en la cual dos niños corrían con prisa de un lado a otro controlando los complejos mecanismos que abarrotaban los paneles de control. Pensativo y decidido , el profesor observaba la información proyectada en las pantallas frente a él.

-Su Martini profesor, por cierto mi hermana dice que el ancla esta lista solo espera su orden , y sobre la grieta, cuando la computadora encuentre a los hermanos ahí la dispararé, pero debo advertirle…- Informo el niño.

-Sí, sí, solo cinco minutos y eso lo sé. GRACIAS- Interrumpió el profesor – Creo que es hora de prepararme-

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que…?- Preguntó extasiado el niño.

\- Sabes lo que significa pequeñín- Dijo el profesor, acariciando los cabellos del niño, que saltaba sin poder contener la emoción.- Tal y como debe ser…¡ Zanahoria Loud está a cargo de la nave¡ de nuevo…- Dijo, poniendo una zanahoria con hojas blancas, en el asiento del comandante.

\- Que…que.. esto- Tartamudeaba sin poder expresar su frustración en primera instancia - ¡Es una maldita broma profesor, esa estúpida zanahoria de nuevo ¡- Gritaba con toda su fuerza y toda su furia .

\- Toby… cálmate amigo-Dijo al niño que no paraba de lagrimear- Dejo la nave a cargo de Zanahoria Loud porque es el único cargo que puede ocupar y es bien sabido que hay cosas que una hortaliza no puede ser, asistente de laboratorio, compañía en días de lluvias, un chiste para un narrador rebelde o referente para explicar la sexualidad a unas niñas de seis años- Concluyo con una pícara sonrisa que dirigía al niño que trataba con dificultad de esconder pequeñas risas entre sus labios.

\- Eso es estúpido profesor- exclamo Toby dejando escapar pequeñas carcajadas.

\- Estúpido pero cierto Toby así que ven amigo, que aquí es donde en verdad te necesito- Dijo al niño tomándolo del hombro – Que dentro de poco estaremos a punto de cambiar el rumbo de este mundo-

El momento estaba cerca , lo sabía el profesor, sus dos tripulantes y aquella computadora , el momento en el cual romperían las reglas de sus superiores, sobre poniendo su rebeldía ante los dictámenes que por deber debía preservar.

"NUNCA INVOLUCRARSE"

"NUNCA CAMBIAR EL CURSO DEL DESTINO"

Y

"NUNCA PONER TUS INTERESES SOBRE EL BIEN DE UN UNIVERSO"

-0-

Hacia pucheros con sus labios, al tiempo que trataba de ignorar las furiosas palabras que su hermano menor expedía con frustración.

\- Vaya eso no lo vi venir, supongo que podemos saltar la verja- Comentaba pensativa la castaña, mientras observaba la enorme reja que bloqueaba su camino, portando una señal de callejón sin salida en ella.

\- ¡ Debe ser una broma Lynn¡ ¡ Esa cosa mide mas de dos metros ¡- respondía irritado, al tiempo que sacaba su móvil con prisa.

\- Li…Lincoln que se supone que haces…- Pregunto al verlo presionar números angustiado en su teléfono.

\- Llamo a mamá y a papá que esto se salió de control- Asustada y sin dudarlo, se abalanzo sobre su hermano. Sometiéndolo con una llave tomo con facilidad el aparato apagándolo en abrir y cerrar de ojos

\- No…no puedo permitírtelo, prometimos ser responsables, tenemos que serlo Lincoln-

\- Ly..Lynn..por..por favor – tartamudeaba con pavor.

\- ¡Claro que no ¡, ¡No te lo dare¡-

\- Lynn porfavor, ven aquí, te lo ruego- El horror dibujado en su rostro era algo que la niña no comprendia, junto al tembloroso ruego de sus palabras era algo que la empujaba al suspenso.

Girando lentamente la mirada pudo verlo. Era alto , con el rostro cubierto por aquellos maltratados cabellos, vestido con una chaqueta tan negra como la lúgubre penumbra que los rodeaba, de su mano una metal cromado brillaba con la poca luz de aquellas débiles farolas. Era un arma.

-¡Las carteras¡, ¡Ahora¡- Grito provocando el temor en el corazón de los hermanos que temerosos lanzaron sus billeteras al atracador.

\- Veinte…veintiocho…treinta…. ¡ Solo treinta¡, ¡Y una mierda¡- Grito furioso, al tiempo que cual animal hambriento destrozaba el bolso deportivo de la niña.

\- Los seguí todo el maldito camino ¡Por treinta dólares¡- Agitaba sus desordenados mechones negros con frustración, maldiciendo su fortuna – Cálmate…cálmate…aún podemos divertirnos con ella…aun es útil…si…si la recuerdas cuando bateaba - La sonrisa en su rostro, fue suficiente para que ambos entendieran a lo que se refería. Las piernas de la niña flaqueaban, su voluntad temblaba , ella se había preparado toda su vida para esto, porque ahora se sentía tan débil, tan frágil, tan inútil.

\- No..no..¡No te acercaras a ella¡- Advirtió el peliblanco parándose al frente de su hermana. El hombre solo rio, pues para el solo un golpe en el estómago basto para sacarlo del juego. Ya en el suelo, incesantes patadas destruían su vientre ante la mirada atónita y frustrada de su hermana que era apuntada por el arma del atracador.

-Li..Lincoln- Decia entre lagrimas, al ser tomada por el hombre, en la oscuridad del final del callejón.

\- ¡Si¡, ¡Si¡, mira Lincoln como hago mía a tu zorra- Gritaba extasiado. Disfrutaba de la violencia ejercida sobre la adolecente, estando sobre ella, alzaba su roja camiseta con una mano anhelando descubrir los secretos de su cuerpo, mientras que con la otra no apartaba el arma de su cabeza.

\- Me gustas…me gustas tanto…te vi batear…esa cintura…ese trase…- Sin razón el hombre callo sobre ella. Sacando fuerzas de su dolor, aparto el cuerpo inconsciente del monstruo. Al mirar fuera de su ser pudo verlo, extendiéndole una mano.

\- Tu bate de la suerte…- Dijo el niño ensangrentado, recibiendo a su hermana en sus brazos entre lágrimas y lamentaciones. – Tenemos que irnos- Dijo antes de ser tomado de la mano por la niña y dar inicio a su escape. Corrieron juntos, Lynn a la cabeza y Lincoln tras de ella siendo guiado por su mano. El escape era próximo, el camino solo uno, todo acabaría en breve, pero el destino ya estaba decidido, dos explosiones, nacidas de la boca del arma se oyeron en el oscuro camino. Giro la cabeza frente aquello que parecía imposible, el tiempo parecía detenerse y su corazón romperse. Lincoln caía tras de ella y frente a sus ojos, bañado en una maretada de carmesís lagrimas que salían de sus ojos y su pecho. Cayo al suelo como si no importara, inmóvil sobre un baño de sangre, de su propia sangre.

Ella también cayo de rodillas frente a el, no podía creerlo, en su mente aquello no podía ser real, su hermanito no podía estar muriendo, el no, no Lincoln. Lo tomo en brazos, el niño balbuceaba palabras incomprensibles entre los borbotones de sangre que escupía.

\- Lincoln…no…no..no…¡ Ayuda ¡Ayuda¡Le han disparado a mi hermanito¡Ayuda¡ alguien…- Su respiración se volvía más lenta con el pasar de los segundos, al igual que el latir de su corazón.

-Lincoln por favor no…no te atrevas te lo ruego… resiste idiota porfavor…alguien vendrá yo lo sé , ¡Ayuda¡Alguien maldita sea¡ Ayuda¡- Exhaló su último aliento sobre el regazo de su hermana, la última chispa de vida abondo su ser, dejando tras de sí, su mirada abierta al cielo infinito y sus mejillas bañadas por las lágrimas de su mayor.

-Lincoln…Lincoln…despierta vamos…no…no…no estés jugando conmigo…vamos hermanito…no puedes irte…no así… yo te necesito...Lincoln… ¿Linky?...¿Hermanito?...¡Lincoln¡- Grito, sin soltar sus manos, ni apartar la mirada de su rostro , ni dejar de acariciar sus blancos cabellos, no le importaba nada, ya no.

Aquel hombre que le había quitado lo más importante en su vida en este instante no tenía importancia alguna, mucho menos el hecho de que el golpe de bat del niño le había provocado una hemorragia que ahora mismo lo estaba matando.

-0-

Entre las nubes negras que cubrían la nocturnidad del oscuro cielo se escondía el profesor, a bordo de su nave de en forma de disco observando toda la escena. No podía evitar sentir cierto vacio en su pecho al recordar las palabras del niño a su pequeña hermanita la noche anterior y ahora verlo inmóvil, durmiendo para toda la eternidad en el regazo de la mayor.

\- Toby dile a tu hermana que lance el ancla, y tu crea la grieta en un radio circular al alrededor de los chicos- Informo por medio del comunicador, a su nave principal "EL PARADOJA"

\- Profesor…Lincoln el…- Trato de informarle Toby con un poco de temor.

-No te preocupes por eso, que no hay mejor momento…solo una cosa…no le digas a tu hermana lo que acabas de ver, ella aun no supera aquel asunto- Se pudo escuchar el ligero jadeo de un "SI" a través de los parlantes. Ordenando el profesor y respondiendo diligentemente la computadora lo descendió al suelo. Toby con gran maestría creo una grieta en el curso natural del universo permitiendo que las únicas cosas para las cuales el tiempo fuese real, sean Lynn, el profesor y el ahora fallecido Lincoln Loud. La niña no detenía el imparable andar de sus dedos sobre el cabello de su hermanito, absorta en la fría mirada del rostro del niño. Al percatarse de ello con cautela el profesor se acercó a Lynn, buscando no sorprenderla.

\- Era solo un niño- Dijo Lynn notando su presencia – Solo tenía doce años…pero era mejor persona que muchos adultos- Suspiro, mientras que con delicadeza cerraba los ojos del peliblanco.-Que tan malo era…aquello que sentía por el….era amor al fin y al cabo ¿No?…como lo de Luna o Luan, solo amor… solamente amor…entonces… porque me sentía tan culpable cuando lo sentía- Tomo sus manos y poniéndola sobre su pecho ensangrentado jugaba una ultima vez con sus blancos cabellos.-Quizás…quizás nunca fui tan valiente, no como el … tal vez cuando vuelva a verlo de nuevo , pueda decírselo, también pueda pedirle perdón por todo lo que le hice…yo solo quiero estar a su lado …para siempre- Al concluir, develo aquella vacía mirada que sus ojos cafes profesaban frente al profesor.

\- Puedo traerlo de vuelta- Dijo robando un poco de su atención – Traer de vuelta a tu hermano con esto- Agrego, mostrándole una jeringa llena de un líquido radiante – Estas son las ultimas lágrimas de un "Ángel" un ser puro en corazón y espíritu, esto puede tráelo a la vida…si su voluntad es la suficiente claro esta-

\- Tu…quien eres…y…eso es posible…- Pregunto, tratando de contener un apenada sonrisa.

\- Mi niña- Le respondió apartando sus manos del cuerpo de su hermano – Soy el profesor Thalemus Palimedes Lancelot L. y para mi…no hay nada imposible-contesto, inyectando la jeringa en inerte corazón del niño. Recorriendo sus venas las lágrimas del "Angel " dieron inicio a la restauración del cuerpo.

\- Ahora todo depende de él- Exclamo con solemnidad el profesor. – Si su voluntad considera que hay cosas por las cuales volver, regresara- Lynn lo tomo de las manos, mientras susurraba su nombre incesantemente

-Vamos Lincoln…vuelve…vamos Lincoln…te necesito…vuelve por favor- repetía sin cesar la niña, al ver como sus heridas cerraban y como el rosa de su piel regresaba.

\- Oh demonios- Maldijo Thalemus viendo como sus cinco minutos se terminaban, poco a poco.

\- No puedes hacerme esto Lincoln…vamos Linki…vamos…¡ Despierta de una maldita vez gran tonto¡- Grito desesperada.

Una gran bocanada de aire fue lo primero que pudieron oir salir de sus labios. Seguida de agitadas inhalaciones y exhalaciones que le permitían recuperar el aliento. –Ly…Lynn…tu..tu estas bien- Expreso con dificultad al ver el rostro cubierto de lágrimas de su hermana .

\- Claro que estoy bien bobo, estoy mejor que nunca, mejor que nunca..- No paraba de repetir, al tiempo que no dejaba de ahogar a su hermano en el mas grande abrazo que sus brazos podían dar.

\- Gracias profe…- Trato de agradecer al misterioso hombre, pero este ya había partido. No lo pensó mucho, su alegría no se lo permitía, solo quería enfocarse en una verdad, su hermanito había vuelto a la vida

\- Me alegra que haya funcionado profesor- Dijo el niño por la línea central.

-Yo también – contesto el profesor a bordo de su nave disco. – En unos momentos la distorsión en el fractal volverá a la normalidad, dejando el resto en manos de Lynn y su Diyin- Agrego.

-Profesor es mi deber informarle que habiendo roto los protocolos de los Celadores, quizás el resultado sea distinto al esperado- Informo la computadora.

\- Bueno si así fuera- Respondió, mientras jugaba con su cabello – Supongo que tendríamos que interferir, no es como si no lo hubiéramos hecho hace solo unos minutos- Concluyo con una gran carcajada para si.

-0-

La distorsión se disipaba como si de la bruma se tratase, frente a la atónita mirada delo dos hermanos. Aquel hombre de negro con lentitud recuperara su movilidad, su figura bañada con la sangre de la herida proferida por el niño, embreñaba su andar, torpe y descuidado.

\- Los matare, los matare a ambos y luego me divertiré…si…serán todos mios- Relamia sus labios grotescamente , al tiempo que no apartaba el arma de ellos.

\- Les llegó la hora imbe…..- No pudo terminar de hablar, el frio abrazo de la muerte tomo su vida en abrir y cerrar de ojos. La herida que en su cabeza padecia, grandes garras cuales negras saetas cortaban su cráneo, su rostro dibujaba la sorpresa , su boca un grito silencioso. Cayo lentamente, sin soltar el arma, su cráneo ahora amasijo de sangre y materia extraña pintaba de carmesí el suelo bajo el cuerpo del niño.

Con un maullido aquel pequeño y negro felino, alimentaba aquellos tentaculares miembros salidos de su ser con los restos del hombre , en un abrir y cerrar de ojos proporciones del felino habían crecido en gran manera, su cuerpo se había humanizado lo suficiente para mantenerse en dos patas sus ojos brillaban con una amarillezca luz, y aquel pelaje negro se había convertido en sombras vivas sobre su cuerpo, sus grandes fauces arrancaban la poca carne del resto del cuerpo. Ambos confundidos y temerosos, se reponían con dificultad, sin duda tenían que huir de ese lugar

Retrocedieron lentamente si soltarse de las manos, la bestia absorta arrancando la ultima de la carne de sus hueso rugía ansiosa aun sin poder saciar su hambre. Elevo su mirada, al verlos, temerosos y agitados, encontró su presa. Los hermanos Loud sabían lo que aquel bufar significaba, lo habían visto tantas veces en cuando cazaba alimañas , aquello solo podía ser una cosa. Ellos eran ahora la nueva presa.

-¡CORRE¡- Fue el grito y la orden Lynn, la bestia no se contuvo ni un segundo, verlos correr solo avivo sus ansias de cazarlos. Entre los angostos callejones y los tumultuosos basureros los niños trataron de huir de la bestia que lanzando abandonados carros de recolecta buscaba ansioso a sus presas, cada vez que lograba obtener su rastro estos se escabullían dentro de las viejas casas cuyas puertas no podían resistir el impacto de monstruo, escapar bajo una verja , esconderse en un bote olvidado, las ideas se acaban en los niños, pero el animal aun tenia cartas que jugar, esta compensaba su falta de inteligencia con un fuerza destructiva única, corrieron de nuevo por los angostos callejones , algo que la bestia vio venir, entre la chatarra y los desechos se abrían paso directo a la trampa, el final los llevo a dos caminos ,sin pensarlo el monstruo salto , entre la confusión ambos se separaron, no tardo mucho para que Lynn se diera cuenta que estaba sola, ya no podía oir a la bestia, ya no podía oir los agitados jadeos de su hermanito, ya no podía oir nada.

-Lincoln…¡Lincoln¡Lincoln¡, no ,no otra vez….¡Lincoln¡Lincoln¡- Estaba aterrada , estaba avergonzada, su miedo la había separado de su hermano menor, a quien la bestia había posiblemente atrapado una idea, que no dejaba de rondar por su cabeza. Un sonido, un pequeño sonido, y ese olor, el mismo olor que el niño le dijo, la bestia estaba cerca y posiblemente su hermanito también, no podía perderlo ,no de nuevo. Siguió el rastro , aquella peste se hacía más grande, más fuerte, arañazos, gruñidos, lo siguió hasta que dio con el, aun tenia al niño en brazos inconsciente, su miraba ansiaba dar inicio a su festín. No lo pensó, solo cargo contra el con una vieja tubería de bronce que tomo del suelo, dando un salto logro darle en el cráneo algo que pareció dañar a la bestia en gran manera, un quejido lamentoso salió de ella, en respuesta le dio golpe que lanzaría a la niña contra una vieja pila de cajas. Estaba enojado, furioso, dejo al niño al interior de su guarida improvisada y cargo contra la niña, ella pudo esquivarlo, su condición física se lo permitía, corrió tras los angostos pasillos que separaban las casas, la bestia la había perdido de vista pero no se rendiría, por su lado ella se permitió un respiro de alivio, aun tenía que recuperar a su hermano, pero no sabía el cómo, necesitaba un plan , pero como desarrollar un plan contra ello, una voz rompió el silencio, un llamado escandaloso y directo

\- ¡Lynn Marie Loud¡- Miro de izquierda pero no encontró la fuente del sonido

-¡Lynn Marie Loud, repito, eres tu Lynn Marie Loud¡- La asintiendo temerosa la cabeza asintió mientras presionaba con fuerza lo que quedaba de la que fuese aquella . Fue entonces cuando él se presentó saliendo de un destello una pequeña nave tripulada por aquel hombre de mediana edad que hace no mucho había salvado la vida de Lincoln.

\- Gracias a la ciencia que eres tu Lynn Loud, tenía miedo de confundirme, o de que el Anaye te hubiera asesinado, sabes, sí que me asustases cuando lo liberaste el tuyo supe que las cosas no iban tan bien- La chica podía quedarse observando aquel cacharro todo la noche pero el ruido de los golpes de criatura le recordaron lo que ocurría.

\- Mi hermanito, el …, lo atrapo…profesor esa bestia- Le dijo claramente angustiada esperando su ayuda.

-Que el Anaye tiene a hermano menor, si lo sé por eso vine, las cosas se han desarrollado de manera imprevista- No entendió mucho de lo que dijo , pero si el hecho de que estaba de su lado, rebuscando en entre sus cosas el hombre le lanzo una pequeña piedra de tenue radiansa .

\- Usa eso para salvar a tu hermano- le dijo mientras se lo lanzaba

\- Que hago con esto,¡¿Se lo tiro en la cabeza o qué?¡- Le pregunto confundida y un poco enojada.

\- Rayos, a estoy niños de hoy , hay que explicarles hasta como respirar, esa es una piedra Diyi, usa tu fuerza y tu voluntad para romperla te ayudara a liberar tu Diyi, con ese poder podrás noquear a ese gato superdesarrollado- La chica dudo, no comprendía a un menos de los que decía ahora ¿ Que era un Diyi?¿Como podía vencer a ese monstruo con eso?, pero aquel hombre de fiar, le debía demasiado y había echo tanto por ella como para cuestionar alguna de sus palabra

\- Niña no dudes, acabas de recibir una piedra de un tipo en un platillo volador que trajo de vuelta a la vida a tu amado hermano, con una inyección,deja de preguntarte la lógica de esto, solo rompe la piedra y ¡Acaba con ese monstruo¡- Asintió con furia y determinación todo lo que decía el profesor era cierto, si aquello era lo que necesitaba para salvar a su hermanito no lo desperdiciaría. Dando el ultimo golpe la bestia termino de abrir una abertura por la cual ingreso, al verla dio un salto, con prisa Lynn rompió la frágil piedra con sus manos, una humareda de polvo cubrió ese callejón.

Poco a poco el niño recupero la conciencia, observando como aquella humareda se disipaba, con sorpresa observaba algo a lo que no daba crédito aun si lo veía con sus propios ojos, tras de su hermana otra gran bestia se manifestaba , un poderoso y feroz lobo carmesí que atacaba con crueldad al monstruo, cada golpe que daba la niña, era uno que imitaba el lobo, golpes, ganchos, y llaves que dominaba con maestría eran la perdición del monstruo, en sus ojos podía ver la furia y la fuerza del lobo, en la del lobo el ímpetu y la energía de su hermana.

\- ¡Excelente Lynn Loud, no esperaba menos de ti¡- exclamo el hombre de la nave, algo que llamo la atención del niño que con la boca abierta aun no asimilaba la escena, podía reconocerlo, aquello era lo peor, era aquel chiflado profesor del tiempo.

\- Ahora Lynn acaba con la bestia mátala- Le grito , pero la niña no lo escucho, su furia y su venganza la había consumido, sus puños exigían la sangre de la criatura, aquello era un desahogo más alla de su impertinencia, todo el dolor, todo el miedo, sentía como estaba sobre todo ello.

\- Niña tonta acabala antes que… no ¡Mierda¡ no otra vez- La gran bestia aprovecho un descuido y logro tomar a Lynn por el cuello, el gran lobo la espalda de la niña desaparecía lentamente, aquella bestia disfrutaba cada segundo que la niña luchaba por su vida, presionado lentamente con sus dedos su cuello.

\- ¡Ayúdala¡ ¡Ayúdala¡ ¡El Anaye¡ ¡ Va matar a mi hermana¡- El profesor fantástico negó con la cabeza, era fácil notar la frustración en su mirada.

Lo pensó dos veces, pero la respuesta era la misma, el no dejaría que aquello ocurriera , no dejaría que su hermana muriera , corrió al monstruo, sin ningún plan , sin ningún arma, solo con su valor y su voluntad, dispuesto a obligar a la bestia soltarla, sus brazo eran débiles pero eso no lo detendría le daría un golpe, así tuviera que perderlos la arrancaría de sus garras, el golpe más fuerte que diera en su vida, solo necesitaba eso, uno que pudiera obligarlo a soltarla.

El golpe apenas roso su grueso pelaje . Pero la bestia fue lanzada hasta un edificio cercano, sobre el chico nacido de un radiante luz blanca y ante la mirada absorta del profesor Thalemus Palimendes en la nave, un conejo blanco se manifestaba sobre su cuerpo, el golpe fue suficientemente fuerte para provocar un traumatismo en el monstruo dejándolo tumbado bajo una montaña de escombros y tuberías que lo atravesaban. El niño aun no podía creer lo que ocurría, lo que había logrado, muy pronto tampoco importo, asustado corrió hacia su hermana que se encontraba en el suelo sin moverse.

-Lynn…Lynn.. porfavor despierta…Lynn- La llamaba desesperado el niño con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- No va despertar en un buen rato, si te preguntas ella está bien, es fuerte , solo esta inconsciente del agotamiento por usar el Diyi- Le respondió

-Profesor, el Anaye, esa bestia es como la del laboratorio ¿cierto? …y si ella esta si por usar esa cosa perdió la razón, porque yo no- Le contesto tratando de parecer más duro y menos confundido de lo que podía presentarse.

\- Comenzaron pues las preguntas al tipo del platillo volador . Si es igual como el que vimos en el laboratorio , por cierto , por si no lo sabias me llamo Thalemus Palimedes, Profesor Fantástico para los snobs, y sobre lo segundo no lo sé, no se supone que ocurra así, hace solo unos minutos no podía creer que era cierta mi teoría y ahora tengo esto, tengo mucho que procesar- El niño trataba de entender lo que le respondía , de sentirse capaz de hacerlo después haber leído tantos comics, pero aquella ficción estaba demasiado lejos incluso de sus conocimientos.

\- Hey chico, ese bestia no será la primera, estoy seguro que después de lo que hicimos vendrán más por eso toma esto te va servir- Le advirtió con una sonrisa y una mirada de lastima, mientras que le lanzaba otras piedras en una pequeña bolsa.

-Son piedras..- Contesto al verlas

-Son piedras Diyi, ayudan a las personas con la suficiente voluntad a liberar su Diyi interno por un tiempo limitado, puedes usarlas para que otras personas te ayuden cuando aparezca alguno de nuevo, si te preguntas que pasara después no te preocupes, todos caerán agotadas igual que tu hermana y posiblemente no recordaran nada de lo ocurrido, será como si todo fuese una horrible pesadilla- No importara cuanto se esforzara él era un niño , aunque parecía seguir el ritmo en algunas partes en otras se perdía totalmente-

\- Yo… yo no entiendo nada, casi nada- fue su confusa respuesta

-Ya lo harás a su momento , lo mejor será que lleves a tu hermana a casa, no se preocupen por lo que dirán, repare sus ropas están como nuevas y modifique el ambiente para que pudieras llegar en 5 minutos a la puerta de tu casa, sin más que decir nos vemos luego…Lincoln Loud-

\- ¡Espera¡…. Aun tengo preguntas que….. hacerte-

\- Que cosa- Dijo, mirándolo desde lo alto.

-Si Lynn no recordara nada de esto, lo que paso con ese sujeto, ella…-

\- Si lo olvidara…si lo hará, posiblemente aquello solo se convierta en un horrible recuerdo en algún sueño, no te preocupes…por cierto…cuida mucho de ella, por favor-

Tal y como hizo su aparición el hombre de la nave desapareció en un humareda blanca. Para el niño aun había muchas preguntas que requerían de respuesta , pero al ver a su hermana recuperando su aliento con dificultad sabía que esas eran cosas menores de momento , solo tenía que agradecer que ambos estaban vivos, y que muy pronto estarían en casa. Aquello había sido real, no lo sabía en realidad, de lo único que estaba seguro y agradecido, era que su hermana a la mañana siguiente volvería a ser aquella enérgica adolecente que tanto amaba.

-0-

Agotado regreso a su nave, recibido por un copa de su whisky preferido y una generosa ración de cupcakes de fresa. Los mellizos lo observaban orgullos y con una sonrisa en su rostro, aquella misión había resultado un rotundo éxito, respirando tranquilo el profesor podía permitirse sentir el calor de una paz interior que lo inundaba sin parar.

Pero la calma dura mucho, en especial, en mitad de la nada, informando un intrusión, la computadora advertía, del ingreso de dos seres de base de carbono que ingresaban sin autorización al paradoja.

\- Tendremos suerte…- Decía la pareja, al abordar la nave. La sorpresa era total, al verla corriendo hacia el sin detener su marcha, la pelirroja en segundos llego al profesor dándole una bofetada llega de rabia y decepcion.

\- ¡¿Qué has hecho?¡¿Qué has hecho Lancelot?¡- Pregunto iracunda.

\- Yo…bueno hoy conocí a un hermosa italiana, era profesora sustituta y…-

\- No estoy jugando Palimedes, ¡¿Qué has hecho ahí abajo?¡-

\- Como te decía era italina y tu sabes lo ardientes que son…- Lo tomo de las solapas de chaqueta marrón, agachándolo a su altura y obligándolo a mirarla directo a sus ojos.-Esta bien…quizás, bueno salve una vida y cambie el rumbo natural del tiempo, un día típico en la vida de un Celador Reflecto-

\- Rompiste las reglas…- Balbuceo- ¿Por qué?...¿Porque lo hiciste?...perderlo todo…ahora…ahora tengo que llevarte con ella-

\- No lo harás…- Respondió, encendiendo un cigarrillo.

\- Tengo que, son las reglas…lo siento pero…-

\- No me entiendes, no lo aras, no tienes poder sobre mi ahora ápex…asi que llévate al remedo de gánster de tu hermano y abandona mi nave, ¡Ahora¡- Aquellas palabras, tan soberbias y altaneras colmaron su paciencia, cerro su puño no estaba dispuesta a escucha ni una sola insolencia del hombre de alborotada cabellera castaña.

\- Vendrás conmigo, ¡Asi tenga que romperte las piernas¡, ¡Que la luna te ilumine¡ Wolfpack¡- Sin esperarlo Thalemus la tomo del brazo, ningún Diyin respondió a su llamado, solo estaba ella tratando de darle un golpe al profesor.

\- Aun sigues sin entenderlo verdad Anastasia Jr Apex, sigues creyendo que tienes algún poder sobre mi, sobre mi tripulación- Torcia ligeramente su muñeca causando un poco de dolor en la adolecente.- Te equivocas…aquí no eres más que una niña arrogante que piensa que todos deben obedecerla por el cargo que ocupa…anhelas tanto…saber porque lo hice , bueno…te lo dire…-

\- ¡Ana¡- Dijo Albert, buscando sacar un arma incapacitadora de su chaqueta.

\- Ni lo pienses Lame-O- Advirtió la niña de la capucha morada, al tiempo que lo apuntaba con otra arma- Haces algo con esa cosa y tu vuelvo cenizas- Volvió a amenazar.

\- Lo hice…- Le susurró al oído – Lo hice porque podía…porque a partir yo soy el que hace las reglas, y si tu o tus hermanos tienen un problema con ello, sepan de antemano que yo y mis aliados los estaremos esperando…ahora ¡Largo de mi nave¡- Grito al lanzarla al transportador. Albert corrió a ella asustado, por su parte la niña no podía ocultar la sorpresa y el pavor que sus palabras le provocaban, presionando el botón de regreso, pidieron a Arnold que los trajera de vuelta.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estaban de vuelta en la habitación de los gemelos, pequeñas lagrimas caían del rostro de la pelirroja.

\- Ese malnacido te hizo eso,¿ verdad Ana?- Dijo un chico de imponente figura de unos casi dos metros de estatura y blanca cabellera, sus ojos rojos como los rubíes, la observaban , sin parpadear ni mostrar debilidad.

\- Mi Diyin…en su nave…no respondio…- Comento con pena.

\- Es natural- Contesto Arnold – Conociendo a fantástico, es muy probable que haya diseñado un complejo sistema de seguridad, basado en el bloqueo de Diyin- Teorizó.

\- Entonces tendremos que darle su merecido a la antigua- Exclamo Aaxton Apex, un chico de cabellos rojos como el fuego de su ardiente personalidad y ojos negros como la más oscura de las noches, incorporándose a charla.

-El profesorcito ese cometió el error de subestimarme y también a Ana, lo que él no sabe, es que si teme metes con un Apex- Dijo Albert, acomodando su sombrero.

\- Te metes con todos…-Respondió Ana, ansiosa por devolverle aquellas palabras al profesor Thalemus.

…

 **Mensaje oculto gracias por leerlo, espero no parecer cansino pero no te olvides de comentar, que ayuda un montón es mi motor para poder seguir y nunca rendirme gracias a todo. Psdta el Diyi es un espíritu elemental de la naturaleza de la cultura nativa americana**

Luego de un respiro pudo relajarse de la peliaguda situación en la que se encontraron dentro de la nave. Tenía algunas sospechas sobre aquello que ocurriría dentro de aquel reflejo, tenía el presentimiento que aquello no era más que el inicio. Tomando de nuevo la nave disco, salió del "Paradoja" con dirección a los cielos nocturnos de América

\- Profesor ese niño,… Lincoln Loud, pudo liberar un Diyi sin la piedra, como ella- Le dijo en la lejanía de la gran nave maestra una pequeña voz aguda

\- Si, solo esperemos que este, no sea una decepción como ella o los otros- La voz no contesto.

\- Toby, amiguito fija el curso del viaje a una ubicación, misma nomenclatura- le ordeno

\- Si , señor, a que nombre dirijo la búsqueda-

\- Doctor Carlos Casagrande-


	4. Entre cuernos y broma

**Hola chicos y chicas que disfrutan de mi fic aquí esta la segunda parte de la BESTIAS DE ROYAL WOODS, espero que la disfruten, que si publico rapido últimamente, si , es cierto acabo de alterarme con el gen X. Dejando de lado mis nuevos poderes gracias por su apoyo, muchas gracias, me emociona mucho ver los comentarios leerlos y difrutarlos, me encanta aprender de ellos, es por eso que aprecio mucho su apoyo gracias de corazón.**

 **Caballero de las antorchas: Gracias amigo mio, me encanta que te fascine enserio, muchas gracias, si tienes algún comentario o idea no dudes en decírmela todo es bien recibido.**

 **The freemaker: soy el hombre del tercero XD, es broma, si me encata escribir a Thalemus , no se si te distes cuenta, ese sujeto es terrible y va para peor, su personalidad tan irreverente viene de familia, es lo único que dire.**

 **Jackobs sniper: Gracias, enserio, gracias por el honor de usar a los ápex muchas gracias, espero de lejos hacer un gran trabajo.**

 **Sir dark: No podía imaginarme tener aquí tan pronto tu rewiew, auqne esta fue ligerita y la verdadera crucifixión aun no llega la espero con ansias :D**

 **Rcurrent: Los diyin los tienen aquellos con la suficiente voluntad para invocarlos y controlarlos, y sobre el apexcest, eso tengo que consultarlo con el amo y señor de aquella familia si el da luz verde, esto se pondrá rikolino, en su debido momento claro esta.**

 **: el tipo gato, si loudest field sin actualizar es mi pecado, perdóname, gracias por notar el esfuerzo en el desarrollo de Lynn gracias, tipo gato, ahora pues sobre lo del cest ápex, como dije hay que consultarlo y según eso solo el tiempo lo dira.**

 **Gracias por sus comends sus lecturas, sus visitas, gracias por todo.**

… **..**

 **ENTRE CUERNOS Y BROMAS**

Era de noche en los campus de la Universidad de Chicago. Radiantes luces amarilla iluminaban las afueras de las instalaciones, estudiantes y maestros recorrían sus salas inconscientes de la gran decisión que se discutía en los interiores de los salones del consejo. Durante horas se discutió la continuidad de uno de los proyectos más grandes y ambiciosos de la escuela, que de la mano de una eminencia en el campo del estudio se llevaba a cabo .

La sala se llenó de un silencio absoluto, todos los hombres de ciencia callaron ante la sentencia del decano.

\- Doctor Casagrande, aunque admiramos los grandes aportes que ha otorgado a la comunidad científica, en esta junta se ha decidido por mayoría de votos y respetando una democrática politica, no continuar entregando fondos para el desarrollo de vuestro proyecto- Muchos quedaron sorprendidos ante tal decisión, otros por su parte con pequeñas risas celebraron el hecho. Carlos aun no podía comprender la decisión del consejo, había explicado su teoría, la necesidad de estudiar el fenómeno de la aurora matinal en pos de la seguridad ciudadana.

\- ¡Bajo que fundamento¡- Recrimino airadamente, sin importarle que pensaran sus colegas.

\- Muchos de nuestros consultores externos señalaron lo absurdo de esta investigación, incluso cito a una y de paso la mas importante " Un desperdicio de tiempo y recursos sin duda, en búsqueda de las fantasías alarmistas ante fenómenos desconocidos, buscando repuestas para inferencias que nunca se hizo", así o más claro Casagrande- Fue su respuesta una que no estuvo dispuesto a aceptar

\- ¿Alarmista?, ¡¿Yo?¡, ¡Cuando una de esas auroras abra una de sus tantas fallas y lo que haya del otro comience a ingresar , no vengan llorando a pedirme ayuda¡,…¡Buenas Noches señores¡- Con prisa , furia y azotando la puerta abandono la sala del consejo. Aquello no podía creerlo, no podía aceptarlo, todo su trabajo, menospreciado, lo habían llamado alarmista solo por ver más allá de las narices de esos viejos estirados.

-Doctor Carlos, espere, doctor, por favor- Una pequeña voz llamo su atención, la autora una adolecente no mayor a su hija carlota, de belleza muy destacable y una rubia cabellera casi blanca lo llamaba.

\- Doctor Casagrande, solo quería decirle que estoy muy feliz que me vaya a tocar las clases con usted, usted es toda una eminencia, el mejor profesor e investigador de la estatal de Chicago.

-Gracias niña, ojala el resto del consejo compartiera tu opinión- Le respondió con una sonrisa burlona. Por su lado en lo alto de todo el campus una nave buscaba camuflarse entre las nubes de la noche. En su interior el incorregible profesor Palimedes observaba al doctor con mucho detenimiento.

\- Profesor Palimedes, el objetivo fue encontrado "Carlos Casagrande", aunque lamento informarle que solo puedo otorgarle un vista calorífica del sujeto, mis lentes no son efectivos frente cinco metros de concreto, puedo sugerir agregarme unos lentes de mayor densidad, claro esta es solo un sugerencia, si yo pudiera hacerlo lo aria yo misma- Le informo la mecánica voz de la computadora

-Solo sabes quejarte ¿no?, Casagrande no se mueve, ¿Está conversando con alguien?, o que paso- Le pregunto esperando una respuesta clara a su duda.

-El objetivo se encuentra solo, si se encuentra con otro sujeto mis lentes no pueden detectar su calor, aunque claro puede ser por no tener lentes de…- le contesto tan mecánicamente como la primera vez

-Ya entendí el punto computadora, mantén fija la cámara quiero saber si ella logra acercarse a el- Mientras en la gran salón de la recepción la conversación entre la muchacha y el bibliófilo continuaba.

-Es un verdadera pena que una científica del calibre de Lisa Loud no viera la importancia de su investigación- Ella pudo notar la sorpresa en los ojos del hombre ante tal revelación

-Lo siento.., lo siento en verdad,… pensé que usted estaba al tanto- Le dijo tratando de disculparse.

\- Esta bien, no te preocupes, no lo hagas, verdad, llevamos conversando un buen rato considero oportuno preguntarle su nombre .- La vergüenza en la chica desapareció, dando lugar a una gran sonrisa.

\- Bueno doctor, mi nombre es Li…- No pudo terminar su respuesta, la intromisión de dos voces robaron la atención del científico, el cual volteando a saludarlas dejo de lado unos segundos a su acompañante, cuando su atención regreso a la adolecente esta había desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Busco con la mirada los alrededores pero aquella dama no daba rastro de presencia.

-Que extraño- pensó algo incómodo.

\- Hola tío como has estado, tu sabes tú discusión y todo eso- Le pregunto Bobby

\- Nos contaron que rechazaron el apoyo, yo lo siento, por todo el daño que le pudiera haber causado mi tonta hermanita- Agrego Lori notoriamente apenada.

-Lori no tienes nada por que disculparte, sabias que cuando un pingüino emperador pierde un huevo estos no se rinden y crían otro hasta que nazca su descendencia, y tu Bobby gracias por preocuparte, que dicen niños vamos a casa a comer que la abuela debe haber hecho un festín- Tomándolos a los dos de los hombros caminaron rumbo a los estacionamientos del campus, algo que activo las alarmas del computador.

\- Profesor dos entes caloríficos más se unen a su objetivo- Le indico la computadora

\- ¿Dos más?, pero venga ,si son Bobby y su novia Lori, vaya interesante parece que nuestra invitada no se presentó hoy, computadora puedes hacer un escaneo de los tres sujetos , quiero conocer su potencial Diyin- Le ordeno

\- Escaneando, potencial de los tres sujetos, de 10 a 100-

\- Va son normales, parece que solo Lincoln fue víctima del cambio, bueno computadora volvamos al Paradoja, que ya me dio hambre- De un suspiro de decepción, partió , perdiéndose entre el negro vacío del cielo.

-0-

Aun en sus sueños podía verlo grande y temible, atacándolos , tomando de su cuello a su hermana , segando su vida, cada minuto se sentía , tan real tan puro. "Lincoln""Lincoln" pudo oir de alguien llamándolo. No le costó mucho escapar de su sueño , despertando con un agitado jadeo.

\- Hasta que te despiertas Lincoln- Le dijo Luan quien vestida con un ropa tan atípica en ella , esta se encontraba sentada de lado de su cama observándolo con una sonrisa.

-Luan, pero que rayos, porque me despiertas tan temprano - Le recrimino. Su hermana solo sonrió.

Explicar cómo había logrado convencerlo era un labor tediosa, la niña había echo uso de sus mejores cartas para convencerlo, desde un largo por favor, hasta la clásica mirada de cachorro fueron algunas de sus argucias para lograr que fuera con el.

-Me puedes explicar de nuevo porque estoy haciendo esto- le pregunto el niño, aun sin poder creerse que había acompañado a pie a su hermana hasta el Mall de Royal Woods

-Bueno Lincoln, mi amiga de la escuela de payasos Risas acaba de recibir unas críticas muy duras durante su última presentación, es por eso que vamos a animarla, - Tenia esa mirada decidida que solo se presenta cuando busca hacer una gran broma

\- Y no había nadie más que te pudiera ayudar, quizás no se esa chica Maggie ¡Si¡ porque no ella, o el actor, ¿Cómo se llamaba?- le volvió a preguntar .

\- Era Benny, y no , no puedo , tu ya la conoces asi que crei que seria mas fácil para los dos llevarse bien, mira ahí viene toma esto- El niño le podía dar razón en aquello, desde el baile del Sadie Hawkings, había forjado un no tan grande amistad con la niña, pero si la suficiente para poder llamarla más que una conocida.

\- Unas las flores ¿para que?- pregunto dubitativo.

-Para que no se sienta plantada , ¡Entiendes¡, ja ja ja – un suspiro fue su única respuesta, como solía ocurrir muy a menudo el chiste de su hermana no surtía efecto en el. Verla fuera de su traje de payasita era una visión que nunca tuvo la oportunidad de presenciar, al igual que luan que llevaba un vestido amarillo con el cabello suelto. Un pequeño cambio de ropa habia convertido a la graciosa y robusta Risas en otra chica totalmente diferente.

-Esto es para ti- Le dijo un poco apenado, entregándole las flores

-Gracias, Linco..- No pudo terminar de agradecerle , pues un chorro de agua mojo toda su cara. El niño avergonzado miro a Luan, le había jugado una broma a una niña que obviamente no se sentía en su mejor momento

\- Eso es muy gracioso Lincoln, me pusiste en un situación muy húmeda , al menos no me plantaste ,Ja ja ja- El niño solo rio instintivamente no solo por el hecho que su risa fue contagiosa en gran manera, también porque no sabía cómo responderle.

\- Te dije Risas que mi hermanito se volvió más gracioso, y además… está soltero- Eso ultimo hizo que los niños se ruborizaran

\- Pero dejándonos de esas cosas, es hora de desatar el JOKEMAGEDON en el Mall de Royal Woods, ¿Estas lista Risas?¿Tu también Lincoln?- La niña asintió de felicidad, el niño lo hizo por instinto, no tenía idea de cómo su hermana planeaba recuperar los ánimos de su amiga pero conociéndola, no sería bonito, ni saludable para la física de las víctimas.

Comenzaron pues, el nunca supo de dónde sacaron tanto equipo, trampas gaseosas, réplicas de carteles, algunos químicos no toxicos, y muchas cosas innombrables que llevaban ambos bolsos, en otra situación fácilmente el pudiera pensar que atracarían un banco.

\- Lincoln trae esas bolsas- le ordeno su hermana, algo que a regañadientes acato. Caminaron por los pasillos rumbo a la zona que seguridad usaba para vigilar todo el Mall, el lugar naturalmente se encontraba custodiado por agentes del centro comercial.

\- Observen y aprendan- Susurro Luan, que acercándose a la comida enviada para los agentes , donde agregaría un poco de su fórmula propia.

-Luan que has hecho- pregunto Lincoln, la niña con los dedos se lo señalo, Risas apenas podía contener las carcajadas, los dos oficiales rojos como tomates salían escupiendo fuego de la boca, aquella ardiente formula de Luan les había abierto espacio a la siguiente sala. Avanzaron hasta poder posicionarse en un almacén de blancos.

-Esto es una locura, Luan-

-Este es solo es el inicio hermanito, ¿No es asi Risas?- La niña asintió sonriendo, confirmando su complicidad al lado de la hermana del peliblanco. La niña saliendo del almacén se escabullo a la siguiente oficina, colocando algunos cojines chillones en cada asiento salio de este , para proceder a cambiar los carteles de los baños . "Fuera de servicio" decía cada cartel en cada inodoro, con la misma ligereza con la que ingreso ,regreso al almacén. Los minutos pasaron ninguno dijo nada, Luan aun mantenía esa macabra sonrisa en su rostro , mientras observaba el ingresar de los oficiales, silencio era todo lo que había, un silencio que desapareció antes que una sinfonía de gases los tomara por sorpresa.

-¡Es de nuevo la comida¡Al baño¡- Pudieron oir gritando a los oficiales.

-¡Jefe¡Estan fuera de servicio¡A la primera planta¡- Absolutamente todos los oficiales abandonaron la sala de control.

\- Ni siquiera no lo olieron venir ¿Entienden?- Solo su amiga se permitió reír ante ese juego de palabras. No tardaron en ingresar al cuarto de vigilancia, quien con un sinfín de cámaras y micrófonos conectados a los altavoces les daba la bienvenida

\- Esto.. esto es impresionante , es como en la película de Ace savy cuando le da el control de sus cámaras a Borgan Freeman- Comento claramente emocionado el niño. Por su lado risas jugaba con una silla giratoria mientras Luan se encargaba de asegurar la entrada.

\- Abran espacio para la profesional, cámaras en orden, altavoces sincronizados, control absoluto al 90 por ciento. Listo es hora del Jokemagedon- Risas asintiendo la cabeza se acercó a ella, por su parte el niño no tenía idea de lo que harían ni de que se trataba ese Jokemagedon del que tanto hablaba su hermana, quien tomando el micrófono comenzaba a hablar.

-"Buenas Tardes Royal Woods, ¡¿Están listos para la diversión?¡- Todo el Mall pudo oir su enérgico grito.

-¿Luan que estás haciendo?- le recrimino el niño

\- Cállate.. cállate Linki me desconcentras. ¡ Pues es para mí un honor presentar , a la única, inigualable, comiquísima, e hilarante Giggles ¡

-¡Buenas tardes Royal Woods!- Grito la niña a través de otro micrófono.

-Hey Royal Woods sabían que una vez acompañe al padre de una amiga al Mall, el dijo "Niñas cuando muera echen mis cenizas al centro comercial " y las niñas preguntaron ¿Por qué?. Porque así al menos me visitaran 3 veces por semana- Algunos en el cetro comercial rieron, otros aun no comprendían la razón de tal suceso.

-Tengo otra tengo otra, saben porque cuando van en pareja al Mall los chicos nunca sueltan las manos de las chicas, porque si lo hacen las chicas se irán a comprar- Mas rieron, en cada tienda, en cada pasillo, los guardias alertados de tal vandalismo corrieron al encuentro de los bribones.

\- Hey Linki que opinas- Le pregunto la adolecente con una gran sonrisa en el rostro mientras veía tras las cámaras como muchos caían en carcajadas ante nuevas ocurrencia de la hilarante Risas.

-Que es una locura Luan- Le respondió un poco enojado.

-Je je, claro que es una locura, para eso está la vida para hacer locuras, no puedes tratar de vivir la vida como Lori, conocer a un chico, ir a la universidad, y tener una familia , tiene que haber más que eso.- Aquello lo dejo pensando, cuanto de cierto existía en ello, el se lo había preguntado obviamente, en especial luego de los sucesos tan extraños que había presenciado estos últimos días, lo que no esperaba era que alguien como Luan fuera capaz de hacerse tales preguntas más propias de Luna o Lucy que de ella misma

\- No lo se Luan, la normalidad siempre me ha funcionado a mi,… espera eso son guardias, ¡Guardias¡- Los guardias forzaron la primera puerta.

-¿Guardias?- pregunto asustada Risas

-Tranquila Risas yo me encargo de estos tontos- Trato de calmarla, ella había echo toda esta locura por ella no dejaría que unos guardias lo arruinaran. Presionando un botón otra sus trampas hizo estallar bombas de pegajoso y rosa algodón de azúcar.

\- Creo que no podrán salir de esta pegajosa situación ¿Entiendes?- Le indico al niño esperando conseguir una risa de su hermanito, pero solo obtuvo otra advertencia, de algo que no había planeado.

-Luan vienen más – Le indico, al ver a otro pequeño batallón abrirse paso entre sus pegajosos y rosados camaradas

-Yo ya me quede sin trucos Linki,.. ¡Ayúdame a bloquear la puerta¡, Risas mejor ya ve cerrando con broche de oro la presentación- ambos trataron de contener la puerta con toda la fuerza que podían permitirse, pero esta no fue suficiente, los tres guardias la tumbaron, los niños solo pudieron responder con una sonrisa, a rastras y por las orejas los arrastraron hasta la prisión del centro comercial. Aquello habia sido de palabras de un guarda una gran ofensa, algo casi criminal, que no se sorprendieran si se lo llevaban a prisión o les obligaban a pagar una gran fianza, sin contar los registros de sus actos en su expediente. Terminaron pues los tres juntos tras las rejas del Mall de Royal Woods.

-Gracias Luan..- Le agradeció claramente enojado su hermano.

-De nada Lincoln para eso estoy- Le respondió con una felicidad, para nada propia dela situación en la que se encontraban.

-Era sarcasmo , estamos encerrados, y posiblemente en problemas graves- Le recrimino, algo que Luan no tomo con mucha amabilidad, pequeños toques con las mano, pequeños puñetazos, jalones de cabello, patadas, tomarse de los brazos, cada minuto su discusión se convertía en pelea, no tardo mucho hasta que se encontraran en una esfera de golpes y gritos. Entre tanto tumulto ninguno pudo notar la risa de Giggles , tan grande, tan única, tan contagiosa, pero cuando lo hicieron no tardaron en abandonar la gresca solo para mirarla con gran duda.

-Ja ja ja ja . Aun no puedo creer que haya logrado hacer reir, a todo el centro comercial de Royal Woods, ¡Estoy tan feliz¡Tan feliz¡, que importa una tonta critica en un pequeño escenario, si mi mejor amiga y su lindo hermanito me dieron la oportunidad de brillar más que nadie. ¡Los quiero mucho amigos¡Son los mejores¡Son los mejores¡, Ja ja ja ja ja-

Luan y Lincoln se miraron un rato, aun con las manos en el rostro y el cabello del otro no pudieron contener las risas, aquello había sido una locura, el niño nunca se habría imaginado hacer algo así, casi había muerto días anteriores y ahora se habían convertido junto a su hermana mayor en vándalos, criminales de la risa, aquellos oficiales aún estaban rosas, otros aun no salían de los baños, aquello había sido perfecto, algo digno de su hermana Luan, el Jokemageon perfecto. Una luz, una pequeña luz irradio desde su bolsillo, la fuente, una de las rocas del loco profesor ese, había olvidado que las tenía, había pensado por momento que lo de anoche no fue para nada real.

\- Que tienes ahí tonto- Le pregunto su hermana con una sonrisa

-Nada es mi celular, solo eso..- Respondió rápidamente tratando de ocultar la luz, algo a lo que la bromista no dio importancia.

\- Niños están libres, salgan rápido, un tal oficial Palimedes responderá por ustedes, verdad y también pago por los daños, si que tienen amigos poderosos arriba mocosos- Ese nombre , asi se hacía llamar el profesor ese , "Paletus Palimedes" pensó, el habia pagado la fianza ¿Por qué?, tantas preguntas, tantas cosas sin sentido.

-Hey Lincoln- Lo interrumpió su hermana. - Vamos a comer pizza para celebrar nuestra victoria que dices- Le dijo entusiasmada. Aun tenia preguntas en su cabeza, pero no diría que no a una pizza gratis, su estómago se lo exigía.

Caminaron por los pasillos de centro comercial, pero estos se encontraban vacíos, ¿Tanto tiempo estuvieron encerrados? Se preguntó el chico, a su hermana y a su amiga no parecía importarle

-Chicas este lugar esta vacío – Les indico.

-Es normal Lincoln después de un Jokemagedon es natural que todos fueran a descansar sus estómagos- Aquello no tenia sentido, ni la actitud de Luan ni el hecho que estaban absolutamente solos.

-Luan.. creo que Lincoln tiene razón esto está muy raruno- Agrego Risas, dándole la razón al peliblanco

\- Chica, esto está bien Lincoln es un preocupafolico crónico, el centro comercial aún está abierto y todo está en orden, ahí está la pizzería, ahí la tienda de comida china, ahí venden ropa, los árcades y el toro-

-¡El toro¡- Gritaron los niños

\- Bueno….. creo que si l,as cosas no están bien…¡Corran¡- grito la adolecente. Aquella bestia cargo contra ellos. Aquello fue como un dejavu para el peliblanco, aquella criatura era casi tan grande y temible como la de anoche, de piel oscura como una noche sin luna, dos grande cuernos y un rostro digno de pesadilla, se asemejaba mucho a un toro, aunque viéndolo correr era más cercano a lo que las leyendas llamaban un minotauro. Corrieron entre los establecimientos trataban de despistarlos, una idea de Lincoln, él era consciente de que tratar de ser más veloces que el sería algo imposible, no importaba cuantas tiendas cruzaran la bestia no se detenía, un poderoso mugido de la criatura bastaba para llenar de terror sus corazones, lo pudo ver en las lagrimas de Giggles y el rostro de pánico de Luan, de izquierda a derecha todo era derribado por sus poderosos cuernos, todo era apartado por su musculoso cuerpo.

-Tengo miedo Lincoln, porque nos persigue esa cosa- Le dijo Luan asustada, habían logrado llegar al arcade , para su temor la robusta Giggles se habia separado de ellos en la sección de antigüedades.

-¡Lincoln giggles ella puede estar en peligro, tenemos que hacer algo¡- lagrimas no dejaban de caer de su rostro aterrado, con fuerza presionaba lo presionaba sobre el pecho de su hermano buscando confort, tenia miedo, miedo de que la encontrara, miedo de morir, algo que el peliblanco pudo notar. Si aquello que el profesor le dijo era cierto la bestia solo venia por el y por su Diyi, Luan y Giggles solo eran victimas de la situacion.

-Luan, ire a ayudar a Giggles, tu sal de aquí y busca ayuda-

\- ¡No¡, ¡Lincoln¡, ¡Porfavor¡, no puedes, si ese monstruo te hace algo , yo , yo… , no podría- El la tomo de ambos hombros y dándole un abrazo le contesto

\- La vida esta para hacer locuras, déjame hacer esta locura, por favor Luan- Ella trato de no llorar mas, se sentía orgullosa de su hermanito, haciéndole caso y solo después de decirle lo mucho que lo amaba partió en busca de ayuda. Silencioso caminó entre los escombros de lo que en el paso fueran fastuosos negocios.

-¡Giggles¡- gritaba en voz baja. Camino a la tienda de ropa, la de comics, los restaurantes , investigo cada lugar hasta llegar a los electrónicos, ahí pudo verla , se veía frágil, llorando en una esquina del mostrador totalmente asustada.

-¿Lincoln?- Pregunto entre lágrimas.

\- Si soy yo he venido a ayudarte..- No pudo terminar sus palabras, enorme y temible la bestia camino al lado del comercio en sus afueras.

-¡Hey Lincoln¡, ¡hey Lincoln¡, ¡Me escuchas¡- El sonido venido de una pequeña muñeca teléfono, era bajo y de poca calidad, pero eso era algo que no le impedía reconocer su voz.

Tomándolo en sus manos con presteza, busco escuchar el mensaje del extraño hombre.- Mirame Lincoln, soy una muñeca, ¡Mami, no quiero tomar la sopa¡, buaaaa, jaja, eso fue bueno…espera niño puede escucharme ¿Verdad?, que eso fue oro puro-

\- Profesor Paletus, ¿es usted?, si puedo escucharlo, que es esa cosa- Pregunto agitado a la muñeca, algo que extraño a Giggles.

\- ¡Es Thalemus, niño ignorante¡ y esa cosa es un Diyi oscuro, como el de anoche pero mas fuerte, tienes que acabar con él o terminaras como ese pobre infeliz en el callejón- Le contesto el profesor.

-¡¿Para usted es fácil decirlo ,como lo mató ?¡-

-Usa tu Diyi, como anoche o en efecto busca a otro que pueda usar el suyo- Le respondió firme y claramente.

-Pero como..- El Toro de un cuernaso destruyo la débil pared de cristal del establecimiento, Giggles trato de huir pero la bestia la ignoro, esta solo atino a acercarse lentamente al niño, quien asustado retrocedía hasta llegar a una esquina-

-¡Lincoln¡, ¡Lincoln¡, ¡¿Qué ocurre, que es ese ruido?¡, suena como si un toro hubiera entrado a un tienda de porcelana- Un pequeña risa, un pequeña luz en su bolsillo, aquello tenía sentido, esa luz, en la piedra ,era Giggles, la risa de la niña activaba la piedra Lincoln, pudo darse cuenta, de un movimiento pudo lanzársela, la bestia, confundida tomo del cuerpo al niño y lo alzo contra la pared dispuesto a clavarlo con sus cuernos

\- La piedra …¡Rómpela¡- La niña lo obedeció pero no tuvo éxito, su luz se había apagado. Estaba claramente asustada , aquella pequeña risa producto del chiste del profesor había desparecido. Aquello era su ultima oportunidad , el lo sabia, por eso no se detendría lo intentaría un vez mas

-Argh,…. Giggles…. Argh.. como , como, ¡Como evitas que un toro te cargue¡- Le grito

-Yo ,no , no lo se…. no lo se Lincoln- respondió asustada

\- Arg..¡ Le quitas la tarjeta de crédito¡- Aquello provoco un risa nerviosa en la niña, que paso a convertirse en una corta carcajada, la piedra brillo, era hora, el lo sabia.

-¡Rompela¡- Le dijo en un grito de dolor y valor.

Una gran ráfaga de viento inundo todo la tienda, lo suficientemente feroz y poderosa para que la bestia soltara al niño, quien con dificultad trataba de recuperar el aliento , mientras observaba sorprendido, la escena, una muy similar a la de su hermana anoche, solo que para la payasita un gran simio se mostraba tras de ella. El toro mugio con furia , bramando con fuerza, incitándose a luchar.

-¡Niña¡, ¡Niña¡, Has liberado un Diyin, tu Diyin, el te va obedecer en lo que le digas, peleara creando lo que le ordenes- Le grito el profesor por todos los comunicadores.

\- Lo que yo quiera…- pensó mientras el monstruo cargaba contra ella.

-¡Entonces que sea asi¡- Un gran mazo en las manos de simio fue el arma con la que impactando el hocico de la bestia le permitió lanzarlo muchos establecimientos de largo.

-Wow, un mazo , ni yo podía imaginarlo mejor- le felicito el peliblanco.

\- El no esperaba que yo fuera su Bull-y, Ja ja ja ja – Verla reir lo calmo un poco, ella había liberado ese poder tan extraño como su hermana, aun no comprendía nada de lo que ocurría y dudaba que la niña lo hiciera, pero no era momento de eso, el monstruo aun no estaba derrotado. Cargando contra ella la criatura reanudo su ataque. De unos chasquidos muchas cascaras de bananas le dieron una deslizante ayuda, llevándolo a estrellarse contra un columna, haciendo que todo establecimiento sobre el ,callera.

-No me agradezcas por esta banantastica idea, Ja ja ja ja – El niño rio aliviado Giggles estaba ganado la bestia no parecía tener oportunidad. Saliendo de los escombros notoriamente herido , mugió con una ira incomparable. Giggles ya no le tenía miedo, su Diyin preparo una gran muleta , para luego cual misma torera reto a la orgullosa bestia quien dudo en cargar contra ella, quien de un ¡Ole¡ causo que el monstruo impactara contra el generador de la tienda de electrónico, una pequeña explosión dejo el Mall sin energía dejándolo a oscuras. La bestia estaba derrotada no podía sobrevivir a aquello.

\- Ganamos Lincoln, enserio ganamos- El niño le dio una gran sonrisa al verla salir victoriosa mientras que aquel Diyin se desvanecía tras de ella, pero esto no duro mucho, unos temibles ojos rojos aparecieron tras la niña, no había duda , había sobrevivido y no se lo tomaría muy bien. Corrió a ella, era un hecho que la bestia trataría de asesinarla, la mataría, estaba furiosa, pero él no se lo permitiría ni ahora ni nunca. Sintió como su cuerpo se inundaba de aquel fragor inspirador, de como su voluntad se alzaba y tomaba forma física , aquella bestia nacida de su ser , hablaba por medio de el, a travez de su voluntad.

\- ¡ Muerete Yaaa….¡- Fue su grito antes de que aquel conejo blanco apareciera tras de el, con furia, con potencia, con fuerza y una velocidad indescriptible bombardeo al monstruo con una ráfaga de puños infinitos. El toro no puedo prevenirlo, no puedo esquivarlo, cada golpe habría una herida nueva en su cuerpo, una explosión de fuerza que termino de acabar con el.

-Li..Lincoln- fue lo último que pudo oir de la payasita antes que esta cayera, exhausta en sus brazos. Aquello había sido una locura, la locura de su vida, tenía muchas cosas que preguntarle al profesor, muchas cosas que contarle a Luan, pero eso no importaba, no por ahora al menos, habían sobrevivido, las luces de la policía ingresando al mal se lo hizo saber, el abrazo sollozo de su hermana mayor se lo confirmo, aquello había sido una locura una locura sin duda.

-0-

Las ambulancias llegaban, coloreando la tarde del azul y el rojo de sus sirenas, el tumulto, abarrotado en la entrada del Mall, ansiaba unas palabras del héroe del centro comercial. En la lejanía ella podía verlo sentada sobre el tejado de un negocio local. Sonreía al verlo reencontrase con su hermana, al ser abatido por el resto de ellas y su madre, que no podía ocultar lo histérica y estresada que la traía todo ese asunto. Suspiro , podía verlo durante todo el día, anhelaba estar a su lado, pero algo en ella se lo impedía, le negaba decir aquello que sentía, aquello que era incorrecto.

\- Asi que estas aquí, mi reloj no me engañaba…tienes suerte que sea yo quien te encuentre aquí Licy- Comentaba, con un tono calmado, un niño de unos ocho años, de castaños y alborotados cabellos cafes, vistiendo un sueter verde acompañado de unos pantalones del mismo color que sus cabellos y unos grandes lentes circulares que adornaban su rostro.

\- No sabía que podía ser tan valiente…- Comento la niña, recogiendo su clara y castaña cabellera con un liga, en una cola de caballo.

-Valiente no, imprudente quizás, con mi reloj puedo visualizar veinticinco posibles formas en las que podría perder la vida haciendo eso-

\- Tienes que mantener acaso siempre aquella estereotípica personalidad de niño genio- Refunfuño enojada, la niña de unos trece años.

\- Si…de otra forma, perderíamos aquella reputación que con tanto esfuerzo nos forjamos en la fuerza- Comento, haciendo gala aquel tan característico dejo ingles que había heredado de su padre y perfeccionado de con su abuelo. Aun asi, pudo sentir empatía por la muchacha, que agotaba suspiraba mirando a la lejanía la resolución del incidente - Digo…Licy…esta bien…tu podias…sabes pedírmelo…somos familia al fin y al cabo…tenme un poco de confianza, ahora regresemos a casa que la directora dará "Aquel anuncio"-

Le dio una mirada de reojo al tiempo que se alzaba de su reposo. Acariciando los marrones cabellos de su acompañante le dirigió una sonrisa.- A veces olvido que tengo un primito tan genial- Ambos partieron en un parpadeo dejando atrás una estela vacía, en un fracturado fragmento del tiempo.

 **Gracias chicos por leerle este capítulo, muchas gracias por su apoyo, recuerden no olviden dejar sus comentarios que eso me ayuda mejorar, que si mi escritura mejora no es por mi, es por y para ustedes.**

\- ¡Clinton, échate a dormir de una vez¡- Fue el grito de una mujer en la lejanía del hogar de un niño de rubia cabellera

\- Que termine de ver esto, y me duermo- le respondió.

\- ¡Dije ahora¡, porque no puede ser como tu hermana- Le recrimino un poco enojada

\- ¡Lo siento mamá, por no ser como la señorita perfecta¡, ¡ Y que Dios me perdone por no ser como tu querida Carol¡- Con sarcasmo le contesto, mientras que con atención observaba la trasmisión en vivo del caso del "Monstruo del Mall de Royal Woods", y el que como dos niños habían logrado salir con vida de ese infierno

-Lincoln Loud y el monstruo del Mall de Royal Woods, interesante, muy interesante, veo que esto será más divertido-


	5. Un lindo día, con una linda chica

**Hola amigos aquí el cap 5 de las misteriosas bestias de royal Woods como siempre déjenme sus rewiew con sus opniones para poder mejorar de antemano gracias. En primer lugar,y mas importante el Apexcest es canon, es cierto no es joda si lo es, tango que agradecer a Jakcobs sniper por todo el apoyo incondicional que me esta dando sin duda sin el las misteriosas bestias no serian quienes fuese ahora. Por cierto si estas leyendo esto en el original, déjame informarte con mucha alegría que hay un reecsritura que seque disfrutaras.**

…..

 **Un lindo día , con una linda chica**

Aquel desafortunado suceso en el Mall de Royal Woods, lo había elevado al estatus de leyenda, entre sus conocidos , como en otros no tan cercanos, por lo que considero oportuno recluirse en su hogar lo que quedaba de vacaciones, este año ingresaría a la secundaria, una nueva etapa que anhelaba fuera mejor, de aquel desastre que resulto la primaria. Por su lado su madre apenas había podido salir de aquel trauma que supuso el imaginar el perder a dos de sus once amados bebes, tampoco ayudaba el hecho de que su relación marital parecía andar por la cuerda floja. Pero era fuerte, no en balde había sobrevivido tantos años al comando de la casa Loud, aun si las cosas flaquearan, aun si extraña a su hija, si sintiera que todo la abrumaba y que el soñador de su esposo no ayudara o que se preocupara en sobremanera por la seguridad de su único varón, a quien sentía cada día más lejos , solo podían llenarla de aquella determinación que solo el amor de una madre por vocación podía profesar.

Los días de la semana pasaban en un santiamén, agradecía que la predicción del profesor fuera cierta, Lynn su hermana siguiente, había vuelto a ser la violenta adolecente que recordaba con cierto cariño, Lisa aun trabajaba en un misterioso proyecto que llamaba "Ancla" del cual no revelaba nada a nadie con excepción a él, Luan aun no lograba recuperarse del incidente, al dormir incesantes pesadillas tomaban control de soñar. Su madre pidiendo algunos favores a sus viejos amigos los Mcbride, había conseguido un serie de citas de la Doctora Lopez, con la firme esperanza de ayudarla.

Sin duda aquello lo mortificaba, el asunto de las Bestias, el misterio de Fantastico, y su papel en todo este embrollo de proporciones cósmicas, un responsabilidad que nunca pidió, pero que tenia que cargar, por el bien de aquellos a quienes amaba .

Suspiro al recibir otra de las llaves de su hermana, este había logrado convencerla de entrenarlo, aun siento esto no muy difícil teniéndola siempre dispuesta a pasar tiempo a su lado.

\- Cuando acabemos tendrás un voluntad de hierro y claro también sabrás defenderte- Estaba contento de oír aquellas palabras, aun si la comunicación con Fantástico fuera limitada durante estos días y que ninguna amenaza ocurriese dentro o fuera de Royal Woods, estaba dispuesto a dominar su Diyin antes de la próxima vez que un incidente similar ocurriese.

Así llego a su final su último día de vacaciones , en un domingo que despedía con una briza el ultimo remanente del invierno, había concluido su charla con Ronnie Ann, una charla que había durado las últimas 4 horas, algo que parecía incomodar a Lynn por alguna razón que se alejaba a su comprensión. Con una sonrisa, se despidió de la niña latina hasta su próxima transmisión, al tiempo que esta le prometía, estar allá, en Royal Woods muy pronto para aprovechar la promoción doble, en los juegos, el día de aquel tonto baile.

La cena fue lo más típico de aquella agitada semana, aun si en esta el caos ahora fuese mesurado, se podía sentir el espíritu Loud irradiando en cada comensal.

\- Y si algún bravucón se mete contigo, solo dímelo- Fue la recomendación de Lynn. Una de las tantas que emocionadas, la mayoría de sus hermanas y su madre le dieron. Sonrió agradeciendo el gesto, aun si la usencia de Luna, Lori y su padre fuese notoria en la mesa, el apoyo que recibía de aquellas personas que tanto amaba resultaba vigorizante y un poco esperanzador, sin duda este solo era el inicio de un largo viaje.

-0-

Si la oscuridad pudiera hablarle, esta hubiera gritando su nombre hasta el cansancio. Silencio, un silencio total y absoluto era todo lo que existía, ¿Dónde estaba?, no lo sabía. Pero se sentía reconfortante, liberador, sentía su cuerpo flotar entre nubes y su corazón llenarse de una dulzura inmensa, ¿Ese olor?, aquel olor le era conocido, ¿hierbas… té quizás?.

\- Oh, excúseme buen señor , lamento no haber concretado vuestra fiesta sorpresa- Las luces se encendieron al ritmo de sus palabras; blanco mucho blanco era todo lo que podía observar de su entorno, en el que se encontrarse sentado en un elegante silla de tallado obviamente inglés, al lado de una elegante mesa de cristal, en la cual resaltaban deliciosos panecillos, algunos dulces y que pequeñas tazas de humeante , calientes y de aroma apetitoso, pudo deducir que se encontraba en lo que sería una especie de fiesta de té, muy similar a las que su hermana menor lo obligaba a jugar.

\- Lamento haberlo traído aquí de improviso, pero mi señor , en sus sueños es el único lugar en el cual me siento "cómodo" de estar- Esa voz de nuevo, claramente provenía de su acompañante quien aún se escuchaba en el gran respaldar de la otra silla. Estaba soñando, algo que pudo inferir a los minutos, aquello tenía sentido , de echo era lo que más sentido , en toda esa extrañeza.

-¿Quién eres y porque estoy aquí?- Pregunto calmado.

-Claro, claro mi buen señor, creo que es hora de responder preguntas- La silla giro revelando su vacío, nadie la ocupaba. Una pequeña luz parpadeante y rápida, daba vueltas a su alrededor.

-Mi señor, durante toda mi vida he recibido muchos nombre, el espíritu de los durmientes, el principe de los sueño, el genio de las fantasías, el creador de ilusiones, pero hay uno que cierto hombre de ciencia me asigno y que considero predilecto. Rochestter King o como sus amigos me llamaron "DESTINY"- Con una explosión de luces salió de un sombrero de copa , era pequeño, del tamaño de Lily posiblemente, mantenía una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja, unos dorados ojos apenas visible , a causa de su gran sombrero de copa.

-Eres..eres un ..¿Duende?- Agrego un poco sorprendido, aquello que había vivido esos días le impedían sorprenderse ante esta bizarrees .

-Un Duende, eso va para lista,…Bueno mi niño, Destiny es mucho más que una cara bonita- Girando y girando alrededor de su eje lo estudiaba , algo que incomodaba al niño hasta cierto punto.

-Destiny, sabe que últimamente el señor ha tenido días muy agitados. Ataques indiscriminados de poderosos monstruos eso cansa a cualquiera, ¿No? – Dos ataques y un accidente de los cuales había sobrevivido de suerte, experiencias únicas que rozaban lo traumático, algo que solo el había experimentado, como lo sabia entonces "Destiny"

-Tu como… como lo sabes- Pregunto intrigado

-¡Oh¡ mi señor se muchas cosas, también se que dentro de usted hay mucho potencial, pero que tristemente , no se siente preparado para asumir tal responsabilidad- Aquello era cierto en absoluto, esa poder, esa sensación de energía ilimitada cada vez que liberaba su "Diyin", lo abrumaba.

-Y no lo culpo dos de vuestras amadas hermanas casi pierden la vida, a causa suya- Recordarlo lo hacía sentir peor, no solo el poder lo abrumada lo convertía en una linterna a la cual esos monstruos como polillas se acercaban, ellas habían estado en peligro por su culpa , el había atraído a esas criaturas, pero.., porque a alguien tan imponente como "Destiny" le tenia que interesar tales nielase de un chico de doce años

-A dónde quieres llegar- Le pregunto firme y decidido, algo que el pequeño sombrero tomo por sorpresa.

-Y se te dijera que pudo retirar esos misteriosos poderes de usted, librarlo de esa responsabilidad que nunca pidió, volvería el señor a ser solo Lincoln Loud , un niño de cabello blanco con una vida normal en una familia peculiar.- Solo decir que lo deseaba sería una falacia, lo anhelaba con todo su corazón, quería de vuelta su aburrida y normal vida, llena de tareas, comics, amigos, chicas, y muchas hermanas que ayudar.

-Dentro de su corazón, sé que es lo que desea, solo tenemos que sellar un pacto simple y considérese libre de todo esto- Lo tomo en mano, era enorme, con miles de clausulas de las cuales solo entendía el idioma, ese pequeño ser le ofrecía una salida, una oportunidad de que todo fuera como antes. Una decisión muy importante sin duda ,que lo tenia pensando en muchas cosas. Un golpe tras otro, el cuarto se resquebrajaba, otro golpe y otro más, las paredes caían, el niño no lo comprendía, ¿Qué era lo que ocurria?.

-El señor va despertar…bueno creo que nuestro tiempo se terminó por el momento, estaré esperando su respuesta la próxima vez que nos veamos…. – Le dijo antes de desaparecer, no sin antes darle un ultimo mensaje.

\- Recuerde mi señor, no confíe en el profesor…el…le….miente-

-0-

Cuando pudo abrir los ojos toda la clase lo observaba, sus viejos compañeros de clases murmuraban cosas sobre él, el llamado héroe del centro comercial, las pequeñas risas, los cotilleos, sin duda se había quedado dormido en clase. Un abrupto que lo tomo por sorpresa al ver el rostro enojado del profesor de matemática.

\- Estas bien amigo- Le pregunto un preocupado Clyde en el almuerzo.

-Claro que si , solo he tenido problemas para dormir, perdóname si interrumpí la clase- Le respondió apenado.

-No te preocupes, ese profesor es un aburrido,… como extraño a la profesora Jhonsson de primaria- Dijo tomándolo del hombro. Clyde era único , había sido su mejor amigo por tanto tiempo, lo entendía mejor que nadie, es por eso mismo que le frustraba no poder contarle todo lo relacionado, con los Diyin los monstruos y los ataques, estaba seguro que él tendría un buen consejo para darle.

-¡Tierra llamando a Ace, Lincoln despierta¡- Se había perdido en sus pensamientos, con la bandeja en manos, algo que últimamente ocurría muy seguido. Con una disculpa pidió a su amigo que le repitiera sus palabras.

\- Te dije, que la mesa de los chicos está llena, Haiku nos está invitando a sentarnos con ella, me dijo que quiere contarte algo- Le respondió condescendientemente su amigo.

-Que están saliendo, eso ya lo sé, creo que toda la escuela lo sabe Clyde- Con una sonrisa el niño Macbride le dio un amistoso golpe en el hombro.

-Eso no Lincoln, es algo relacionado a Lucy- El sabía que su hermana menor Lucy y Haiku eran muy cercanas, tanto como él y Clyde, es por eso que aquello lo intrigaba. Dirigirse a la mesa más lejana suponía normalmente una labor sencilla , claro está siempre que un bully no se presentaba, pero aquello era distinto, muchos saludos, muchas menciones, un gran cantidad de chicas lo llamaba por su nombre, con dificultad caminando entre ellas, logro llegar a la última mesa del comedor.

-Las almas de muchos, ruegan por atarte al abismo, héroe del centro comercial- Le dijo la tétrica niña.

\- Si también me alegro de verte Haiku, … que locura ese mar de chicas , apuesto que es por del centro comercial, acaso tan Mall lo hice ¿Entienden?- Solo Clyde le dio un sonrisa, por su parte Haiku le extendió unos boletos sobre la mesa.

-Estos son…¡Entradas dobles V.I.P, para la Mansión Espectro de la feria del condado pensé que se agotaron hace semanas- Solo con decirlo muchos rostros giraron de nuevo al niño, eran entradas dobles para él y un o una acompañante.

\- Lucy y yo, trabajamos en el concepto del proyecto, aunque debo de admitir la Dorecraftniana visión de tu hermana es la que mejor fue recibida- Le respondió con esa tan característica frialdad que compartía con su hermana..

-Vaya, eso explica porque hay tantas chicas acechándome, seguro quieren ir conmigo,… bueno no importa a quien escoja, enojare a muchas de ellas es por eso que lo más sabio seria ir con Clyde.¿Verdad?-

-Lin..Lincoln, bueno resulta que como Haiku también trabajo el proyecto y bueno.. me invito a ir con ella- Se podía ver el rojo en sus mejillas, mientras que dándole un mirada de reojo la gótica esta le respondía con una leve sonrisa.

-Esto es un problema enorme, no es gigante, no importa a quien escoja , mi vida social lo pagara- La desesperación se dibujó en su rostro, era su primer día en la secundaria en un año que definiría el resto de su vida y ahora estaba a punto de echarlo a perder

-No es tan grave , Lincoln, no puedes invitar a otra chica, … ¡La de la tienda de comics¡ cómo se llamaba ¡Rene¡ claro invita a Rene- Le comento.

\- Con su familia en Nueva York-

-Y Paige-

\- Esta resfriada-

\- Venga Ace tiene que haber alguien a quien puedas invitar sin ofender al resto de las chicas, quizás tu sabes esa chica de la que me hablaste- Le dijo mientras pensaba en alguna opción factible, Haiku robándole las palabras aporto la suya.

-Tus hermanas- Una buena opción sin duda pero el peliblanco podía discrepar de ella.

-Lisa, está ocupada, Lana y Lola, reunión de las scouts, a Lucy no la incluyo, Lynn tiene juego, Luan tiene cita con el psicólogo, Luna un "ensayo" importante, y… Leni…¡Claro Leni¡ Porque no pensé en Leni.- Una gran idea sin duda, esa ra su oportunidad de llegar en una sola pieza al fin de curso. Pudo verla a la lejanía, en la mesa de los populares. Lentamente ante la mirada atenta de la mayoría de chicos y chicas, caminaba, pensando en lo absurdo del cambio de círculos sociales que nacía en la secundaria, sin duda la simpleza de la primaria se hacia extrañar.

Decidido se acercó a ella, muchas chicas lo miraban expectante esperando ser las escogidas para tal honor, la rubia por su parte aún no se percataba de lo que ocurría mientras que con dificultad trataba de hablar con sus amigas.

\- Hola, Leni,…. esos chicos se están comiendo tus papas- Saludo a su hermana quien tan radiante y hermosa como siempre la respondía con su sonrisa perfecta.

-Hola Linki, no te preocupes ellos mañana me darán de las suyas- Tan despistada e inocente como siempre, Leni sin duda era un pan de Dios y esos chicos unos desgraciados oportunistas, en otro panorama los hubieran golpeado con su Diyin, pero aquello era lo último que necesitaba, su reputación de por sí ya era un asunto de cotilleo local.

-Pero mañana no cocinan…, bueno no importa , Leni quieres ir conmigo a la apertura de la Mansión Espectro- Algunas rieron al oírlo , otras aun no lo podían creer, para muchos era difícil pensar en la elección del muchacho, Leni sin duda era una de las chicas más hermosas y populares de la secundaria de Royal Woods pero no dejaba de ser su hermana mayor. Por su lado sus amigas felicitaron a la rubia quien se encontraba emocionada, había tomado en brazos a su hermanito, aunque no entendía de que trataba la tan ansiada invitación le hacía sentir feliz ser la escogida, de ser la chica especial entre tantas otras.

-0-

Aquella dichosa tarde luego de la escuela no demoro en llegar, el sol irradiaba como ningún otro. Lincoln vestido con su clásica ropa de cita esperaba en la puerta la salida de su hermana mayor.

-Nervioso amigo- Le dijo su padre .

-Nervioso, ¿Por qué tendría que estarlo?-

\- Vas tener un cita con una chica muy linda, la más linda de toda la escuela, campeón - Le respondió mientras revoloteaba sus blancos cabellos.

-Es mi hermana y es tu hija- Le recrimino.

-Era solo broma hijo, pero dejando eso de lado estoy muy feliz que seas tú el que la invite a salir, desde que Lori se fue a la universidad las cosas no han sido fáciles para nadie- Aquello era cierto, la dinámica había cambiado mucho la ausencia de Lori se hacía notar, aunque tener a Luna al frente se sentía bien por momentos , no era lo mismo, nadie podía comparársele a la reina del No.

-Ya estoy lista Linki-

Las palabras no daban abasto para describir lo radiante que lucía, su cabello, sus ojos, sus labios por donde comenzar, el recordaba aquel vestido celeste y toda la pelea que trajo consigo, aquellos pendientes regalo de su madre en navidad y esos zapatos que compraron juntos el verano pasado, era hermosa sin duda, la viva representación de un ser celestial.

\- Y , ¿Qué opinan?- Pregunto con su tan característica sonrisa.

\- Es..estas hermosa- El rojo de sus mejillas fue suficiente respuesta para el peliblanco.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, su padre tomo del rol de chofer, llevándolos con prisa y diligencia, a la feria del condado, hablaba con ellos dentro de Vanzila, buscando explicarles aun verdad que su boca no podía profesar.

-0-

Aquella feria no había cambiado en nada, la recordaba tal como fuese ya hace un año, cuando por un mal entendido termino aprendiendo una gran lección de su hermana, eso le permitió pensar en Bobby , ¿Cómo les ira?, Bobby sin duda no era la manzana más brillante del árbol, ¿Su hermana? Sería feliz con el, con la universidad, con los Casagrande , ¿y Ronnie?, no podía esperar que fuera otra vez domingo para hablar con ella por horas, pero eso no tenía importancia ahora, estaba en la feria con su hermana, era hora de divertirse.

Muchos juegos, algodón de azúcar, perros calientes, y mucho helado fue el resumen de aquella divertida tarde, la rubia no paraba de exclamar lo mucho que se divertía, lo tanto que amaba ese enorme elefante de felpa azul que el niño gano para ella, y lo feliz que se sentía, por su lado el niño lo paso igual de bien, no recordaba hace cuanto que no se divertida en sobremanera.

-Hola hermano y Leni, como están - Los saludo Clyde, quien de la mano con Haiku los interceptaban en las puertas de la gran Mansión.

-Hola Clark y hola Lucy- Respondió Leni con un sonrisa.

-De echo Leni soy Clyde y esta es Haiku mi..- El llamado del anfitrión lo interrumpió con su tan carismático llamado.

"Damas y caballeros V.I.P, bienvenidos a este paseo exclusivo, en el cual , Yo, Lord Von Scream los guiare por los salones de la locura, de esta mi tétrica mansión, adelante , adelante y sean los primeros en disfrutar del horror absoluto que les depara cada una de las salas"

\- Yeee, ya quiero que comienza la película Linki- Emocionada la muchacha daba saltos de alegría, le fascinaba el diseño de aquella mansión que aunque siendo en su mayoría una ilusión óptica no podía negar lo imponente que se veía

-No Leni no es una película ya verás- Le dijo el peliblanco, mientras que con el grupo avanzaban por cada pasillo, tomándola de la mano, sin duda Lucy y Haiku habían asesorado al equipo de manera magistral, cada trampa, cada susto, el flujo claustrofóbico de los pasillos eran todas sensaciones únicas, que solo alguien versado en el horror podía ofrecerles, caminaron por el pasillo hasta un gran ascensor, con cada paso la rubia perdía un poco más de valor.

-Linki…. esto me da miedo…- Le dijo a su hermano, mientras que tomándolo de la mano presionaba su cuerpo sobre su espalda.

-Esa es la idea pero no temas nada es real- Le dijo tratando de calmarla. Dentro del ascensor, la sensación de descenso y elevo era perceptible, de las cristalinas paredes que servían como grandes pantallas, abismos infinitos y espectros espeluznantes les daban la bienvenida.

\- ¡Ha¡ Es,.. es un ¡Es un fantasma Lincoln¡- Grito asustada al verlo cruzar através de la pantalla.

\- Es falso Leni, aunque el efecto está bien logrado- Cada minuto era sorpresa nueva, el trabajo de Lucy y su amiga era sin duda destacable. Llegado el momento el ascensor se detuvo bruscamente abriendo sus puertas entrego a los pasajeros a unos pasillos corruptos y llenos de una podredumbre absoluta, zombis, momias, espectros y muchos murciélagos era lo que les esperaba, incluso extrañas bestias de apariencia canina, parecían obsérvalos des las esquinas, pero la mansión tendría preparada un regalo especial para la adolecente, cayendo de los techos negras tarántulas aterrizaron sobre la rubia

\- Araña…¡Araña¡Arañas¡- grito asustada, el peliblanco rápidamente le dio su apoyo, retirando los insectos de su cabeza. Aquello había sido el colmo , la gota que derramo el vaso, verla llorar cascadas de lágrimas de rodilla era suficiente prueba para saber que aquello la había llevado a su límite.

-¡Yo quiero irme de aquí tengo mucho miedo Lincoln¡- Se veía tan frágil , tan vulnerable, una imagen que el preferiría olvidar, la tomo de la mano con mas fuerza, mientras que cantándole una canción de cuna la guiaba por las salidas de emergencia. No le tomo mucho comprarle un helado, y sentarse a su lado en un banco de la feria. El sol irradiaba con gran intensidad sin duda la primavera había llegado a la ciudad, los vientos del sur traían el dulce aromas de las rosas de los jardines aledaños a la feria.

-Lo siento…- Le dijo, muy apenada, el helado había logrado calmarla ,pero quizás no logro mejorar su humor

\- ¿Leni?- El no lo entendía, no entendía la razón de sus disculpa, ella no había hecho nada malo.

\- Soy una tonta, siempre lo arruino todo.- Esas palabras le partían el corazón, ella era dulce , única, nadie la podría llamar tonta, ni siquiera el , tampoco ninguna de sus hermanas.

\- No, Leni, tu no eres tonta- Trato de que sus palabras fueran lo mas claras y amables que pudiera permitirse serlo

\- Como que si hubieras invitado a Christina o a la hermanita de Bobby te hubieras divertido en la casota- Aun lagrimeaba un poco, era obvio que se sentía culpable, que se sentía menos por no soportar una estúpida casa del terror, pero él no lo permitiría, no dejaría que ella se sintiera menos

\- No, Leni, yo si me divertí, me divertí mucho, hace tiempo que no me divertía tanto- La tomo de los hombros y dejo que su mirada y su sonrisa terminaran la respuesta

-¿Lo dices enserio?- Le pregunto apartando la mirada.

\- Hey Leni mírame,.. lo digo enserio, muy enserio, esta tarde contigo fue la más divertida que tuve jamás. El que te dice que eres tonta, es un idiota, porque no puede ver lo dulce, amable, divertida, creativa y hermosa que eres- Todo aquello era lo que el pensaba de ella lo que vivir más de doce años a su lado el había enseñado, sobre la más dulce de sus hermanas

-Lincoln…- Dijo en un respuesta que más se acercaba al susurro, lo suficientemente alto para que el niño pueda tomar al elefante de peluche y terminar de convencerla

-"Hey guapa hazle caso a este chiquillo que el sabe de lo que habla", no se Leni yo le hago caso al señor orejas que el sabe….- Aquello lo tomo por sorpresa, una abrazo imprevisto, largo y amoroso, aun podía sentir un poco de la humedad de sus lágrimas en su espalda. Pero aquello era un niales casi algo olvidable, lo único que importaba era lo bien que podía sentirse abrazar a una de las chicas por tanto tiempo.

-…..Te amo Linki….- Le susurro, mientras le regalaba un pequeño beso en su mejilla.

-…. Yo también Leni, con todo mi corazón….- Le respondió desde lo más profundo de su ser.

La niña no tardo en recuperar la sonrisa, en ser la Leni de siempre

-¡Es nieve negra¡ Lincoln es nieve negra- Eso era algo típico de Leni, pensó, su confusión de definiciones la llevaba a hacer esas asignaciones, pero esta vez era diferente, nieve negra como cenizas caía sobre la mansión del horror

\- La araña del último piso se veía muy realista, incluso atrapo a algunos visitantes , vaya me hubiera gustado caer en su telaraña se veía divertido- Esas palabras, había acaso una araña en el última zona, aun sin haberlo alcanzado, se le hacia imposible agregar un animatronico tan grande que fungiera ese trabajo, sin contar el hecho que atrapo a algunos, sumado al de que muchos de los visitantes V.I.P no habían salido aun. Todo cuestionamiento tuvo una respuesta, un llamado a su celular , pudo reconocer la voz, puedo reconocer sus palabras, malditas palabras que repetía como el idiota que era , aquel bizarro profesor.

\- Aquí Lincoln…. si…..no…. es imposible…. yo….. si… tengo que ayudarlos , lo se -Aun sin haberlo oído, sin haberlo entendido, sabía que había problemas, pudo verlo en el rostro de angustia del niño, en sus puños cerrados y sus labios que a duras cuesta trataba de darle una sonrisa que la hiciera sentir segura.

-¿ Lincoln?...- Pregunto a un niño que no respondía preguntas, un niño que solo estaba decidido a partir a esa terrorífica mansión de nuevo.

\- Por favor no te vayas, por favor Linki…- le rogo su hermana, lo más fuerte que pudo.

-Leni.. yo.. voy…tengo que volver hay algo que tengo que hacer.- Podía ver el dolor en su mirada, el miedo absoluto, la indecisión personificada.

-Los fantasma, los perros, las arañas…Lincoln, esas son muy malas- No sabía como expresarlo, y dudaba mucho que pudiera explicarlo, temía por él, por dejarlo partir, por darle un hasta pronto de la persona que mas amaba en el mundo.

\- Lucy, Clyde y Haiku pueden estar en problemas, tengo ayudarlos, yo…te prometo que volveré no dejare ningún fantasma me haga daño-Ella quería estar más tiempo con el, seguir diciéndole cuanto lo amaba hasta quedarse sin voz, que era su pequeño principito blanco, pero en el fondo muy en el fondo sentía que Lincoln rompería la promesa.

El niño corrió abriéndose paso entre los visitantes fuera de la mansión, su pase V.I.P le daba ciertos privilegios. Según la llamada del profesor, un gran Diyin oscuro había encontrado un lugar perfecto para su progenie el interior la mansión y posiblemente viera a los capturados como una fuente genial de energía para sus crías. Puerta tras puerta abrió hasta llegar al salón principal, pero ahí ninguna puerta existía, ninguna manera posible de pasar a los ascensores o las escaleras de seguridad, solo una persona, que lo recibía con una gran sonrisa, un chico de su edad que apenas reconocía.

-Tu… tu quien eres- Le pregunto

-¿Yo quien soy?, yo soy solo un chico a quien le robaste su cereal.

…

 **Gracias por leer este capítulo, muy pronto esperen el siguiente porfavor dejen su comentarios, que ayudan a mejorar en gran manera.**

La clase había terminado aquella tarde, todos los alumnos partían a casa luego de tan instructiva ponencia, todos excepto ella, quien con su larga cabellera de color de las nubes se acercaba al profesor.

-Doctor Casagrande es un gusto verlo de nuevo- El profesor se permitió levantar la mirada ante el saludo. Ella se veía tan radiante como la primera vez que pudo verla, sin duda una de las muchachas mas hermosas con la que pudo toparse.

\- Buenas tardes señorita,… lo siento aquella vez no pude oir su nombre- Ella solo dio un pequeña risa juguetona ante las palabras del doctor.

-Es tan cómico, eso es lindo en un hombre- Carlos solo pudo apartar la mirada aquello sin duda le resulto halagador a su manera.

-Pu..edo, puedo ayudarle en algo- le pregunto tratando de disipar su mente

-Huy, lo siento doctor es que poder hablar con usted es un sueño hecho realidad, pero bueno supongo que usted es un hombre ocupado, así que iré directo al grano, sé que aún se encuentra realizando investigaciones personales a la aurora matinal, y que no hace mucho realizo un exploración al interior de una- Aquello incomodo e intrigo a Carlos, era imposible que alguien como ella pudiera saber de su investigación y aún menos probable de su experimento

-No intente alejarse….. es imposible- Nunca supo como llegó frente a el sin poder notarlo , sin poder verlo

-Doctor no soy su enemiga, sé que realizo ese experimento, y sé que observo aquello que hay del otro lado, lo comprendo, comprendo que no quiera recordarlo-

-Qui…quien eres- Pregunto al borde de los nervios.

\- Soy alguien que cree en usted, que confía en su trabajo, y que ha está dispuesta a sacrifícalo todo para salvar este mundo , no soy su enemiga, soy su aliada, una que lo convertirá en el hombre que salvara el hoy y el mañana- Un largo beso en los labios fue suficiente para disipar los temores del doctor, para hacerlo sentir que podía darle una oportunidad a sus desvaríos. Con un guiño y una señal de "piénselo" se despido del doctor Carlos Casagrande


	6. Bajos las alas de la ilusionista

**Hola amigos aquí esta la ultima reescritura, después de esta ya vienen capítulos fresquitos, este diferencia de los otros, a recibido muchos cambios, que espero que sean de su agrado, quisiera agradecer, a todos aquellos maestros que me han permitido embarcarme en esta aventura , y entre los rewiew a caballero de las antorchas por su apoyo constante, jackbos sniper, freemaker y mister cat .**

 **A todos aquellos que leen y aun no comentan adelante no teman comentar, no teman en darme ideas, que eso es lo que retroalimenta mi escritura, gracias sin mas que decir dsifruten del capitulo**

 **Dsiclamer: Loud House y sus personajes no me pertencen, nisiquiera los oc, todo pertenecen a Nickelodeon Chris Savino, y sus repsectivos creadores**

 **-0-**

 **Bajo las alas de la ilusionista**

Abrazaba su almohada lo más fuerte que podía, cual dulce alivio del dolor que sentía, había trabajado lo suficiente durante toda la semana para una recompensa que nunca llego, era dueño de nada, mas quizás de un vacío que iba más allá del tener o no un producto, pero al menos podía merecerse cada lagrima, un intercambio absurdo pero justo a la medida que lo atañaba.

Hace no mucho se había visualizado devorando aquel cereal , con leche creándole un gracioso bigote y una sonrisa en el corazón, tal y como lo anunciaba los mensajes en la caja boba. Ha estas alturas aquello no era más que una estupidez, una falacia, que lo había impulsado a trabajar cual esclavo la ultima semana.

Pues las cosas nunca salen como se planean y no todo esfuerzo tiene recompensa, una bofetada y unos gritos fue lo único que gano, triste designio del destino, como diría su hermana la gótica, mientras que la otra , en la cima de su torre de marfil entre bombos y platillos, quizás solo se burlaría de él.

\- Vaya sí que metiste la pata inútil, mamá esta como una tetera- La última persona con la que quería tratar entraba a su habitación de improviso, había olvidado sellar la puerta, prever que aquello podía ocurrir. Pero era tarde, maldito designio del destino.

-Lárgate Carol- No deseaba sacar la cara del felpa del edredón, por nada ni por nadie, mucho menos por ella. La niña perfecta de mamá, así le gustaba llamarla, le gustaba pensar que la odiaba, que era lo peor que le pudo ocurrir a su vida, siempre un paso adelante, con la mejor sonrisa, las mejores calificaciones, haciéndolo ver como la peor basura del mundo, robándole esa luz que le permitía brillar con su propia intensidad.

-Bueno llorón te dejare solo con tu "sufrimiento"…por cierto toma te lo ganaste- Pero estaba equivocado, en el fondo, muy en el fondo la admiraba, quizás no tanto como esos tontos de la secundaria, pero si lo suficiente para poder revelar en secreto que la amaba, como nunca lo había hecho antes y quizás como nunca podría jamás. Pues al final no era más que su hermana mayor, Carol Pringrey la reina del baile y de la escuela, la mejor y más inteligente, un halo de luz que opacaba la pequeña celumbra de su vela.

-Ya basta tonto, por eso nadie puede hacer bueno por ti sin que te pongas en ridículo- Expreso con sarcasmo al sentir como uno delgaduchos brazos la tomaban por atrás, presionaba su rostro contra su espalda, sin disponer ni un solo segundo a ceder siquiera un poco del agarre.

-¡Cállate Carol¡, no ves que estoy en un momento "Súper Yo"- Le recriminaba, quizás ella no pudiese verle, quizás ni siquiera lo supiera, pero estar cerca de ella le hacía sentir seguro, en paz, en un sentimiento único, que tanto había anhelado sentir en brazos de madre, pero que solo podía experimentar al lado de su hermana mayor.

\- Solo come tu estúpido cereal lleno de ….-

Te amo fue lo último que pudo oír antes de permitir que sus ojos se humedecieran , el niño no podía verla pero eso no importaba, al igual que ella a él, aquel era un momento único, las palabras y el contexto del mismo le permitían expresarlo , ella solo sonreía, sabía que dentro de muy poco dejaría Royal Woods, aun si no fuese a la universidad que desease, tendría que partir fuera de esas tierras, llevando consigo una valija de recuerdos y momentos, unas palabras dichas por un pequeño tonto, ruidoso, travieso y un poco grosero, Clinton Pringley su pequeño, su pequeño criminal del cereal.

-0-

Para Lincoln era difícil encajar las piezas, claro si estas existieran de alguna forma.

Primero, él era un niño de su misma edad parado en la oscuridad, segundo vestía una remera naranja y unos jeans azules muy parecidas a las que suele usar a diario, tercero, ocultaba sus rubios cabellos con una blanca gorra que con facilidad creaba una débil ilusión de una cabellera blanca , en conclusión un viejo conocido que no espera encontrar en aquel amenazante lugar . "Tonterías "pensó, disipando sus ideas, existía una inminente amenaza que se cernía sobre su hermanita y sus amigos, la aparición del niño no significaba absolutamente nada para él, más que una mera y curiosa distracción.

\- Este lugar es peligroso…las cosas se pondrán muy pronto feas, lo mejor será que salgas amigo - Las palabras salían de su boca a la vez que corría presuroso por la sala buscando la entrada al ascensor, la única forma posible de descender a las entrañas de la atracción. Buscaba sin cesar pero no la encontraba, sin duda su memoria no era la mejor de la clase, pero si lo suficientemente promedio para recordar una simple puerta.

-Así que las cosas se pondrán feas, entonces supongo que lo más recomendable será que acabe contigo antes de aquello ocurra ¿Verdad?- Sin duda una respuesta que no esperaba. De reojo pudo ver como de un salto descendía del pequeño estrado donde tanto el como el barón Von Scream buscaban presentarse dramáticamente.

Era una amenaza, podía sentirlo, en sus palabras, en su actitud, en su andar, en aquella molesta y aguda carcajada que profesaba, cosas que encendían un alarma de peligro en su persona y en su Diyin que agitado peleaba por librarse de las ataduras del autocontrol, que el duro entrenamiento de su hermana le habían permitido desarrollar, inhalando y exhalando, buscaba no perder el control, no ceder antes sus pasiones.

-"Linc…Lincol…me copias…me copias…ese niño tiene un… en de cien, rep… tiene un cien de cien"- La transmisión no fue clara, en parte por el deplorable estado que su móvil llevaba sobre si, resultado de sus anteriores batallas, pero en incluso en lo poco claras que fueron las palabras entre cortadas le dieron un vaga idea cubierta de la bruma de la duda que sin fue salvajemente disipada por aquella ráfaga que con violencia lo terminaría lanzando contra la pared.

No podía dejar de ignorar sus instintos, ni los de su Diyin, pues hasta un idiota se daría cuenta que había más de un Diyin en esa sala.

-0-

En algún lado , de algún lugar un gran navío , parecía suspendido en el fin de los tiempos, en un espacio donde el tiempo no parecía avanzar, ni siquiera existir. Esta recibía el nombre de Paradoja nave insignia , aunque valga decir única nave del profesor Thalemus Palimedes L, ahora un paria de la Hermandad de los Celadores Reflectos, en la cual junto a su tripulación buscaba monitorear los movimientos del niño de cabello blanco y sus allegados .

-Profesor perdimos comunicación creo que el golpe debió terminar de dañar el viejo móvil de Lincoln- Le indico la voz de Rochelle salida de uno de los comunicadores a bordo del paradoja.

-Tan tacaño como Thalemus- Agrego la vivaz inteligencia artificial de la computadora.

Thalemus caminaba de izquierda a derecha pensativo a la vez que tiraba de sus castaños cabellos con ansiedad buscando toscamente forzar la sinapsis en su materia gris. Masajeaba su cien buscando un respuesta al problema, sin duda carecía del equipo para darse una visión clara de la situación, o de un ancla que le permitiera descender unos minutos al reflejo

-Si tan solo…la cámara…la posición del otro sujeto…¡Claro¡- Dijo, golpeando su puño con la palma de su otra mano -¡Toby¡- grito- realiza un escaneo, de partículas en la feria…solo en esa zona al cuadrado y dile a tu hermana que busque otro medio en el que pueda comunicarme con el niño a la vez que vaya preparando la nave disco- ordeno tajantemente.

\- Ah la orden profesor- Respondía con una sonrisa el niño de piel tostada.

-0-

Ya en Royal Woods las cosas se complicaban mucho más, ahora no solo contaba con la amenaza de la mentada Araña, también el niño del supermercado parecía poseer habilidades especial, propias de un Diyin.

\- Que pasa chico de las piñas, te noto agitado quizás un poco de viento te refresque - Otra ráfaga inundo la sala sin razón de ser, con la fuerza suficiente para alzarlo y dejarlo caer entre viejas cortinas de utilería. Aunque menor que el anterior el impacto este le había provocado notables daños físicos, con dificultad busco recomponerse seguro ya a lo que se enfrentaba.

-Tu..tu..eso…eso fue un Diyi..¿Cierto?- Pregunto tratando de contener el dolor.

-¡Y el premio es para el chico de las piñas¡, déjame presentarme a mi amiga…- Señalando lo alto de la sala con el pulgar, el niño de cabello podía verla al fin, pensar como pudo pasar de alto su presencia bajo la única luz de la sala le parecía absurdo. El Diyin poseía grandes alas blancas que parecían irradiar un polvillo color plata que se difuminaba al rozar la luz, su cuerpo cubierto algo cercano al algodón cubría toda su figura la cual era esbelta muy cercana a la imagen de una bella hada, en su rostro pequeño y delicado resaltaban dos grandes ojos negros al lado de dos enormes antenas muy semejantes a dos majestuosas plumas.

-Esta es Celumbra la ilusionista- gritaba con un orgullo que rozaba la arrogancia- Mi espíritu guardián, pero bueno ella insiste que la llame Diyin-

La sala permaneció en un breve silencio, en el cual Clinton Pringrey sonreía con una absoluta confianza a la vez que su par Lincoln Loud aún no lograba recuperar todo el aliento ante aquella revelación. En su mente aún más preguntas se formulaban, ya podía recordar al niño en su totalidad, lo había conocido el día que fuese expulsado por sus hermanas del mercado de Royal Woods, un niño con una risa irritante contra el cual lucho por la ultima caja de zombi Bram y que al finalizar fuese expulsado al igual que el, del establecimiento.

Lincoln no lo pensó mucho, aquella revelación era todo lo que necesitaba, liberando su Diyin, corrió al niño dispuesto a abrirse paso a la fuerza a los elevadores.

-¡Baru¡,¡Baru¡,¡Baru¡Baru¡ - Gritaba su Diyin, mientras que la lluvia incesante de golpes no cedía ni un solo segundo frente a su objetivo. Pero estas de alguna manera no parecían impactar contra el niño o su Diyin que solo reía mientras evadía cada uno de los golpes. Recomponiéndose, uno tras otro que buscaba darle en el rostro .Solo necesitaba un golpe, era todo lo que necesitaba, tenía la certeza de ello, las dos anteriores amenazas contra las que se enfrentó eran prueba fidedigna de ello. Pero seguía siendo inútil, incluso con los ojos cerrados en una muestra de absoluta arrogancia el niño se mostraba inexpugnable.

-¿Terminaste?...¿Si?...Bueno es mi turno- Ráfagas cuales tornados se formaron en su cuerpo, por el aleteo incesante de la gran polilla, elevándolo, lo golpeaban con violencia, lanzándolo contra paredes y viejos muebles de utilería.

\- Duele ¿No?, niño de las piñas, ¡Pues así me sentí yo¡ ¡Cuando me quitaste mi cereal¡- El aleteo de Celumbra creaba ráfagas un mayores lanzándolo contra las paredes y los suelos, cual muñeco de trapo jugaba con él con un extrema violencia mientras dibujaba una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Con dificultad el Diyin del peliblanco buscaba protegerlo de los golpes contra el suelo y las paredes, pero incluso haciendo su máximo esfuerzo por cuidarlo Lincoln no podía evitar sufrir por la fuerza de los impactos.

\- Los viejos dicen que los videojuegos te hacen violento, ¡Mentira¡, no tener aquello por lo trabajaste duro, eso si vuelve violento a las personas- Un pequeño aleto le permitió crear un ligero tornado estático, en el Lincoln era atrapado suspendido en la misma.

-Seguro debes pensar que esto es personal. ¡Pues estas equivocado¡- Solto otra aguda carcajda antes de continuar- ¡Es broma¡ esto si es personal, cuando te vi en televisión, al héroe del centro comercial, supe que se trataba de un Diyin,… otro posea el mismo poder que yo…y sabes…no dejaría que eso se quedara asi, por eso vine aquí dispuesto a asesinarte, bueno Celumbra te matara yo no, al fin y al cabo soy solo un niño, sabes lo feo que quedaría en mi expediente- Trataba de soltarse como ha de lugar, cada minuto atrapado en ese tornado, era un minuto en el cual la vida de quienes amaba se ponía en mayor riesgo.

\- ¡Estas loco¡- Gritaba con dificultad.

\- Si estoy loco, ¡Loco de poder¡, esto es genial, sabes con cuantos bravucones acabe, incluso con ese bastardo gótico que se atrevió a molestar a mi hermana, todos cayeron ante mi poder , como moscas y tú también lo harás Lincoln Loud, compartirás ese agujero con ellos - Tronando los dedos Celumbra detuvo la prisión, dejando caer al niño de rodillas, quien exhausto , jadeaba inhalando que todo el aire que podía y que tanto escaseaba en esa prisión.

\- Conociendo mi poder y sabiendo que no puedes enfrentarme, puedes bajar la cabeza y hacer esto más fácil- Le dijo, mientras le mostraba un falsa piedad -Oh de la manera difícil, que se traduce en tu desangrándote mientras yo la arranco el corazón tu pecho…Celumbra perdón, mi Diyin lo hará, pero creo que ya me entendiste- .

-Crees que solo tú y yo poseemos Diyins- Le dijo el niño con una sonrisa.

-¿ Qué quieres decir ?- Pregunto intrigado.

\- Ace Savy…- Balbuceo, llevando su plan en marcha.-Conocí a Ace Savy, cuando desperté el mio, posee…posee un Diyin también, un muy poderoso en verdad-

\- Ridículo, solo un tonto caería en eso Lincoln- Se burló- Y que me vas decir que esta tras de mí, típico-

\- Exactamente- Respondió ante la sorpresa de Clinton. El ver su rostro intrigado fue el indicio que necesitaba, sacando de su bolsillo la bolsa del profesor, tomo de ella una de las extrañas piedras de liberadocionn, preparándose para lanzarla, exclamaba a todo pulmon.-¡Libera tu Diyin Ace¡- Grito lanzando una de las tantas rocas sobre el niño, quien asustado frente a la inminente aparición de otro Diyin, ordeno a Celumbra atar en un ráfaga la roca. Rio por unos segundos, seguro de su victoria, pero aquella alegría se disiparía en un parpadeo al ver que dicho personaje no existía y que el niño de cabello blanco ahora oculto de su vista le había tomado el pelo.

-¡Bastardo¡Donde te escondes¡¿En las columnas verdad?¡Las destruiré todas¡Te hare pagar por todo¡- Gritaba iracundo.

\- ¡Solo tengo billetes de veinte¡- Respondía, escondido tras una de las columnas - " Su Diyin es problemático, no puedo acertarle ni un solo golpe, seria en vano tratar de usar el Heros Punch, en el, posiblemente lo esquive como el resto"- Pensó, analizando la situación en la que se encontraba, absorto en sus ideas hasta sin esperarlo un estornudo irrumpió en su planeación. Escuchando tal sonido Clinton ataco sin contemplación, las ráfagas de Celumbra con furia terminaron destruyendo una de las cuatro columnas, dejándolo al descubierto, con velocidad corrió hacia la otra entre estornudos imparables.

\- "Un alergia al polvo, rayos…espera al polvo.."- Pensó recapacitando-" Ella es una polilla y no ha abandonado su sitio de invocación, pudiendo hacerlo para atacarme con más precisión ¿Por qué Lincoln? vamos piensa…¡Claro¡Porque tiene la única entrada de luz de la sala¡- Con otro corte el segundo pilar cayo, obligándolo a moverse a otro distinto.- "Lo tengo, cuando aletea sus alas botan ese polvo, que me hace estornudad y estoy seguro que hace que no pueda darle al blanco, como una ilusión óptica, se ayuda de que casi no hay luz en toda la sala para buscar jugármela…pero si yo, le quito esa ventaja…- Observaba con interés, los ventanas, estas posiblemente le pudiesen dar aquella oportunidad que tanto ansiaba, pero aun sentía que debía temer, equivocarse quizás, llevar a la muerte a aquellos a quienes ama, si en caso su suposición fuera solo un supuesto sin ningún resultado que puede salvarlos

-Sí..si…en un supuesto yo me entrego…destruirás…destruirás a la araña, ¿Verdad?- Pregunto, con temor, buscando negociar la seguridad de los atrapados

-No…no lo hare-Aquella respuesta no la espero, quedo absorto mirando al vacío, vislumbrando un terrible visión que acongojaba su corazón, que carcomía su mente y le hacía derramar amargas lágrimas.

\- Aquella Araña es un Diyin oscuro muy interesante, Celumbra dice que su verdadero valor radicar en sus crías, es por eso que lo mejor para mi bolsillo es que termine de cenarse a esos tontos , para poder capturarla junto a sus fortalecidas proles, así podría vender esas bestias en al mejor postor como mascotas , ¡Ah que es un buen plan¡ -

Podía verla llorando, consolada por su mejor amiga en sus momentos finales, temblando de miedo mientras encaraba a la muerte, pensaría en él quizás, mantendría la esperanza esperando ver llegar a su hermano mayor desde las sombras, él le prometió que la cuidaría en el pasado, se lo juro, la vería llorar una última vez, no podía no quería, la amaba demasiado, no podía decirle adiós, ni a ella, ni a Clyde, ni a nadie.

No podía explicar lo que ocurrió, Clinton pudo ver al niño salir de su escondite a toda velocidad, repeliendo con sus puños las ráfagas que Celumbra le lanzaba, corría de un lado al otro, creando aberturas en su ofensiva, que le dieran el tiempo suficiente para destruir las ventanas buscando crear un flujo nuevo aire y luz que disipara aquella trampa mortal .

-¡Baru¡- Gritaba su Diyin al destruir, cada uno de los cristales. Cinco aberturas, cuatro ventanas fueron los resultados, en la última abertura pudo correr hacia la luz que con delicadeza bañaban a amo y Diyin en el la parte baja del estrado. Aquello no lo vio venir, frente a él , el niño de cabello blanco se disponía a darle su máximo golpe.

\- Hero´s Punch- Grito el niño, al ordenar el golpe que había entrenado en estos días junto a su hermana mayor

-¡Baru¡ Baru¡ Baru¡ Baru¡ ¡ Baru¡-Gritaba junto a su amo , el conejo blanco, bombardeando con una cadena imparable de golpes a su rival, quien forzosamente cubriéndose con las plateadas alas de su polilla buscando resistir el potente golpe que el Diyin lanzaba por voluntad del niño -¡Baru¡-Fue el grito del conejo blanco que parecía presentarse con mayor intensidad sobre su ser.

Por su parte en el Paradoja, el ansiado informe llegaba a las manos del profesor. El análisis realizado por otra de sus tripulantes dictaminaba la naturaleza del Diyin del misterioso usuario.

-Una polilla- Susurro, mientras leyendo el otro informe un nombre y un código telefónico aparecían en los grafismos del escrito- El teléfono de Leni, porque no lo vi venir, ¡Tonto Thalemus¡Tonto¡- Activo comandos de su consola, abriendo el micrófono, a sus dos asistentes directos.

-Tobby, recuerdas cuando te dije que tu afición por los insectos era inútil…no me retracto es inútil…pero puede ayudarme a descubrir la habilidad de ese Diyin, también dile a tu hermana que enlace la línea para poder hablar con Leni Loud- Ordeno, mientras dirigía la nave disco desde la consola, cruzando el umbral de la realidad para tener una visión más clara de aquello que ocurría dentro la mansión desde el exterior con la ayuda de sus cámaras caloríficas.

-De alguna manera Loud no puede asestarle ni un solo golpe, oh esto habría terminado hace mucho- Un pitido abrió la comunicación con sala de análisis, desde donde un voz aguda y con aires de sabelotodo le dirigía la palabra.

\- El Diyin es una Diaphora mendica un tipo muy especial de polilla, que se caracteriza por su belleza y por el polvo plateado que puede desprender de las alas, en espacios cerrados esta le sirven para confundir a enemigos, para luego asustarlos con su imponente figura.- Thalemus no tardo en unir las piezas , el hecho de que el niño lo haya esperado dentro de la primera sala, cual solo debía encontrarse iluminada con una luz de candelabro y sin presentar alguna ventana abierta o medio de ventilación permanente , servía como el escenario perfecto para la trampa del Diyin, el polvo de sus alas sin duda era su arma principal, de alguna manera impedían que el niño golpear al Diyin de su rival.

-Como que llaman y no contestan- Pudo oir de sus parlantes.-¡Leni¡…¡Leni¡- Gritaba emocionado.

-No, yo soy Leni, quien llama- Preguntaba la rubia, quien sentada en la en una de las bancas jugaba con la nieve negra que caía desde la oscura mansión.

-"Es Leni recuerda "-Pensó el profesor- Leni, soy el profesor Magnifico, del programa de los sábados,….-

\- Pero yo no veo ningún programa llamado así…- interrumpió con una inocente pregunta.

\- Por la ciencia, tu si ves el programa Leni, solo que no te acuerdas, créeme yo soy un profesor se lo que hablo-

\- Como que todo…es borroso, pero si es un profesor , debe tener razón- Agradecía la inocencia de la adolecente, aquella que le podía permitir darle una mano niño que se encontraba en una peliaguda situación.

\- Ese el espíritu Leni, eres tan buena recordando cosas que queremos hacerte una entrevista- Los ojos de la muchacha brillaron, estaba emocionada con la idea de aparecer la televisión, entrevistada en por un profesor que apenas podía recordar.

\- Estamos haciendo la grabación, en la puerta de la mansión del terror, solo tienes que acercarte a ellas y las cámaras te harán famosa- Exclamo, con el mismo carisma que presentaba su programa. Pero la adolecente dudaba, pensativa no daba un respuesta directa, algo que incomodaba al profesor Fantástico, que con la presión de la batalla y la araña tenia cada segundo contabilizado .

-Li…Lincoln me dijo que no me acercara- Respondió con pena.

-Leni…yo se que a Lincoln no le importara, digo es tu oportunidad para hacerte famosa, yo se que tu hermano estaría feliz de verte feliz-

-Como que yo puedo ir solo un ratito, ser famosa y así comprarle todo lo que quiera a Linki, el…no se molestara ¿Verdad?-

En los interiores de la mansión, la pelea se tornaba, en contra del niño de blanca cabellera, fallando aun algunos de sus golpes, cedía ante la presión que el aleteo del Diyin enemigo.

\- Eso es todo Loud, tienes que hacerlo mejor si quieres tocarme siquiera- Expresaba arrogantemente, seguro de que ningún golpe le daría. Por su parte Lincoln no pensaba parar los golpes, no sin volver a darle, golpear su rostro y arrancarle esa sonrisa, una meta que parecía imposible, o al menos así era poco antes de su llegada

Sin esperarlo, las puertas ocultas por la oscuridad se abrían en pares, dejando escapar, en una ráfaga de viento el polvo de ilusión de la polilla.

\- ¡Mi color favorito es el cebra¡Y el secreto para un sonrisa perfecta es..¡ Hola Linki ¿También te van a entrevistar?-

El rostro desencajado de ambos al oír, la delicada y melodiosa voz de la adolecente, que con emoción e inocencia abría desde fuera la puerta principal de la mansión, era algo que la risueña rubia no esperaba. Las ráfagas de viento de Celumbra escaparon con prisa por las puertas llevándose consigo la estrategia y única defensa del ladrón del cereal. Un silencio incomodo inundo la sala, la niña con un poco de confusión, observaba la confrontación de los dos muchachos.

-Li..Linky…¿Todo esta bien?...¿Estas enojado?- Pregunto temerosa. El niño por su parte le lanzo una mirada de furia a Clinton, mientras que rechinando los dientes dictaminaba.

-Nunca estuve tan enojado hermanita, nunca- El conejo blanco parecía mostrarse con más fuerza, con más poder.- Her…o´s ¡Punch¡- Gritaba ordenando su ataque mas poderoso

-¡Baru¡ ¡Baru¡ Baru¡ Baru¡ Baru¡ Baru¡- Gritaba insaciablemente su Diyin, mientras bombardeaba con una lluvia de puños a enorme polilla hada , cada golpe parecía recibirlo con una potencia increíble , su cuerpo con la ayuda de las ahora débiles alas de Celumbra buscaba resistir. Volando por los aires para luego caer en el fondo de la sala fue el final para el niño, sangraba un poco, pero no parecía haber sufrido daños extremadamente severos. "Su Diyin lo salvo pensó Lincoln".

\- Linky, Linky, estas bien, te hiciste daño, quieres un besito en la herida- Lo mimaba Leni, mientras que con su bufanda limpiaba la poca sangre que su magullado rostro parecía presentar.

\- Estoy bien, estoy bien, ajajaj,…por cierto, te pedí que no vinieras a este lugar-

-Perdóname Lincoln…cuando el profesor Fantástico me dijo que podía ser famosa, pensé en lo mucho que podríamos hacer y…yo..lo siento…perdóname…yo…- Quería llorar, sus ojos luchaban por no derramar lágrimas de arrepentimiento. Secando las pocas gotas que corrieron por sus mejillas, le hizo prometer de nuevo que se alejaría de la casa embrujada y que le dejara el resto, que llamaría a sus padre y que le pidiera que se comunicaran con la policía, que en la feria va ocurrir un gran accidente, por insistencia de ella tomo la bufanda para si al tiempo que decidido caminaba listo para incursionar ante lo que el futuro le deparase.

Marcando el último de los pisos dentro del elevador , descendía con valor a las entrañas de la amenaza.

-Thalemus…porque ese niño podía controlar un Diyin con tanta facilidad- Pregunto al teléfono.

-No lo se…tengo algunas teorías…pero nada concreto...- Divago el profesor en su respuesta.

-Thalemus…tengo miedo, miedo de fracasar-

-Te comprendo, también tuve miedo…sabes…quizás si le das un nombre a tu Diyin puede hacerte sentir mas seguro, como ese niño con su insecto- Recomendó.

-Un nombre- Sonrió-Bum Bum, lo llamare Bum Bum, ¿Qué te parece?-

-Star Bum Bum- Agrego el profesor entre risas.

El pitido anuncio la llegada a la última parada del ascensor.

Presionando sus puños, alzo su determinación, sabía que solo estaba a un paso de uno los retos más grandes de su vida, tenía miedo, era algo que no podía negar, miedo a fallar, a morir, a ver morir a quienes amaba, era por esos mismo que podía dejar que su voluntad flaqueara, mientras pudiera respirar, y su Diyin luchar, no dejaría de intentarlo, de usar sus puños para salvar a las personas que amaba.

\- Aquí vamos- Diciendo estas palabra corrió con valor a la infinita oscuridad , con la voluntad y el valor en alto, decidido a triunfar.

 **-0-**

 **Gracias por leer este capitulo, si fue de su agrado coméntemelo, si esta serie no les agrada díganmelo y buscare alguna otra historia, comenten que eso es mi combustible, sin mas que decir gracias por sus tiempo los quiero gente, hasta lo mas pronto que lo que creen. (Si este fic les gusta actualizare a la velocidad de la luz)**

Revisaba la boleta de calificaciones con satisfacción, el orgullo de los dieces marcados en cada una de las cartillas, resultaba en un revigorizaste bálsamo frente a la decepcionante semana que habia tenido que soportar.

-Te lo dije Carl, si sigues las enseñanzas de la leona africana y te esfuerzas, tu presa caerá rendida a tus pies….estoy orgulloso por ti hijo- El niño latino hinchaba el pecho, dejando que aquellas palabras inflaran mucho más su ego.

-Ahora tu Ronalda, sin duda no dejas de sorprenderme, eres no solo talentosa y maternal, también tienes un talento único en lo académico, eres como como un tigresa, astuta, poderosa y protectora,…CJ me conto lo que hicisteis por el en la escuela, gracias hija-

La niña con dureza trataba de contener su rubor, mientras que con un sonrisa disimulada ocultaba la alegría que sentía a oir estas palabras. Sin duda entender al tio Carlos fue lo mas complicado al llegar a Boston, siempre pegado a sus libros, poco atento a sus hijos, a su mujer o a cualquier otro. Un tipo misterioso sin duda, pero que resultaba alguien muy apasionado ante aquellos que se dignaban a compartir sus aficiones, lo descubrió cuando aquel pequeño gamberro que tenía como primo le pidiese ayuda con un pequeño accidente en el laboratorio de su padre, basta decir que fueron descubiertos, acusados como cómplices y sentenciados a compensarlo mediante ayuda por más de un mes. Aquellos días de castigo, no podía definir quien ayudaba a quien, matemáticas, ciencia, geográfica y política, no habia ni un solo tema que el profesor Casagrande no dominara, al menos esa era la percepción de la niña, quien no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que había admirado tanto a un adulto que no fuese su madre. Con una paciencia soberana el niño los educo en ciencias que ni Ronnie ni Carl imaginaron nunca dominar.

-Es una pena que mi Carlota no haya nacido con tu talento…al menos es guapa- Carl lo miraba con una ceja levantada- ¿Qué?, sabían que en una colmena no todas pueden ser reina, o guerrera, también tienen que existir obreras para que la colonia se mantenga en pie-

Se mantuvo en silencio unos minutos mirando los esquemas, que hace no mucho había puesto a prueba con ayuda de sus dos asistentes.

-En esta vida…no todos son corderos…también existen…las bestias, Carl…Ronalda….- Ambos niños lo miraron , haciéndoles saber que tenían toda su atención -Por ningún motivo, bajo ningún concepto, vuelvan a pisar Royal Woods-


	7. Ocho problemas en uno

**Hola amigos y amigas, ha pasado tanto desde que nos vimos, pero ya estoy de regreso y porque no traer un nuevo capitulo de bestias para todos, quiero agradecer todos sus comentarios y quienes aun no comentan les invito hacerlo eso me motiva a continuar, otra cosa quiero dar cierta información.**

 **Los personajes usados no son Ocs propios, en este fics se tomara el reto de usar personajes de relleno como Ocs de usuarios del fandom en español, por ejemplo tenemos a la familia Apex de Jackboss sniper, de su fic la casa ápex la cual esta interesante, sin más que decir si les gustaría que usara sus ocs o tienen idea de uno solo déjenlo en los comentarios o en un pm, no se olviden de decirme que Diyin tendría ( si lo tuvieran), sin más que decir disfruten de la lectura**.

A paso ligero caminaba por los imponentes salones que conformaban la sede de la agencia de control y prevención de anomalías fractales, conocidos por aquellos a quienes encerraban como los Celadores.

Él era parte de ellos, participando en cada intervención, encerrando a cada anomalía, junto a sus hermanos en el pasado habían participadas en tantos casos como pudiera recordar.

Pero incluso, habiendo vivido tanto en tan poco, no dejaba de sentirse incomodo, atento ante una amenaza que se sentía más inminente de lo que le gustaría pensar.

Era esa pues la razón por la que buscando a su hermano, se disponía a corroborar sus miedos.

\- Nuestros hermanos dijeron que te encontraría aquí, no estaban equivocados por lo que veo - Dijo al hallarlo.

Estaba sentando al borde de los balcones victorianos que adornaban la magnificencia del edificio, pensativo, absorto en lectura de un pequeño y viejo libro de cuentos. Su cabello castaño ondeaba ante los viajeros vientos del norte que acariciaban con una juguetona manía ese mechón blanco que sobresalía sobre su cabeza. Ignorando las palabras del muchacho de larga cabellera blanca, pasaba de página, inmerso en su lectura, pues con rapidez sus ojos carmesís protegidos tras unas gafas rectangulares devoran cada oración que componía el texto de su interés.

\- Esto se ha vuelto pues un monologo…- Agrego al sentirse ignorado.

\- Estaba angustiada- murmuro- Pude verlo en su mirada, en el jugar de sus dedos con su cabello, en su agitado respirar, tarareaba aquella melodía, la odia es cierto, pero es lo único que logra calmarla, trato de ocultarlo con una sonrisa, de hacernos saber que todo estaría bien , pero nada está bien, lo sé-

\- Todos cargamos con nuestra propia mascara, ma…digo, la directora escogió una que pudiera transmitir la seguridad y confianza que tanto anhela para aquellos que ama-

\- Para mí no existen mascaras Allester, nadie puede ocultarse de mí, ni siquiera tu hermano- Respondió.

\- Esa es pues la tuya, una tallada en el mármol del orgullo, la máscara que escogiste llevar-

Cerró su libro al oír estas palabras, al tiempo que una sensación helada recorría su ser al meditar sobre ellas. De una pequeña risotada, recuperaba la compostura, admirando con entusiasmo la ironía de sus palabras .

\- Lo dice pues el chico, ha necesitado de una máscara real para ocultar aquella frágil careta que oculta su verdadero y temeroso ser.

\- Te…temor- Balbuceo sin poder responder con claridad.

\- ¡Si¡ temor, miedo al fracaso, a la decepción, al dolor o al simple hecho de que lograra darme cuenta de esa ansiosa danza que tus dedos llevan a cabo con tu pluma desde que me oíste hablar de la directora.

No respondió, se mantuvo en silencio observando el cielo infinito esbozando una sonrisa juguetona.

\- Te han informado de aquel "asunto", ¿Verdad?- pregunto, sin apartar su mirada de las nubes.

-Lo necesario para confirmar mis sospechas Allester

-Entonces….tu, vaya…supongo que tendrás tu ansiada justicia, Arthur

-¿Justicia?- pregunto – No existe tal cosa como la justicia, no de dónde venimos, estamos más allá del bien o el mal pues somos horrores del alma, no hay agujero donde ocultarse no de nosotros, no de nuestra hambre cósmica, no de nuestra venganza, hermano. Él se hace llamar el señor de las realidades, pobre ignorante, pagara su arrogancia con el precio más alto que pueda imaginar.

El balcón se mantuvo en un silencio sepulcral perpetuo, al tiempo que con determinación, dirigían sus miradas al naranja horizonte que bañaba en fuego los últimos colores del día.

-0-

Recorría los lúgubres y oscuros pasillos subterráneos de la mansión, ignorante de aquello que le avecina al final de cada camino. Las tenues luces que iluminaban la recta de su destino, vacilaban en su luz, haciendo de esta una carrera a ciegas por los oscuros andares de la mansión. Pequeñas arañas, bañadas en una pegajosa baba negra recorrían las paredes con una frecuencia que crecían exponencialmente al avanzar por los pasillos.

Aun si su móvil hubiese perdido señal hace no tanto impidiéndole recibir las indicaciones del profesor, no dudaba de su camino, pues al acercarse cada vez más a su objetivo, las paredes se tenían con la asquerosa negrura de las telarañas que bestia tejía.

. Se habría paso pues entre estas con el apoyo de su Diyin, quien con una fuerza indomable destruía todo obstáculo que le opusiera resistencia en su camino a su objetivo.

Avanzo hasta llegar a una ruta sin salida, en ella una obvia pared falsa detenía su avance, era obvio deducir que esta, fuese en su momento parte de una atracción dentro de aquellos caminos subterráneos, pero que por razones obvias había perdido la movilidad de su mecanismo, convirtiéndola en otro obstáculo que rebasar

-Star Bum Bum- Dijo llamando, al poderoso espíritu tras de si – Hemos llegado- De una ráfaga de golpes su Diyin destruyo el último obstáculo, develando tras de sí la verdad del horror oculto tras aquel muro.

Aquello era peor de lo había imaginado, el Anaye era de proporciones colosales, había anidado en el medio del gran salón, abriendo un enorme agujero en el centro. En los alrededores, donde distintos trucos y jugarretas tenían lugar en su momento, ahora se encontraban ocupadas por blancos capullos que contenían a muchos de los visitantes de la mansión, entre todos pudo verlos a lo lejos, Clyde, Haiku, Lucy y aquel extraño niño gótico, atrapados dentro de aquellas bolsas blancas.

Trato con sumo cuidado de no llamar su atención, algo que resulto más sencillo de lo que esperaba pues la gran criatura se encontraba entretenida en de masía con su prole como para percatarse de la destrucción del muro. Así pues camino entre las columnas que sostenían ese subterráneo teatro de fantasía buscando acercarse lo más que pudiera a aquellos que tanto anhelaba proteger. Detuvo su marcha para tomar otra bocanada de aire, sin percatarse que se encontraba ya cerca de los cubiles de sus crías, de entre todos los capullos, algunos resaltaban por su mórbido contenido, consumidos desde dentro, cuerpos casi momificados reposaban sobre camas de baba tan negra como brea. Cubrió su boca, tratando de no gritar, aquello sin duda era lo que temía, lo que buscaba prevenir, retrocedió pues unos pasos, buscando volver a la columna anterior, donde el escenario no fuera tan desalentador. Jadeaba temeroso, con la incertidumbre de su accionar ante tal desafío.

-Los vistes ¿Verdad?- Escucho en la oscuridad – E…ellos fueron los primeros, yo lo vi…eran del servicio de utilería- De entre las sombras, una reconocible cabellera pelirroja casi naranja lo saludaba sobre un rostro familiar que esbozaba un ligera pero alentadora sonrisa.

-Hola Lincoln..- Dijo el niño.

-¡Rocky¡- contesto el peliblanco, con una sorpresa que rodeaba el límite de la exasperación- Tu, pero…, tu…espera…, digo…¿Lucy te invito?, pensé que…

-Bueno…-Titubeo el niño- Yo seguí a Lucy…solo quería saber…si ese chico…si no le iba a hacer daño a Lucy…yo lo siento…ella no me invito…de echo terminamos

\- Lo siento, pero bueno es una fortuna que no calleras en la trampa de la araña, espera….como no caíste en su trampa- Alzando la mirada y señalando unas extrañas maquinas que a duras cuestas despedían un humo blanco, se dispuso a responderle.

\- En la clase de la profesora Thomson, nos enseñaron que las arañas no soportan el frio, por eso buscan refugio en sitios cálidos…cuando oí a los trabajadores decir que las maquinas usarían hielo seco, pensé que sería un buen lugar para esconderme hasta que llegara la ayuda-

\- ¡Eres un genio¡- Contesto emocionado el peliblanco.- Creo que ya sé cómo podremos ayudar a Lucy y al resto….

\- Co…como- Pregunto confundido Rocky.

\- Con la operación, congelar a la araña y a sus crias, para poder crear tiempo y liberar a todos aquellos dentro de los capullo y tengo que pensar en un nombre más corto para esto y dejar de decir tanto la palabra, mejor vamos-

-Solo un cosa- Dijo detenido su marcha- Toma una de estas y trata de romperla- Sacando de bolsillo una de las misteriosas piedras del profesor, ponía a prueba la posibilidad de que el niño pudiese liberar un Diyin en tan difícil situación.

-No...no puedo- respondió al darse por vencido.

\- Rayos, supongo que el plan sigue en pie, Rocky será mejor que te vayas preparando

\- Lincoln…si fallamos…esa cosa le hará daño a Lucy y a muchas personas ¿verdad?- Preguntaba.

\- Es lo más probable, por eso no debemos fallar, no puedo dejar de pensar en mis hermanas, en mis amigos, en mis padres….depende de nosotros que esto quede aquí, que dices Rocky, dejamos que este lugar sea la tumba de esa araña asquerosa.

-Que digo, digo que no dejare que esa cosa se hacer ni papá ni a mamá, ni al tonto de Rusty mucho menos a mí Lucy, ¡Es hora de mostrarle lo que es bueno¡

-0-

-Profesor perdimos toda comunicación- Dijo su asistente.

\- Tampoco tenemos visión- Agrego su otra asistente.

\- Demonios….demonios…¡Demonios¡- decía el profesor para si, al tiempo que caminaba de izquierda a derecha con la angustia dibujada en su rostro.-Preparen un ancla, solo por si las moscas, que esto puede ponerse serio- Ordeno.

-Profesor, le comunico que mi escáner ha detectado múltiples anomalias, en el fractal de Hausdorff que comprende la zona conocida como Royal Woods- Informo la computadora.

\- Múltiples…anomalias…espera…no…no…no ahora ¡Mierda¡- Maldijo , al tiempo que con furia golpeaba el panel del monitor, la angustia combinada con la frustración hacían del extraño profesor una amasijo de nervios, respirando con dificultad, buscaba recuperar la compostura, decidido ya a intervenir personalmente en el asunto, pero una llamada inesperada tomo su atención, haciendo a este retroceder en su decisión.

\- ¡Quien te dio este numero¡- Dijo- Espera…eres tu niño bonito…que…¡Que¡, ¡Por la ciencia¡, pudiste repararlo, si claro te necesitamos aquí, mueve ese trasero tuyo aquí mismo, ¡ahora¡, ¡Literalmente ahora¡ ¡oíste¡- Al terminar, pudo dilucidar la extraña calma que sus palabras habían provocado en las dos personas que componían su tripulación, dando un suspiro arrogante se acercó a ellos, a quienes mirando de reojo se dispuso a informar.

\- Ese chico Lincoln, es sin duda el Lincoln más afortunado que he tenido la desgracia de conocer-

-0-

\- Estas despierta…Haiku…estas…- Pregunto el niño Mcbride.

-Silencio- Contesto- Estoy tratando de contactar con los espíritus Wicca, para que en nuestra siguiente reencarnación podamos estar juntos los tres otra vez-

\- Eso fue lindo…perturbador pero lindo…Lucy…tu ¿Estas bien?-

\- No lo se…es normal…temerle a la muerte Clyde- Pregunto, con una clara angustia en sus palabras.

\- Creo que si…es lo normal…solo quisiera haberme despedido de mis padres esta mañana, creo que los voy extrañar

\- Al menos Silas pasara al más allá dormido…afortunado- Dijo Haiku, antes de sumergirse en su extraña oración.

En lo más alto del teatro subterráneo Lincoln y Rocky acomodaban en la última de las máquinas de humo, las cuales apuntaban directamente al centro del cubil.

\- Déjame la maquina a mi Rocky, tu trabajo será sencillo mientras distraigo a esa cosa, libera a las personas atrapadas en los capullos y guíalos a la rampa donde hicieron el ingreso de estos equipos los de utilería, no se a donde los llevara pero si se que será afuera- Extendiendo su mano le entrego una navaja de explorador, que con discreción guardaba en sus bolsillos- Es de un regalo de mi abuelo, así que cuídalo.

Rocky cual pequeño roedor se escabullía entre la oscuridad de aquel macabro teatro, con cuidado evadía las rondas de pequeñas arañas que recorrían la zona. Cada tanto detenía su marcha, calmaba sus ánimos y observaba con atención la posición de Lincoln, no deseaba adelantarse a sus movimientos pues este se lo había indicado, cuando estuviese el en posición con la máquina de humo seria su momento de brillar

-¡Hey¡Estúpida araña¡- Pudo oír de Lincoln en lo más alto de los palcos.

Rocky observaba sorprendido como máquina de humo parecía elevarse sin ninguna razón, aun si Lincoln pareciese no hacer esfuerzo algo le decía que la fuerza que elevaba la maquina no era propia del niño cabellos blancos.

\- Rayos mamá se molestaría se me pudiese escuchar ahora mismo…ja…¡Eres una perra fastidiosa¡, será un placer acabar contigo, ¡Star Bum Bum¡ ¡Vamos¡- Una gran ráfaga fue dispara por la máquina, el Anaye quien ya había centrado su atención en el agudo y potente grito del niño, enviaba a sus crías en un ataque sin cuartel, Lincoln quien sabía que aquello era lo que buscaba no vacilaba en la carga de hielo seco sobre la bestia.

La araña chillaba furiosa, mostrando sus enormes colmillos amenazaba al niño, aunque mantenía una distancia cuidadosa del helado ataque del chico de cabellos blancos, no detenía el feroz llamamiento de su prole.

Durante la oportuna distracción de la bestia, Rocky se abría espacio entre los escombros de la galería, logrando liberar a tantos como le fuera posible.

\- ¡Haiku¡Haiku¡Abre los ojos mira¡Allá arriba ¡- Gritaba Clyde al atestiguar tal alboroto.

\- Que…que es eso…- Preguntaba confundida.

\- Esa voz- Murmuraba Lucy.

-También la oíste…parecía Lincoln…pero es imposible- La fuerza de sus palabras parecían dudar de la veracidad de lo dicho.

\- Es Lincoln- Pudieron oír todos al sentir como el capullo que los encerraba caía en pedazos bajo sus pies.-Vino a ayudarnos, a todos…

\- Lincoln…escucharon es mi hermano, vino a salvarnos…sabía que si alguien volvería seria el- La alegría de Mcbride no guardaba recato alguno, tomando en brazos a Haiku sonreía feliz de que un rayo de esperanza brillara entre toda esa oscuridad.- Lucy estamos salvados…Lucy…

La niña no respondía, en silencio observaba lo alto de galería concentrada en el chisporreo del helado caño que detenía la marcha de tan infernal criatura.

\- Pero quien va salvar a mi hermano…-Preguntaba, sin mostrar emoción alguna. Todos la observaron, aquello no se lo cuestionaron, cuando detuvieran la marcha de la bestia quien ayudaría al niño a salir de aquel infierno subterráneo.

\- Yo lo ayudare- Respondía Rocky, mientras que cortaba el capullo del pálido acompañante de la niña.- Lucy…quizás no entienda muchas de las cosas de las que hablas, no como Silan, pero se lo que se siente tener un hermano, y sé que si Rusty estuviera aquí lo daría todo por mi, como yo por ti.

\- Espera…yo lo ayudare, es mi amigo somos el duo Clinc…

-¡No puedes¡- Interrumpía Rocky- Sé que es tu amigo y que eres mayor pero tienes que cuidar de ellas, sé que Lincoln lo querría así, además yo soy lo suficientemente pequeño para escabullirme entre los escombros y llegar rápido arriba

\- Pero…esta bien…yo cuidare de ellas, de todos confía en mi- Respondía con determinación, al tiempo que tomando sobre sus hombros cargaba a Silan, el niño de pelirroja cabellera solo sonreía ante su respuesta, convencido que aquello era el inicio del final de aquella locura.

\- Si dices que cuidaras de mi de nuevo Clyde te lanzo una maldición- Comentaba Haiku entre pequeñas sonrisas.

\- Rocky…- Oyó antes de partir, Lucy Loud, la niña de sus sueños, aquella que hace no mucho había dejado hablarle, aquella por la que aun suspiraba, por la que aun lloraba en las noches, lo llamaba por sus nombre, como fuesen en el pasado aquellos días maravillosos.

\- Yo lo siento…no debí…- Su voz vacilaba al hablar, insegura de aquello que en realidad quisiese expresar.

-Lucy- Dijo, impidiéndole continuar- Sabes hay una convención de monstruos del cine en Hazletucky, mi papá tiene dos entradas gratis, seria súper ir contigo- Lucy, la inexpresiva chica gótica sentía su frio corazón era golpeado con una calidez que lograba sacarla de aquella oscura celda en la cual era prisionera por voluntad propia.

\- Suspiro. También me gustaría y mucho- Respondía con una sonrisa que le era imposible ocultar.

Rocky dando las últimas indicaciones despedía al resto de supervivientes dejándolos bajo la guía del chico Mcbride, quien tomando el capitaneado del grupo se disponía a salir de aquel infierno.

-0-

Poco a poco la prole de la bestia era diezmada sin compasión, durante casi diez minutos con el cañón de la maquina en poder de su Diyin la helada sentencia había caído sobre el Anaye que chillaba al sentirse acorralada, pero la suerte del niño terminaría por acabarse, las ultimas cargas del hielo seco dentro de la maquina agotaron el flujo de aire helado.

\- Hay no…- Fue lo último que pudo expresar, antes de ver como la bestia saltaba sobre él. Con presteza, lanzaba una feroz ráfaga de golpes que el pegajoso cuerpo del Anaye parecía absorber.

La poca fortuna que le quedaba le permitió caer de lado a la bestia.

\- Demonios…¡Star Bum Bum¡Las columnas¡- El potente grito de batalla de la bestia, precedía otra ráfaga de violentos ataques sobre las columnas que sostenían el altillo del teatro. Escombros caían sobre la bestia que rugiendo de dolor, amenazaba con sus colmillos al pequeño de cabellos blancos.

\- En tu cara araña asquerosa- Sacándole la lengua se burlaba de la maltrecha bestia que duras cuestas parecía soportar el peso de los escombros.- Esto es por mis amigos, ¡Star Bum Bum¡Hero punch¡- Un solo golpe violento, aplastaba la cabeza de la bestia, que no daba muestra de dolor ante lo que fuese su inminente final.

\- ¡Lincoln lo lograste¡No sé como pero lo conseguiste¡- Lo felicitaba Rocky a la lejanía.

\- Claro que lo conseguí, soy el héroe de Royal Woods- Respondía con orgullo.

-Eres el mejor, el mejor, el…¡Lincoln tras de ti- Sin preverlo, sin esperarlo, la bestia aún viva clavaba uno de sus colmillos en el hombro del niño de blancos cabellos.

\- Como, ¡Como¡- Se preguntaba el niño antes de caer al suelo. Al observar los restos de lo que fuese su victoria, solo pequeñas y marchitas crías se mostraban en su lugar- ¡Me engaño¡…¡ Rocky¡Vete¡Vete¡- Gritaba al tiempo que su Diyin con el máximo de sus esfuerzos detenía las fauces de la bestia.

\- Yo no…¡No lo hare¡No escapare¡Soy Rocky Spokes¡Y los Spokes siempre cumplimos nuestras promesas¡- Tomando con la mano una espada de las armaduras que yacían en el suelo, cortaba una de las cuerdas atadas al gran candelabro que colgaba en el casi destruido techo de aquel inmenso salón, balanceándose caía sobre el abdomen de la bestia clavando la espada lo más profundo que su fuerza le pudiese permitir.

Chillaba y rugía. El dolor para la criatura era inmensurable, se agitaba buscando liberarse de la espada, dándole un chance de al niño y si Diyin de recuperar sus posición, el último giro de la bestia terminaba por lanzar al pequeño de naranja cabellera a los escombros.

\- ¡Rocky¡ ¡Tu¡ ¡Monstruo¡ ¡Aquí se acaba todo¡- Sometiéndolo, su Diyin le permitía a Lincoln montar a la bestia, a quien tomándola de la delgada conexión entre su abdomen y su torax, arrancaba el uno del otro con una furia sin igual. Retorciéndose de dolor la bestia exhalaba su último aliento de vida. Lincoln se permitía suspirar tranquilo, había triunfado, incluso si su brazo herido carecía de un movilidad casi total, podía respirar tranquilo, la bestia había perecido , un instante basto para que la imagen Rocky viniera a su cabeza, con temor caminaba a los restos de la batalla donde el niño fuese lanzado.

Un pequeño y débil jadeo era todo lo que pudo escuchar al acercarse, entre las desvencijadas tablas junto a los restos de aquel oscuro teatro el cuerpo del pequeño reposaba bañado de una rebosante pintura carmesí, una estaca sobresalía de su pecho mientras sus ojos bañados en lágrimas parecían despedirse del niño de blanca cabellera.

\- Rocky no…no…no…- Repetía Lincoln lleno de un pavor indescriptible.

-Papá…mamá…Rusty…Lucy…lo siento - Balbuceaba entre temblores y escalofríos, que asolaban su pequeño cuerpo. Desesperado Lincoln marcaba el número de emergencias junto al del profesor con la vaga esperanza de quien sea que contestase pudiese salvar la vida del niño. Pero nadie contesto, la señal bajo tierra era nula. Lleno de frustración arrojaba el móvil contra el muro, con una impotencia colosal.

\- Rocky…yo lo siento…debí…debí ser más fuerte…mas serio, lo siento…lo siento…¡Lo siento¡- Repetía ante el agonizante niño.

-Es…está bien…ma…ma…papá…rusty…Lucy todos ya estan a salvo de ese… montru…- Su último aliento lo dio con una sonrisa en el rostro, pensando en aquellos a quienes amaba y admiraba.

\- Rocky…Rocky…¡Rocky¡- Gritaba, en un llamado gutural que resonaba por aquellos oscuros pasillos.

Un ligera y cálida briza recorría aquellos oscuros lugares, bailando cual viento salvaje parecía despedirse no solo de Lincoln, también aquellos a quien había jurado proteger.

\- ¡Son los bomberos¡- Exclamaba con alegría el niño Mcbride junto a los supervivientes - Haiku, Lucy son los…Lucy tu…estas llorando.

\- También pudiste sentirlo ¿verdad?…, aquella cálida briza que se eleva al cielo de los hombres- Clyde no parecía entender las palabras de su novia, ni comprender el motivo de las lágrimas de la gótica hermana de su mejor amigo, pero aquella briza también pudo sentirla, tan cálida y amistosa como el abrazo de un amigo.

\- Rocky…-murmuraba Lucy sin ocultar el dolor apabullante que consumía su corazón.

El cielo pintaba en su celeste lienzo el adiós, de un pequeño héroe, el verdadero héroe de Royal Woods, un adiós que todos pudieron ver dibujado entre las doradas nubes pintadas por aquel atardecer que despedía aquel fatídico día.

-¡Hey Rusty¡ deja de tontear o te dejamos atrás- Amenazaba un robusto muchacho montado en su bicicleta.

\- Si…si…lo que digas…sabes esa nube se parece a mi hermanito…como estará Rocky con su cita- Sonrió recordando al pequeño que tanto amaba, al tiempo que con fuerza pedaleaba dispuesto a alcanzar a sus amigos- Apuesto que le ira bien, él es todo un campeón

-0-

Cargando el cuerpo del niño con la ayuda de su Diyin, Lincoln Loud caminaba cabizbajo, aquel brazo del cual ya no tenía movilidad era la última de sus preocupaciones , las heridas en sus piernas, su cabeza sumado al agotamiento que sentía eran mucho más de lo que pudiese soportar, pero su determinación no flaqueaba pues incluso en la oscuridad, la pequeña luz de Rocky le había dado la fuerza suficiente para poder continuar con su camino.

En las afueras de las atracción , los bomberos atendían a todos aquellos que requirieran de su asistencia, amigos y familiares de algunos de los visitantes, alborotaban las zonas buscando a sus seres queridos, entre ellos, abriéndose paso un adolecente de rubia cabellera buscaba desesperadamente a su hermana menor.

\- Tenemos que decirle que Lincoln y Rocky siguen dentro del sitio…espera esa Leni

Tomando en brazos a Lucy , Leni la cubría de su cálido abrazo, en su rostro de denotaba un preocupación un temor que rozaba lo exagerado y fingido.

\- Estas bien, sabía que estarías bien hermanita menor- Repetía sin soltar el agarre de sus brazos.

-Leni tu…si estoy bien, pero como…

-Lincoln me lo dijo, me llamo pidiéndome ayuda, pero me perdí no sé por dónde entrar- Lucy, en su interior sentía que había algo malo en ella, nunca había oído a Leni llamarla hermanita con tanta soltura, titubeaba confundida, desconfiada, insegura que pudiese dar un sentido a aquello.

\- Esta allá, pero yo te puedo guiar Leni- Interrumpía Clyde, señalando el punto por donde hubiesen salido hace no tano.

\- Eso es genial vamos-

-Leni- decía Lucy deteniendo su marcha- Leni, yo también voy.

Abriéndose paso entre bomberos y algunos policías que preparaban su equipo para ingresar a las profundidades del siniestro, corrían hacia la salida.

-Yo voy entrar, ayudare a nuestro hermano y volveremos a casa- Con una sonrisa sospechosa, Leni soltaba el agarre de la mano de Lucy, descendiendo sin recato a la oscuridad.

-¡Lincoln¡Lincoln¡- Pudo oír el niño, en lo profundo donde una radiante luz brillaba .

\- Esa voz…es la voz de Leni…¡Es Leni¡, pudieron salir, todos están bien,¡Estan bien¡-

Mientras que en la entrada, con el miedo dibujado en su rostro Lucy, presionaba sus nudillos - Lucy que ocurre…-preguntaba Clyde, preocupado.

-Tengo que ir, algo malo va ocurrir, ¡Lo se¡Tengo que bajar¡- Tomándolo de la solapa de su camisa, Lucy tiraba de él, llevándolo consigo a la oscuridad.

\- Leni…eres tu…eres tu- Expresaba feliz el niño.

\- Lincoln si soy yo…soy ¡Yo¡- En lo profundo de la oscuridad, en aquellas cuevas que una siniestra bestia había forjado de un fastuoso teatro, retumbaba el sonido de tres disparos, tres pequeñas explosiones que inundaban de un terror indescriptible el corazón de la pequeña Lucy Loud que veía como su hermano caía al suelo bañado en sangre, como a su lado el cuerpo de aquel muchachito que tanto ella había amado golpeaba el suelo cubierto también de aquella pintura carmesí.

Su hermana sonreía, aun con el arma en mano miraba con desdén el cuerpo agonizante de lo que supusiese fuese su hermano menor. La incredulidad dibujada en el rostro Clyde, el impacto representado en los labios de Lucy y la mirada fría de Leni, eran lo último que Lincoln sentía que vería, su ultimo recuerdo antes seguir el mismo camino del hermanito uno de sus mejores amigos.

\- Aquí se acaba todo Loud…- Advertía Leni cargando otro tiro de su arma.

\- ¡Detente Leni¡- gritaba Lucy corriendo a ella.

En un acto de mero reflejo, la muchacha giraba dirigiendo ahora su arma al cuerpo de Lucy.

Pero el tiro no se oyó, el arma que la rubia cargaba explotaba en su mano consumida desde dentro. Aquello pareció alertarla en sobremanera, girando su figura hacia el niño, pudo ver anonadada como una gran barrera lo separaba de él.

\- Literalmente eso se salió de control- Desde la salida, la figura de un muchacho alto, de rubia y abúndate cabellera, playera celeste, pantalones vaqueros y una sonrisa burlona se presentaba junto a Haiku.

\- Clare…digo Clyde y tu Lars mujer, literalmente traigan sus traseros aquí, esa persona no es quienes ustedes creen- "¿nosotros? Preguntaba Clyde señalándose.

\- Ves alguien más aquí, literalmente hacen todo más difícil niños- respondía con más soltura el chico.

\- No le hagan caso el , el miente, ¡El miente¡- Advertia desesperadamente Leni, al ver cómo tanto Lucy como Clyde corrían al encuentro con el muchacho y Haiku.

\- Venga Allester Apex deja de mentir, es imposible creas en ese pequeño cerebro tuyo que luego de verte dispararle a su hermano, esta niña creerá en ti…por cierto, ¿estás bien? no te hizo nada ¿verdad?- Negando con la cabeza Lucy se lo confirmaba. –Uff, eso es bueno, por cierto puedes llamarme Loki Loud, soy algo así como el guapo hermano mayor del que literalmente te enamorarías

-Ella…Leni…mi hermana…asesino a mi hermano…ella le disparo…- Con un miedo que no podía ocultar, Lucy buscaba torpemente contarle lo ocurrido.

\- Tranquila niña, que no lo hizo- Respondía con seriedad el chico - En primer lugar esa persona de allí, no es tu hermana es un cobarde que se oculta tras una máscara, un mascara que su Diyin se esfuerza en mantener incluso cuando su identidad ya fue descubierta, y en segundo lugar tu hermano no está muerto, mi Diyin, " **Larger Than Life",** se ha encargado cauterizar toda hemorragia que pudiese suponer un peligro para su vida, esto claro no lo cura pero me da suficiente tiempo para librarme de este idiota y poder salvar su vida- Explicaba al tiempo que pequeñas naves cual enjambre de abejas, cuidaban las heridas del niño como mantenían una barrera de láseres que mantenía la distancia entre él y la impostora.

\- Un Diyin…- Murmuraba Lucy

\- Esto es una locura, que es esa cosa de un Diyin y porque dices que eres hermano de Lucy, ella solo tiene un hermano que…

\- ¡Silencio Clyde¡- Lo callaba Haiku – Dices que tú y la "hermana" de Lucy poseen Diyin, eso explicaría muchas cosas…según lo que leí de los pueblos navajos un Diyin es un ente sobrenatural que ofrece protección a un amo al que considera digno, es ¿cierto? y si partimos de esa premisa el monstruo arácnido del teatro sería una Anaye un ser oscuro, estoy el correcto ?

\- Literalmente estas en lo correcto un Diyin es como dices un ente sobrenatural que se somete a nuestras ordenes, si se preguntan porque no pueden verla, la respuesta es sencilla, solo un usuario puede ver a otro pues son la representación vivida de lo que se conoce como nuestra energia psíquica, sueños, deseos, recuerdos, todo aquello alimenta y fortalece un Diyin, pero algo que muchos olvidan es que su poder puede llegar a ser abrumador y se requiere de una determinación casi inquebrantable para lograr no solo invocarlo, sino también dominar uno.

\- Determinación…- Murmuraba Lucy al oir estas palabras.

\- Pero si el usuario no posee la voluntad requerida, el Diyin termina por consumirlo, convirtiéndolo en una bestia con voluntad propia y un hambre insaciable, un Anaye

-En…en…entonces esa cosa que nos atrapo era un persona - Preguntaba perturbado Clyde.

\- Lo fue…alguna vez, pero bueno creo que ya les di más información de las que debía, ¡Desaparezcan¡ que tengo asuntos que arreglar con este tonto.

\- Pero Lincoln.

-No podemos dejar al hermano de Lucy

-¡Lárguense¡, yo me encargare de salvar a Lincoln, de todas formas fue para eso que vine, ahora váyanse que esto se podrá peligroso…

Tomando de la mano tanto a Lucy como Haiku, Clyde se disponía a seguir la orden y abandonar el lugar, pero con una fuerza imprevisible, Lucy Loud soltaba su agarre, deteniendo la marcha de la pareja.

\- No puedo irme, no sin Lincoln,

\- Lars chica…ya te lo dije no…

\- Suspiro. Loki dices que se necesita una determinación y una voluntad inquebrantable para poseer un Diyin yo…yo sé que las tengo, la determinación y la voluntad para arrebatar la vida de mi hermano de las manos de hades y mandar a la oscuridad a todos aquellos que quieran hacerle daño…

Una luz radiante brillaba en uno de sus bolsillos, en ella una radiante piedra despedía un resplandor enceguecedor.

-Quien lo diría Lars chica…quien lo diría, bueno esto se pondrá interesante. ¡Clare chico¡ ¡niña asiática¡, abandonen este sitio que nosotros nos encargamos de esto.

Entregándole la radiante roca, Loki se lo indicaba – Aplástala como si de una uva se tratara cuando estés lista.

-Llevarme a la oscuridad…a la oscuridad…¡Acaso sabes que es verdad la oscuridad¡-Gritaba Leni debelando su verdadera identidad.

Cayendo cual escamas de reptil, el bello rostro de un joven largos cabellos blancos, radiantes ojos rubís y elegante vestidos les sonreía al tiempo que colocando una máscara sobre su rostro buscaba recuperar la compostura.

\- Lo siento…deje que mis emociones me sacaran del personaje, pero bueno creo lo justo sería presentarme ante la señorita, mi nombre es Allester Apex, tercero en el linaje Apex y poseedor de **MASQUERADE** el Diyin de las mil caras.- Se presentaba alzando el puño con orgullo.

\- Todo muy bonito Allester, pero no creo que se bueno andes de gallito seguro de una victoria que no va ocurrir, digo literalmente esa broma de Diyin no tiene ni una posibilidad contra uno puramente ofensivo contra el mío- Se burlaba Loki

-Me ofendes si das por hecho, que en este lienzo que pintare con tu sangre solo tres personajes brillaran.

\- ¡¿Qué?¡…¡espera¡…- Fue lo último que pudo decir antes de sentir como una energía impía saltaba a traves de sus ser.- Este…este frio…es acaso…el rugido de una de sus bestias… es imposible el no…- Tomándolo en brazos impidiendo que su cuerpo tocara el suelo Lucy detenía su caída.

-Sorprendido de verme Loki- saludaba orgulloso un niño no mayor Lucy con abundante y castaña cabellera de la cual resaltaba una blanco y pronunciado mechón de cabello

\- Por cierto Loki dime, ¿Cómo esta bebe?, hace mucho que no sabemos de ella-

El silencio fue perpetuo, la tensión palpable, una combate se llevaría a cabo, uno que determinaría el destino de niño de cabellos blancos. Una lucha que Lucy no debía perder si anhelaba volver a ver la sonrisa de su hermano mayor otro día mas.

 **Mensaje gracias por leer hasta aquí , no se olviden dejar su rewiew ahora ciertas aclaraciones.**

 **El nombre del Diyin de Loki Loud Larger Than Life, hace referencia a una legendaria canción del grupo juvenil "back Street boys" muy acorde a la personalidad y habilidades del Diyin.**

 **Los personajes usados, son sacados de la obra titulada, La familia Apex de jackboss Sniper, si pueden denle una ojeada. Los otros personajes que serán usados en la parte inferior pertenecen al usuario Sir dark y su obra ultimate Loud, también denle una ojeada si tienen tiempo. Sin mas que decir hasta pronto y espero que lo hayan disfrutado**

-Eres un maldito, un maldito, esta era mi victoria, ¡Mi victoria Loud¡, pero esa chica, esa chica me las pagara- Agotado Clinton abandona la feria, sostenido de un barra de acero con la poca energía que le quedaba, vacilaba en su caminar.

Habia avanzado lo suficiente para darse un merecido descanso, sabía que tendría que explicar muchas cosas al llegar casa, que posiblemente, su madre llamaría a Carol preocupando a la señorita perfecta.

\- Veo que te dieron una verdadera paliza- Escuchaba decir a un elegante y misterioso caballero.-Sin duda tu rival pudo más que tu- Comentaba a tiempo que sacudía su smoking, arreglaba su perfecta y rubia cabellera.

No parecían inmutarse ante la deplorable situación del niño a quien miraba con un desinterés absoluto, con sus misteriosos ojo verde mar.

-Límpiate- Le decía tirándole un pañuelo. Algo que el niño rechazaría lleno de orgullo.

-Lárgate viejo, no tengo ganas de jugar contigo- Le respondía.

-Vaya…bueno mi nombre es Victor

\- Ha quien le importa, solo vete o te mostrare lo que es bueno. Lo amenazaba, mostrándose mucho más amenazante de lo que quizás era al tiempo que con esfuerzo recomponía su andar.

\- Lo bueno, no es acaso lo que chico Loud te mostro- Detenía su marcha al oír estas palabras, en su mente ahora un mar de preguntas se planteaban sin obtener respuesta alguna.

\- Veras Clinton Pringey, soy consciente de tus habilidades, de tu fuerza y tu orgullo, sé que anhelas poder, y yo puedo dártelo, mucho más del que puedas imaginar, de lo que puedas soñar

\- Me ofreces poder, pero que quieres a cambio "Victor"

\- Nada, algo insignificante, solo tu lealtad, absoluta y total, que dices chico, es un si?

-Que digo, digo que las cosas parecen mejorar para mi- respondía sonriendo al estrechar la mano de Victor seguro de sus decisión.

,


End file.
